Ax the Prostitute
by musicman88
Summary: Complete! Well, for now anyway... The title just about says it all. This is the tale of what happens when Ax finds out about the pleasures of human sex. Rated M for, well, if you don't know then you really shouldn't be reading it.
1. Prologue

Ax the Prostitute

Prologue

Insert normal disclaimer here

_Thought-speak in italics_

NOTE: WARNING! The following story will contain scenes of a sexual nature. Those who do not wish to read such content should go find a safer story to read. Those with an open mind and a strange sense of humor are welcome. This story isn't intended to be an erotic story and isn't intended be read as such (although if you really want to read it like that who am I to stop you?) This is supposed to be a comedic story dealing with a topic that humans tend to shy away from but Andalites see no problem with. If you thought that eating food made them go crazy with pleasure just wait until they experience sex…

Just a short intro here that'll help give some basis to the story. The first chapter is where things really start to get interesting and I'll have it up as soon as possible.

* * *

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

The following are a series of excerpts from my personal writings kept while I was on the planet Earth. Humans give such writings the term "diary" and from now on I will refer to it as such.

Due to the interest from both Humans and Andalites about what took place on the planet Earth I have decided to release my diary to the general public, both Andalite and Human. The following is part fourteen of the human copy.

Part fourteen contains my point of view on one of my most favorite topics, human mating rituals and practices. Included will be my first experience with mating and the consequences of my actions thereafter.


	2. 8:17:98

Human Date: August 17th, 1998

Andalite Date: Still unknown

Beginning Time Stamp: 8:02pm Human Time

* * *

Today has been one of the most incredible days I have spent on the planet Earth. I guess I should start at the beginning.

This morning I was busy working on a Gestalt Atom Randomizer to help boost the reception on my television, but I was in need of a few critical components. Most of what I needed could be found at Radioshack, but I did not have the money I would need currently. So I had to make due with whatever I could find at the local disposal grounds as well as anywhere else I happened to find parts.

I was so busy working on the interface between the Randomizer and my current antenna that I didn't even notice the Osprey land right next to my scoop and begin to demorph. It was only when I heard someone enter that I turned around and saw Marco.

_Oh,_ I said in surprise, _hello Marco. I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier. I was busy trying to interface a Gestalt Atom Randomizer to my antenna._

"Sounds like fun," Marco said in his usual sarcastic way, at least I think. Human emotions are still very confusing for me sometimes even after living with Humans for as long as I have.

_Is there something I can help you with?_ I asked.

"Well," Marco began seeming a little hesitant, "I have a question for you."

_I'll do my best to answer it if I can_, I replied, finding the situation a bit odd. Marco had never come to me like this simply to ask a question before.

"It might seem kind of weird," Marco began again, "but go with me on this." I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by his expression, but he continued on and asked me his question. "Would it be possible for you to morph into Rachel? I know you acquired her when you mixed all of us into your own human morph, but can you just morph into her as well?"

Marco was right; it was a weird question. But I didn't see any reason to deny him an answer, so after thinking about it for a short time I finally said, _Yes, I believe I could. When I morph into my human morph I need to focus on all four of you at the same time. To morph into Rachel I would just have to focus entirely on her._

"Great!" Marco said joyously before adding, "could you do it now?"

_For what purpose?_ I quickly asked, curious about what he had in mind.

"You'll see," Marco replied sort of strangely. "Trust me, you're going to like it."

_But my morph of Rachel doesn't contain any artificial skin_, I replied. _ Isn't it considered wrong to be seen without any artificial skin? Especially by the opposite gender?_

"It depends on the situation," Marco said strangely again, "and you'll be perfect without any clothes."

Now my curiosity was beginning to peak within me. What could Marco want me to do without artificial skin? I had never seen any human without at least a partial human skin applied.

I set down the Gestalt Atom Randomizer I was working on and I began to morph. Around the time when I was about half human and half Andalite I realized something. I had never morphed into a female anything, ever. I was unsure of what to expect.

So far the morph to Rachel was reminiscent of my morph to my own human form, but towards the end things started to get strange. My pectoral region began to bubble up and protrude as my mammary glands grew in. Every female mammal on Earth had some form of mammary gland varying in size, and Humans were no exception. I had read in a book once that they were used to produce food for infants. I was familiar with them and what they looked like through artificial skin, but I had never seen them uncovered. It seemed that they were a part of the body that humans didn't want to display openly. For what reason I wasn't sure, but I was interested to find out.

I would describe Rachel's mammary glands as average size for a human based on my previous experiences and observations. But this was the first time I ever had a close look at one since all Human females usually cover them with some form of artificial skin. That's why I took great interest in inspecting them after they had finished forming. But that wasn't the only change I experienced.

Unlike my mammary glands I was expecting the other change. Most advanced creatures have roughly the same means of mating. Humans and Andalites are not much different in this area. The male in both races has some sort of phallus and the female has some sort of entrance leading into the area where a baby grows. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get a decent look at my entrance, which human females always kept covered by artificial skin as well, and I was so fascinated by my mammary glands that I didn't even attempt to get a look.

After properly examining my mammary glands and finding nothing that offered any reason for them to be continually covered I finally looked back up towards Marco. He had been standing in the same place the entire time just staring at me. His mouth was open just a bit, but otherwise he looked the same as he did while watching me morph.

"Marco?" I called out. "Marco!" I called out after he didn't respond the first time. I was about to say his name again, but something else took my attention. "Wow!" I said not really realizing it. It was an expression I picked up from the Humans. "My voice sounds very different. Diff, Diffur. Different. And the way I make sounds, sound-zah, is somewhat different as well. This is peculiar. Very peculiar. Pe-cule-lee-ARE."

I guess my playing with sounds snapped Marco out of his trance. I could hear him quietly say, "Way better than perfect," before he shook his head a few times and came completely out of his trance.

"Is that all you wanted to see? See-yuh?" I asked Marco, still very curious about what he was trying to do.

"No, that's not it," Marco replied quickly, "I actually wanted to see if you would do something for me."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Could you turn around and get down on your hands and knees?" Marco said quickly and, if my human emotion detection was correct, a bit of shyness.

I was about to ask him why again, but my curiosity was getting the better of me by this point. So I turned around and rather clumsily lowered myself onto my hands and knees just as Marco asked.

I could hear him make a few noises as well as say a few words that I couldn't understand. But I could tell that he was beginning to breathe harder and I was able to make out overhearing him say, "Way better than perfect," again.

But I was in an uncomfortable situation. Being a human I didn't have my stalk eyes anymore. So in order to see behind me I had to turn my head. And being curious as to what Marco was doing I quickly turned my head around to look I instantly lost my balance, even on four "legs", and I ended up falling onto my side.

Marco helped me back up onto my hands and knees as I said, "Marco, I can't see what you're doing in this position."

He was silent for a minute before he said, "Ax, you trust me, right?"

That was a stupid question. "Of course I trust you," I replied back quickly. "You've held my life in your hands many times and have saved it many times as well."

"Okay then," he said back, "just trust me on this. I won't do anything to hurt you. And you'll probably even like it."

I can't say that I was fully confident in what Marco had said, but I was confident enough to where I did what he asked. And it was a good thing I did. From this moment on my life would never be the same again.

It was just a small touch at first, but it sent shivers down my spine. I didn't ever realize it at first, but I had also made a gasp followed by a small moan. I wasn't sure exactly what Marco had done, but it felt amazing. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The rush of pleasure I'd gotten from just that little touch was tremendous!

I probably scared Marco with my reaction because he immediately stopped what he was doing. After I had calmed down a bit I could hear him ask, "Are you okay Ax?"

"Whatever that was do it again," I replied, noticing that my breathing had become quicker. He didn't waste any time.

The second touch wasn't quite as exhilarating as the first one since I was expecting it this time, but it was still far more pleasurable than I could've imagined. And not only was Marco touching me again, he was now keeping a constant pressure as he began to rub.

Rubbing and massaging had proven to be much more pleasurable than just touching. I didn't think it could become any more pleasurable after that first touch, but I was quickly proven wrong. What I learned to be his fingers later made me feel like nothing else mattered in the world. My brain was taken over by pleasure and it didn't care about anything else. Visser Three himself could've landed right next to my scoop and I wouldn't have cared. If this is what humans had the ability to feel then I wouldn't mind becoming a nothlit.

But unfortunately the rubbing didn't last for long. Eventually I could feel Marco take his hand away slowly. I whimpered in protest, but Marco quickly said with a chuckle, "You seem to like that a lot. I can tell just by listening to you. But we're only getting started."

I really didn't care what he said; I just wanted to have that feeling back. And I didn't have to wait long.

Before I knew it I could feel his one of his hands grab on to my rear end to steady himself and I felt the other one begin to go back to work between my human legs. But I was in for a surprise.

After a bit of "exploring" it seemed to me like Marco found what he was looking for. I could feel his hand tense up as I felt a finger slip into my entrance.

Forget about the rubbing. This was more pleasurable by far. When he began to oscillate his finger back and forth I felt the most pleasure I'd ever felt in my life. And even though I didn't know how to handle it my human body sure did.

I could feel the muscles around my entrance begin to apply pressure to the invading finger. And not only that, but my entrance had long ago begun to make it's own lubrication to aid in the oscillation.

This was pure, unadulterated bliss. There was nothing else in the entire world that I could've possibly liked better. And I do not say this lightly, but it was even better than eating. I would go so far as to say it was better than eating a Cinnamon Bun. I did not think that anything could be any better.

But I was mistaken. Soon enough I felt Marco add what I guessed to be a second finger. It burned and was a bit uncomfortable at first, but the pain quickly turned to more pleasure. I was now at a level that I had never imagined possible. Two fingers were at least twice as good as one and it drove me crazy. I began to pant, but I was unsure why. I hadn't been doing any movement at all, so it seemed weird that I would need more oxygen. But it didn't really matter to me. I was having the best time of my life.

But I thought that it all had ended when Marco suddenly pulled his fingers out. I suddenly felt empty. It was as if his fingers belonged in there. And now without them I wanted them back. But again I didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"Okay Ax," I heard Marco say as I could hear him shifting his position behind me, "you ready to try this for real?"

"For real?" I asked with a few pants and gasps, "What we were doing was not what you originally intended to do?"

"No," Marco replied, "that was just to warm you up so that the real thing doesn't hurt as much. At least, that's what I've heard."

"Wait," I said quickly, amazed that my brain still had some other function it could do other than interpreting pleasure, "you've never done this before?"

"Nope," Marco said back, "but you seem to enjoy it so far anyway."

I couldn't argue with him; he was right.

"Now," he continued, "I'm going to start doing it for real now. This might hurt a bit at the beginning, but it should begin to feel good quickly."

I was a bit worried that it was going to hurt and that Marco had never attempted this before, but he had done a good job so far and I trusted him to continue the same way.

"Okay," he said as he positioned himself behind me, "here we go."

The first thing I felt was something big and warm press up against my entrance. I would've loved for it to just stay there like that since it felt so warm and soft but firm. Marco had other ideas though. He began to push it into my entrance.

It hurt at first. There was a severe burning sensation in my entrance almost as if it had been grazed by a Dracon beam. This thing that Marco was inserting was far larger than his fingers and it felt like it was too big. But the natural lubrication my body produced along with the slowness and ease of Marco's insertion made it bearable. I just clenched my teeth together and waited for it to end like Marco said it would.

Before I knew it I felt Marco's body touch the outside of my entrance and I could feel him ease off of the pressure he'd been applying. For a moment he stood still, possibly to let my burning sensation slowly dissipate.

"Hey," Marco said through his heavy breaths, "you don't have a hymen, do you?"

"What is a hymen?" I asked quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Marco said back, "I'll tell you later. You doing okay Rac.. I mean Ax?"

"I believe that I have adjusted to the size," I said after a short time. The burning sensation was largely gone by now.

"Okay," Macro said with a pant, "I'm going to start. If something's not feeling right tell me." And with that I felt him begin to slowly pull back out.

He went almost all of the way out before he stopped and slowly began to push it back in. It went in a lot easier this time and there was almost no pain, but there was certainly a lot of pleasure.

Forget about everything else that Marco had done with me in the past few minutes. This was the epitome of human pleasure. Not only was there an immense amount of pleasure, but it just felt right to my human brain; it felt like I was supposed to be doing this. The thing he had inserted felt warm, soft but firm, and had a perfect fit inside my body. This was it. This was what my entrance was designed for. This was pleasure not just from the pleasure seeking part of my brain, but this was pleasure from deep inside. It felt as if humans were created solely for this purpose and they existed for nothing else.

I was feeling… I really can't describe it anymore than I already have. It's one of those things that you just have to feel yourself to believe. Words do not communicate the broad range of human emotions that I was feeling and there are no words, Human or Andalite, that could truly describe the pleasure.

The humans have a saying that goes something along the lines of "good things must end eventually", and this was no exception. A mere two minutes and thirty seven seconds after Marco began his oscillations I could feel him force himself into my entrance as deep as he could and I began to feel a strange feeling. It was as if he released a warmness into me. But this warmness wasn't just a feeling, it was something physical. I could feel it come out of the tip of the object Marco had inserted in a few quick jets. It seemed like a mix between a liquid and a solid, possibly resembling a substance here on Earth called Jello. But it had this warm feeling that I had never seen Jello possess.

Shortly after that I could feel Marco begin to pull it out again, but this time he went all the way out. I could hear a wet sounding pop as I felt it leave my entrance. It left me feeling so empty. I wanted whatever it was back in there. I needed it back in there! I wanted to feel it oscillating within me for as long as possible.

Perhaps Marco was planning on doing something else, so I just kept in my position and waited. I heard him moving around behind me for some time, but I didn't feel any more attention to my entrance.

"Is that it?" I said, not wanting to turn around to look because of the risk of falling.

Marco laughed a bit before saying, "That sounds just like I thought it might." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he quickly continued with, "Yeah, that's it. I'm done."

I wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand I wanted more than anything to feel that feeling again, but if Marco was done than there was no way I could. So as much as I hated to do it I began to demorph.

_What was that?_ I asked while in the process of demorphing. _I never knew that so much pleasure could be obtained from being a human._

"Well," Marco began, "you can thank me later. I know I must have been pretty amazing."

_I cannot wait until later_, I interrupted, _I must thank you now. That was, as you put it, amazing. But what was it?_

"That was what humans like to call sex," Marco said back. I was unfamiliar with the term so I was silent for a bit as I finished my morph. "You know," Marco continued, "sex. Mating, reproduction, all of that. Have you never heard of sex before?"

I had been such a fool! Now it was all too obvious that we had mated. The attention to my entrance, Marco's phallus had to have been that large object I felt, and, of course, the feeling of intense pleasure I had felt. That was nature's way of enticing creatures into doing things that were beneficial to them. But after I figured out what had happened I began to see things a bit more clearly.

_You mean to say that we mated?_ I asked.

"If that's what you want to call it, yeah," Marco said as he began to stand back up on his feet.

_But, we're not mates_, I argued, _and a morph does not have the ability to get pregnant. We will not be having any children._

"I hope not!" Marco said quickly, "but I guess I should've asked that before hand, huh?"

_But,_ I said still sounding confused, _if we weren't mating to create children then why were we mating?_

"For fun!" Marco said back. "You seemed to enjoy it."

I didn't know what to say. I had never heard of mating for fun before. In all the cultures I was aware of, Andalite included, mating was simply a way to create offspring between a male and a female, nothing more. Nobody mated just for fun…

But then again I had just had the most pleasurable experience I'd ever had. There was no way I could deny that I enjoyed it. So maybe humans were an anomaly. Perhaps it was okay for them just to mate for fun and pleasure.

_Mating for fun…_ I repeated to no one in particular. Then I quickly had an idea. _Can we do it again?_ I asked Marco.

"Sure," Marco said, almost making me begin my morph to Rachel again, "maybe tomorrow." I was saddened by his response. Tomorrow? I couldn't wait until tomorrow! I wanted to do it again now! But if Marco wouldn't mate with me again then who else could…

I began to think of a few ideas, but almost as if Marco could read my mind he said, "And Ax, you can't ever tell anyone about this, ever! If anyone else finds out, especially Rachel or maybe even Tobias we'll never be able to do it again and both of us will be in a lot of trouble."

_Why?_ I asked, resentful that all my plans had been nullified.

"Just don't say anything about mating, especially mating with me, to anyone else, okay?" Marco said back. "This is extremely important. I need you to promise that you won't tell anybody."

I considered the options. On the one hand I could go out and mate with Tobias and probably Jake right away, but if Marco was correct than afterwards I'd never be able to mate again. On the other hand if I waited until tomorrow to mate with Marco again we could continue to mate together for as long as we wanted to. And as tempted as I was to lean towards the first part, I knew that I had to follow along with the second part.

_I promise_, I said sort of weakly.

Marco gave me a funny look before beginning his morph to an Osprey and eventually flying away.

Once he was out of sight I quickly began to morph back into Rachel. I needed to feel that pleasure again and even if Marco wasn't going to help me I was going to try my hardest to do it myself.

Once I had morphed into Rachel I began experimenting with various things. I began with my fingers first since that's what I believed Marco started with. It still felt good, but it was nowhere near what I felt with Marco doing it. I then began to try and find an analogue for a human phallus, but I had nothing which matched both the size and the feel of it.

For the next few hours I tried to experiment further, but I could never quite reach the actual level of pleasure I'd felt before. And after trying everything I could think of I began to get a bit frustrated. And when the sun began to set I knew that I had to stop. It wasn't safe for my Scoop to be open at night just incase a human managed to wander into my field. I usually went to sleep when the sun went down anyway. And with all the excitement and morphing I had done today I was already very tired. I decided to write everything down in my diary (which I am doing now) incase I forgot something important by tomorrow morning before going off to sleep.

I will take a different approach tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best to do some research on the subject before exploring into it further. Although Humans seem to be a bit shy when it comes to mating I have seen something about it on television once before. That will be my first place to start tomorrow morning.

* * *

Ending Time Stamp: 8:52pm Human Time


	3. 8:30:98

Human Date: August 30th, 1998.

Andalite Date: Still unknown.

Beginning Timestamp: 5:32pm Human Time

* * *

I have not had time to make an entry for the past few weeks because I have been very busy. I've been learning all that I possibly could about the mating rituals and habits of Humans. I have already compiled most of my findings in another manuscript so I will be brief here.

As I had expected it was relatively easy for me to find the channel with mating humans on the television. It was entitled "The Playboy Channel", but the name is confusing. There weren't that many boys on the channel; it was mostly centered around females. But I suppose that the boys, although men would be the more appropriate title since there didn't appear to be anyone under the age of 20 years old or so, did "play" quite a bit.

Just as I was hoping it provided a wealth of information on the subject of mating, and it seemed to be one of the only channels that did so. If humans really mated for fun it appeared strange that there was only a single television channel dedicated to the subject. But as I watched it more and more I began to realize that a single channel could still provide a torrent of information which I greedily absorbed.

By far the most popular method of discussing human mating was by example; and there were plenty of examples. I had previously thought that mating was a simple procedure done simply for procreation, or as I had learned recently for fun, but that was not the case at all. Leave it to the Humans to make something so simple so complex.

The first thing I noticed was that there were other ways of, well; I guess I could still call it mating although there were some crucial differences. I prefer the term pre-mating since most of them were done before the mating took place. The male's phallus (who's proper name I had learned was "cock" but it had many slang names like "dick", "penis", and "rod") was almost always involved in the mating process, but the female did not always use her entrance (who's proper name I had learned was "pussy" but it also had many slang names like "cunt", "vagina", and simply "hole").

I was greatly intrigued by this, and after viewing a few different ways of mating without using a female's entrance I began to want to try them for myself with Marco.

Marco did come back the next day to mate with me again just as he promised. We even mated twice in that day; once in the afternoon and once at night. From then on Marco visited me just about every day at least once to mate and both of us enjoyed it immensely.

But as I saw on "The Playboy Channel" many times when a couple began to start their mating ritual they didn't start to mate normally right away. They often did something to each other to get themselves ready to mate first. Marco had done a similar thing to me the first few times we mated, but I had never done any such thing to him. I was immensely curious about some of the things I had seen on TV and I couldn't wait to try them.

The first thing other than normal mating that Marco let me try was what I called "finger mating". Now Marco had already finger mated me and I had already finger mated myself on more than a few occasions, but I had never finger mated Marco. But finger mating a male was far different than finger mating a female. A female had an entrance where fingers were easy to insert, but a male had a cock instead (I prefer the term cock because it's shorter to write than phallus and I like the sound it makes with my human mouth. I will continue to use it for the remainder of my writings). So, in order to finger mate with a male it was necessary to wrap the fingers of one's hand around the circumference of the cock to simulate the pressure of a female's entrance. And then to simulate the oscillating motion of mating there were a few methods, but by far the most popular was to shift the now tightly closed hand up and down the length of the cock which was usually the female's job.

It felt strange at first to feel Marco's cock like that and we kind of got off to a rough start the first time. But once I employed some of my own natural lubrication things started to go much smoother, no pun intended. And although there wasn't much if any pleasure received by me Marco seemed to enjoy it greatly. And giving someone else pleasure made me feel pleasure myself, so I was able to tolerate hand mating a male if the male wanted to hand mate.

But hand mating wasn't the only way of getting a male ready for actual mating. There was a far better and more interesting way of doing it which I called "mouth mating", but I had also heard it referred to as "head mating" or just simply "head".

When I first saw it being preformed on "The Playboy Channel" I wasn't sure what to think. The male used his cock as always, but instead of the female using her entrance she used her mouth and it was usually her who provided the oscillations. Being an Andalite it seemed strange using a human mouth for anything really, but to use it for mating purposes just seemed… wrong. It was a very common thing to see on "The Playboy Channel" though, so after discarding it at first I began to grow more and more interested the more I saw it being preformed.

And as I thought about it more and more I began to realize that it might have some sort of pleasurable basis. For the male a human mouth most likely felt close to a female's entrance. It was well lubricated, warm, and it was up to the female to apply the pressure. As for the female I was confused as to how it could be so pleasurable, but if eating could be pleasurable then I rationalized that mouth mating could be just as pleasurable. It had to be since, besides normal mating, it was what I saw most on "The Playboy Channel".

It took some convincing to let Marco let me try it on him. I couldn't really blame him though. I was aware of what I did around food, and Marco was just concerned that I would try and eat his cock. But I had disciplined myself not to bite down on it since a male's cock was so sensitive. If I applied any pressure with my teeth then it would ultimately lead to a great deal of pain for Marco. That was one drawback of mouth mating, the teeth. They'd have to be out of the way or else the male would receive more pain than pleasure. All the females on "The Playboy Channel" were very experienced with doing just that, but seeing as I had never tried it myself before I was a bit worried. But the coming pleasure forced me to try my hardest and I made absolutely sure to go slowly and be careful.

After promising Marco many times that no matter what I would not bite down on his cock he finally agreed to let me try and perform mouth mating on him. We both knew that if I did unfortunately cause some damage to his cock then all he had to do was morph to fix it, but seeing how sensitive a male's cock was the pain felt would have been excruciating and Marco would never allow me to attempt it again. I kept that in mind as Marco reclined back on a table and I approached.

This first part we had done many times before, so I was ready. I slowly undid the fasteners that held the lower portion of Marco's artificial skin on and I began to peel it off. Once his outer layer of artificial skin had been removed I took great interest in his already erect cock that was straining against his inner layer of artificial skin. When I pulled the inner layer away his cock sprang up to attention; ready to begin mating. Normally I would begin to hand mate with Marco at this point, but this time I slowly moved my head closer until his cock was just barely touching my lips.

I had inspected Marco's cock while I was hand mating with him, but I had a whole different view of it now. I had never before been so close and the first thing that hit me was the smell. I had smelled it before, but it was never this pungent. The smell had a whole other dimension when I was up close. I would classify the smell as a mixture of human sweat mostly, but with traces of ammonia and of a few other things that I couldn't exactly identify. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant smell that I'd ever sampled, but there was something odd about it. It had to be the pheromones that were present because after getting a good smell of it my body began to heavily make its own natural lubrication. I wanted to mate and it was clear that Marco wanted to mate, so I could hold it back no longer.

But just like some of the females on "The Playboy Channel" I didn't want to start inserting Marco's cock straight into my mouth. There was still one thing I was very curious about and that was the taste. So instead of inserting it straight into my mouth I cautiously stuck out my tongue (the part of the mouth that's responsible for interpreting taste) and gave Marco's cock a few licks to begin with.

It had a very complex taste. The dominant taste was salt, but just as the smell it wasn't as simple as that. It had sort of a "spice" to it that I had never tasted before. It's very difficult to compare it to any Earth food that I've eaten, and with my limited taste knowledge it's hard for explain, but it's just one of those things that you have to try. It has a very unique taste. It wasn't the best thing I'd ever tasted by far, but it certainly wasn't the worst. I have to admit that I enjoyed the taste.

So after I had a taste I decided that it was time to begin. I slowly opened up my mouth and started to lower it over Marco's cock. I had inserted about half of it into my mouth when it started to feel awkward. It felt uncomfortable to go any farther. But all the females I had seen on "The Playboy Channel" had no problems inserting a much larger cock into their mouths, so I was unsure what to do. I also had not felt much pleasure from mouth mating yet and that also struck me as odd. But with regular mating it took some time for the pleasure to come in as well, so I finally decided to keep going.

But after trying to insert the rest of Marco's cock quickly and gagging a few times I realized that it wasn't going to be that simple. I'd have to go slow and gradually insert small amounts at a time. And since I wanted to please Marco as well I couldn't just go that slowly. So I decided to do what I had seen the females do on "The Playboy Channel" and begin the oscillations before Marco's cock was completely inserted.

Slowly but surely I was able to take more and more in and by the end I finally felt my lips touch the rest of Marco's body. It still wasn't completely comfortable, but I had done it.

And to my surprise there wasn't much pleasure involved with it either. It mainly just felt awkward like it shouldn't be happening. But Marco on the other hand was enjoying it more than I would've imagined. He was making all sorts of sounds I had never heard him make before and he couldn't stop spasming and squirming every time I inserted the full length of his cock into my mouth.

Eventually I could begin to feel his cock twitch in my mouth, but I was too busy concentrating on keeping myself from choking to realize what that meant. I was about to experience something else that I had never actually saw in real life. I was about to see and taste his DNA carrying fluid (who's proper name I had learned was "cum" but it also had many slang names like "jizz", "sperm", and "ejaculate").

I had seen many of the females on "The Playboy Channel" actually eat some cum and I was incredibly interested how it tasted myself. I had never had the chance to taste it before because it was always deep inside my entrance (when I hand mated with Marco had never produced any cum before). But now I had the perfect opportunity since it was about to be released into my own mouth. The only problem was that I wasn't ready for it.

All of a sudden I could feel Marco thrust himself deep into my mouth, almost making me gag suddenly by itself. And then he quickly began to release his cum. I could feel it hit the back of my throat. If I had been ready for it to happen then I might have been able to handle it, but I just wasn't ready. I quickly began to cough as I pulled his cock out of my mouth before he had finished cuming. His last shot had hit me in the cheek, but I was too busy trying to maintain my breathing that I didn't notice at first.

After my breathing had returned to being somewhat normal I could hear Marco say, "I'm sorry Ax, I should've warned you."

"No," I replied, "it was my fault. I felt the warning signs but I did not prepare."

It was then I looked back at Marco and I could hear him say, "Um, Ax. You've got a little something on your cheek."

I reached up to see what it was and I quickly said back, "Perfect." I was still curious as to how it tasted after all. Marco initially released his cum into the back of my throat bypassing my tongue all together which didn't allow me for a taste. And as I was coughing I had spilled any that remained in my mouth on the ground in front of me. But now I had a clean sample to test. I quickly scooped the stringy and gooey substance off my cheek and quickly stuck it into my mouth.

As with everything in Human mating the taste was complex. It was a bit sweet. It was a bit bitter. And it even had a trace of a metallic taste if that is the proper adjective. Again, it's very hard to describe. It's just one of those things that you need to try yourself to truly understand what it tastes like. It wasn't the best tasting thing I'd ever tried, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

When I was finished tasting the strangely textured substance I finally swallowed it (swallowing felt kind of awkward as well), before looking back at Marco. "I'm not sure whether to be disgusted or to be turned on," he said back.

I figured that was the end of our mouth mating. I had tried it and experienced what I wanted to experience, so I really didn't have any reason to want to try it again. I guess it was sort of pleasurable for me, but it was nowhere near what I had hoped. But Marco was the one who kept on suggesting we try it again. He said that he enjoyed it immensely and that I preformed it well, so after some pleading from him I finally relented and tried it again. This time I knew what was coming so I was ready. And it wasn't as bad the next time. But Marco continued to insist that I perform some mouth mating on him every time we began to start our mating ritual. I was originally not in favor of the idea very much, but a few things began to change my mind eventually.

One was the fact that I was becoming quite good at it myself. Now I had no trouble inserting Marco's entire cock into my mouth each and every time. And I had gotten to the point where simply oscillating back and forth wasn't enough. I could do more. Lots more. And Marco seemed to enjoy it tremendously. Most of what I learned consisted of using my tongue. At first it was just an unnecessary organ that kept getting in the way, but when I learned to control it Marco really began to enjoy things. It all depended on where I touched Marco's cock with it. The amount of pressure and the motion I did also were very important. It gave me so much control over him and what he felt, and I liked having that control. I was the reason he was feeling his pleasure and there was nothing he could do but lay back and enjoy it. And there was also the fact that giving pleasure to someone else gave me pleasure as well. And just hearing Marco moan and twitch made me feel good and important. Without me he'd never be feeling this much pleasure.

But there was something much more important that I learned as well. Before we began mouth mating I had assumed that males could only cum once every so often. I witnessed it both on "The Playboy Channel" and with Marco. Once the male had cum then they either changed the scene on the TV or Marco got ready to leave. But I learned quickly that wasn't the case. You see, after the first time we tried to mouth mate and Marco had cum in my mouth I thought that we were done. But surprisingly Marco wanted to give me, as he put it, "a reward" for doing such a good job of mouth mating. So in addition to mouth mating we also mated normally after that and I noticed something strange. Normally the normal mating lasted between two and five minutes, but after mouth mating first our sessions began to last anywhere up to fifteen minutes and a few were even longer than that. I wasn't sure what was causing it, but it seemed that mouth mating could extend normal mating significantly which in turn lead to more pleasure for me during normal mating. So even if I didn't enjoy mouth mating as much as I had normal mating I knew that I would be receiving more pleasure when it came time to mate normally. That held true every single time and that's why Marco and I always began our mating sessions with some mouth mating. Well, all except one.

There was one more "pre-mating" ritual as I like to call it that I had witnessed on "The Playboy Channel", although certainly not as much as I had seen the others. But nevertheless I still wanted to try it since it looked interesting. I termed it mammary mating. The male, as always, used his cock, but the female took hold of her mammary glands and squeezed them together. This lead to the creation of a passage in between them which the male would use as a simulation entrance. Then normal oscillation would occur, usually the male's job for this form of pre-mating.

One day after Marco and I had already mated twice he came back a third time. It was then that I wanted to try something different. Instead of beginning with mouth mating I wanted to attempt to mammary mate. Marco was hesitant at first, but eventually he agreed to try it.

It ended up not being as pleasurable as I had imagined for either of us actually. First we had to get in a very strange position which was uncomfortable for both Marco and me. My mammary glands were sizable enough to perform well, but I quickly learned that they didn't produce any lubrication of their own. Only after transferring a large amount of natural lubrication from could Marco begin oscillating. It was awkward for him to oscillate in that position and it didn't seem as pleasurable for him as mouth mating had been. It was slightly pleasurable for me (The mammary glands are a sensitive spot on females and I often massage them whenever I have a free hand to do so while mating), but it was nothing like normal mating. And it wasn't enough to compensate for Marco's lack of pleasure. So after attempting mammary mating for about fifteen minutes Marco finally had enough and stopped. I too wasn't enjoying it all that much either and we proceeded to go on to our normal mating rituals. I had tried it once and I had learned what I needed to know.

But that's not a complete list of the different ways to mate. There is one more way, but it was so close to actual mating that I believed it deserved its own title of pseudomating.

I noticed something very strange when I began to watch "The Playboy Channel" and really began take notice of a female's anatomy. The female's entrance was located very near to what I learned to be the solid waste removal opening of Humans. In human morph I never had any solid waste to remove from my body so I was never really aware of it. And on top of that Humans were very shy when it came to removing bodily wastes so I had never seen it happen before. When I morphed into Rachel my solid waste removal passage was always sterile, but I had to believe that wasn't the case for every other female since a Human's digestion system was swarming with bacteria. As an afterthought one day as I was watching "The Playboy Channel" I wondered what would happen if the male didn't have very good aim and missed the entrance only to go into the solid waste removal opening. It was more of a comical thing to me at first, but that was before I saw it actually happen.

And it didn't just happen once by accident, I saw it happen numerous times and largely on purpose. I was shocked to say the least. Not only would it not be sanitary, but how could that possibly provide any pleasure to the female? I could understand the male's part because the solid waste removal opening must have felt similar to an entrance, but could it possibly bring any pleasure to the female? I knew that male's inserted their cocks into other parts of the female body, namely the mouth, that they weren't designed to go into, but I had never imagined that the solid waste removal opening would be one of them.

I was tempted to try it myself of course, but my disgust at the subject kept me away from asking Marco for some time. But in that time I experimented by myself a little bit to prevent another mammary mating incident. I didn't have time to learn much, but I had learned that my solid waste removal passage did feel similar to my entrance, at least to my fingers. It didn't feel as strange as I had anticipated it to feel with my fingers either, but I reserved my judgment until Marco's cock was inserted. The main thing that I had learned was that there was very little if any natural lubrication, so I'd have to provide my own.

This got me working on a small side project: Creating a synthetic lubrication so that I wouldn't have to use my own natural fluids every time. It was fairly simple to do and in a day or so I had formulated a very effective lubricant that was safe to use inside my body. And once that was ready all I needed to do was ask Marco.

He was very quick to agree much to my surprise. I can only surmise that he knew I had a sterile solid waste removal opening because otherwise there were many sanitary reasons against doing what we were about to do. But by now I was very curious about the whole pseudomating ritual, so I went to my table and opened my vial of lubricant. I easily found my solid waste removal opening and began to apply some to myself. Then I went over to Marco, removed his layers of artificial skin like usual, and began to apply the lubricant to his cock. He originally said that it felt cold, but he quickly said that he enjoyed the feeling. I hadn't tested my fluid on a cock before so I wasn't sure what would happen exactly, but if a cooling sensation was the only side effect (I felt the same when I tested it on myself) then I knew my lubrication was decent. Once both Marco and I were well lubricated I got down on my hands and knees and I felt Marco position himself behind me.

I had never tried to insert anything but my fingers in there before so I wasn't sure what to expect, but it hurt a substantial amount more than normal mating did at first. I knew that Marco was trying to be gentle, but even then I had to tell him to slow down and to quit applying so much pressure at first. He did what I asked and after some time I could feel his cock begin to slowly enter into my solid waste removal opening. Once the beginning of Marco's cock was in the rest came somewhat easier. In almost no time I could feel the rest of Marco's body make contact with my rear end. But just because he was inside me didn't mean that the pain was gone yet. He waited a bit to let me get use to the size of it, but I had to wait longer than I did with normal mating for the pain to become manageable. And once I decided that I could deal with the pain I gave Marco a small nod and he began his oscillations.

It felt… strange at first. Very strange. It felt like it wasn't supposed to be happening this way. The human solid waste removal opening wasn't intended to have anything inserted into it and it just felt wrong at first. It was almost, as I had imagined, like the male had missed the female's entrance. It was uncomfortable and my body originally just wanted to stop the intrusion of the foreign object. But I knew better than to judge things by their initial sensation, so I began to endure it. I had seen it preformed enough times on "The Playboy Channel" to rationalize that there must be some pleasure involved somewhere.

And a few moments after Marco began oscillating my body seemed to give up in its efforts to impede the insertion of the foreign object and just grew to accept it. This was when I began to feel the pleasure I was hoping to feel. Well, I guess it wasn't quite as pleasurable as I had hoped, but it still had its pleasure.

But it was a different pleasure than I expected. It was sort of like normal mating (the feeling of being full and empty varying quickly), but the feeling of pleasure my brain received was quite different. It was less intense than normal mating, but it had it's own unique, "flavor" if I may use that word. I could best describe it as a comparison between different types of a Human food called candy. Most candy is made from the same sugars, but every different type tastes different regardless of how close their composition is. They're all sweet, but they each have a different sweetness. And that's how I felt about pseudomating. It was in the same category as normal mating, but it had it's own unique flavor.

And there wasn't only the pleasure of pseudomating to be had either. I learned quickly that while Marco was oscillating his reproductive fluid depositories (I have heard them referred to as "balls" before, but it's such a generic term that I doubt that it is the official name) were making contact with the outside of my entrance. At first it was more annoying than anything, but eventually I began to feel a strange kind of pleasure from it as well. And every now and then, when his reproductive fluid depositories made contact with my entrance just right, there was an intense spark of pleasure. And that got me thinking…

My entrance wasn't being used at the moment, but it was still creating its own lubrication as if it was intending to be used. So I decided that if it's ready why not use it? I had seen females on "The Playboy Channel" have a cock both in their solid waste removal opening and their entrance at the same time. Although I wanted to try it myself, keeping my mating a secret with Marco only had lead me to realize that I never could. But this was my chance to at least get an idea of what it might feel like.

I applied all my forward weight to one hand and when I was sure I was steady enough (especially difficult with Marco oscillating into me) I gently reached back and inserted a finger into my own entrance. This produced yet another new flavor of pleasure which was similar yet different. To say that it was better than normal mating wouldn't be accurate, but I did thoroughly enjoy this new flavor of mating. So much so that I didn't mind substituting pseudomating for normal mating every once in a while. And Marco didn't seem to have any objections either so that's exactly what we did. It was nice to try something different every once in a while (not that I was getting bored of normal mating or anything) and pseudomating helped us to do that.

Those are all of the major ways of mating and preparing to mate that Marco and I have tried, but there's more to mating than just the different ways of doing it. One of the first things I noticed on "The Playboy Channel" was that the couples only sometimes mated like Marco and I had the first time. There were many different "positions" that allowed humans to perform different forms of mating due to their flexible nature and strange body shape. I took notes on everyone I had seen and Marco had been kind enough to help me try quite a few out.

I could go on for many pages about each different position and it's benefits along with it's limitations, but that would be redundant. I have already made extensive notes on each different position in other places. But to quickly summarize: some of the positions I found to be more pleasurable while doing certain things. Some of them were less pleasurable and some of them were downright idiotic and very unpleasurable.

To summarize this entry up until now Marco and I have been mating regularly and trying all sorts of new things, most of which turned out to be very pleasurable. But there were times when Marco was not around and I wanted to mate very badly. School kept him occupied for most of the day and being an Animorph was a full time job in itself so we didn't always have time to mate. But researching different mating techniques for most of the day left me wanting to try them out quickly, especially when I saw something that I knew would be pleasurable . So if Marco wasn't around and I couldn't ask Tobias to help me I needed to figure out some way of doing things myself.

I had been finger mating myself for some time, but it just wasn't even close to the same. Then one day on "The Playboy Channel" I saw a female playing with what I could only describe as an artificial cock. It had the same shape and dimensions as a real cock, but it was made out of what looked like some type of rubber or plastic. I instantly hatched an idea. It shouldn't be that hard to make one for myself. Plastics and rubbers were generally easy to obtain and had relatively low melting points. It wouldn't be that difficult to gather up some spare plastic or rubber, melt it down and remold it into something that looked similar to a cock. So I went off to the Human waste processing area, or as the Humans call it a junkyard, to see what I could come up with.

It was quite easy to put together a few parts to make my own plastic processing plant. I found a steel barrel to use as the melting pot and rigged it so that it would pour the melted plastic into a mold. But since I didn't have a mold of a cock and I didn't have the time, energy, or desire to intricately create one I simply cut a metal pipe into two pieces lengthwise and used that. When the plastic poured out and hardened it would only be in the shape of a cylinder, but then I could then sculpt it to the desired dimensions and contours.

The hardest part was gathering all the plastic I needed. I found out quickly that plastic bottles didn't actually contain much plastic, so I had to find alternative sources. Before long I had a barrel full of assorted plastic and now it was time to add some heat.

Although I would need a lot of heat generating it was quite easy. As one of my side projects long ago I had begun to construct a replica of an Andalite Shredder. It was far from being as effective as a real one, but I didn't need it to be for this application. Even at a fraction of a normal Shredder's power it was still more than enough to heat up the barrel and melt most of the plastic.

Because I had used a few different types of plastic and they all had their own melting point I was left with a sticky and gooey half solid and half liquid mess when I began to see it start to boil. I would have to refine my plastic sources later on to get a more consistent blend, but for now this was the best I could do. I quickly poured the semi-molten plastic into the mold and let it cool.

When I unclamped the mold and took out the cylindrical piece of plastic it had a very unique design pattern on it due to the different types of plastic used, but it had worked close to how I had envisioned it to work. Now all that was left was to sculpt the rough blank into something that looked like a cock.

I was never really a very good artist, but after a day or two I was beginning to get something that looked almost like what I had seen on TV. But when I began to try it out on myself it felt just as I thought it would feel. Sure, it was the proper dimensions and had the proper profile, but it was far from having the right feel. It felt dead; just like a piece of molded plastic. But that's not to say that it still wasn't pleasurable; far from it. It's just that it needed some refinement.

So over the next week or so I experimented greatly and began to make some serious progress. I had improved my raw materials as well as my methods and my artificial cock was beginning to feel better and better. It still lacked the warmth and character of an actual cock, but I was getting closer all the time.

But spending all that time working on my artificial cock, doing further research into Human mating, and actually mating with Marco had begun to take it's toll on me. I realized that I was spending so much time obsessing about mating that all the other things I was working on had to be pushed aside. And being an Animorph was demanding as well. I was lucky that the Yeerks had been relatively quiet recently, but that could only mean that they were preparing for something big.

When Tobias and I were sent to keep surveillance on a building that we thought might have been the focal point of the new Yeerk plan I couldn't keep my mind on the task. I was too preoccupied with mating to really focus much on the surveillance. Luckily Tobias was the most experienced surveyor so I could slack off a bit, but this was the first time I realized that there was something wrong with me. It was almost as if I was addicted to Human mating. I had focused on nothing else for the past two weeks or so and I knew that I had to break the habit. I couldn't be so closed minded. I had more important things to work on than my own personal pleasure. I was all that stood between the Yeerks from infesting the entire Human race. I couldn't afford to narrow my focus onto such a personal thing so much.

But even knowing all of that I still couldn't break my addiction. It took something much more serious to do that.

Tobias had almost caught Marco and I mating once and had flown by my scoop numerous times while I was observing "The Playboy Channel" and taking notes. Thankfully it was hard to see into my scoop from the air so I didn't think that he had ever seen anything, but it was the time he almost caught Marco and I that really bothered me.

As usual he had announced that he was coming in before he actually swooped down, so Marco and I quickly stopped our mating and I quickly began to demorph. I was able to stall him so that he didn't land until I had completely demorphed and Marco had reattached his artificial skin again, but I hated doing it.

Tobias was my _shorm_. And even though I never lied to him about anything concerning mating I was relegated to telling only parts of the truth. It shouldn't have to be like that. We weren't supposed to have any secrets between each other, but Marco had made me promise not to tell for fear of never mating again. I hated the situation I was in and there was nothing I could do to fix it. But if I couldn't fix it I would at least try and make it the best I could make it.

Marco and I still mated almost every day, but now it was only after dark when I knew Tobias would be asleep. And to stop Tobias from catching me doing anything mating related (because I would never lie to him if he asked) I had done away with almost all the other aspects of mating. Very rarely did I do any more research and my artificial cock had been put on hold so I could get back to working on my other projects.

I realized that I had gone too far with mating. I had been swept up in the pleasure and had not noticed what it was truly doing to me. I needed to find a balance between mating and all of the other things in my life. And after a tough day or two I finally began to find that balance.

I have gone back to work on my Gestalt Atom Randomizer and interfacing it with my antenna. I haven't paid any attention to it since I first experienced mating, but now I was intent on finishing it. I had also fallen behind on my Human observations schedule. I was supposed to have already finished observing a part of the nearby city which The Animorphs called "The Shady Side of Town". I wasn't sure what exactly made it so shady, but I was determined to find out. That's what I will start with tomorrow.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 6:53pm Human Time.


	4. 9:3:98

Human Date: September 3rd, 1998

Andalite Date: Still unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 4:42pm Human Time

* * *

It's been a few days since I stopped obsessing over mating and I'm amazed at how much work I've gotten done since then.

I finally went back to work on my Gestalt Atom Randomizer, and after working on it for close to a day I was finally able to interface it with my existing antenna. I was now able to receive a few more channels on my TV that were being broadcast from a greater distance away. Although the Gestalt Atom Randomizer did improve their quality it was far from working correctly. And as I examined it closely I noticed that an aluminum oxide layer always formed quickly on the sheet of Aluminum I was using which greatly affected the aluminum's properties. The exterior of the aluminum was the point at which it made contact with the rest of the machine, and if there was an oxide layer on it the signal from deeper down in the actual aluminum would have trouble getting through. There was a very simple was of keeping the aluminum from forming an oxide layer, but in order to build it myself I would need some parts from Radioshack. And, as always seemed to be the case, I did not have the necessary money to purchase them. So I put the Gestalt Atom Randomizer on hold once again until I could come up with enough money to purchase what I needed.

But that was only a side project. The main thing I had focused on these past few days was my human observations. I had fallen behind schedule quite a bit and was now trying to compensate for lost time. I was already supposed to have been done observing "The shady side of town" and have moved on to other parts of the city, but due to my obsession with mating I had not even started.

The first thing I almost always did when beginning my human observations was to ask my fellow Animorphs about their knowledge on the subject. I had gotten to ask Tobias about "The shady side of town" once while we were keeping surveillance on some possible Yeerk activity, but he really didn't have much information despite living there for himself with his Uncle not too long ago.

He told me that he rarely went outside after dark and that most people didn't either. I figured that it had something to do with the shade, but he just laughed when I asked him about it. _Yeah_, he said back, _it has to do with the shade I guess. There's a lot of shady people who live there as well_.

So therefore the people had to be the shady ones. The part of the city was most likely named after them and not because there was extra shade there. But that posed an interesting question. Why were the people shady? Were they abnormally tall and therefore created more shade than an average person? Tobias had lived there, but he was average in height. This wasn't making any sense.

And when I asked Tobias about it he just laughed again and told me that he'd explain it to me later. He had just seen Jake and Marco coming in to relieve us of our surveillance position and we were both very tired that day. Besides, it was getting dark and we needed to fly back quickly to our respective homes.

That was only about a day ago, but I didn't have time to wait for him to explain. I needed to start the second part of my observation as quickly as possible. I hoped that I could figure it out for myself, and if I couldn't then I would just have to find Tobias and have him explain it to me.

The second part of my observation plan consisted of me actually observing. I needed a broad view of things at first to see what needed to be further observed and what I could deduce by general observations. That's why I normally morphed into my northern harrier morph and got a good view from the sky.

The first time I made a pass of "the shady part of town" was a few days ago around the middle of the day. I took extensive notes on what I observed and I have already added them to my other human observation notes, but there are a few important things I still want to mention here.

The first thing that I noticed about "the shady side of town" was that there was no reason for it to be any shadier than any other part of the city. In fact, most of the buildings there were smaller compared to other parts of the city, so one could even argue that this part of town was the least shady. That was an important thing to notice because it confirmed what Tobias had already told me. It was the people who lived here who were shady, not the part of the city itself.

The reason I needed to confirm what Tobias had said was because quite often the rest of The Animorphs were either misinformed on a particular subject or just plain wrong. Take mating for example. I had asked Tobias about it quite a while ago and he told me that it was a very private thing and that no one really talked about it much, yet there was an entire television channel dedicated to it which anyone could receive (if they deciphered the coding anyway; quite an easy thing to do). So if the physical location wasn't shady then the only thing remaining to be classified as shady, as Tobias had said, were the people.

I had gotten a look at quite a few people during my few days of observation, and some of them did appear somewhat larger than average, at least from the sky; although that didn't hold true for everyone. Just as everywhere else there was always a diverse group of people. A large number of them were tall and had a skin color close to that of Cassie's, but there were also quite a few shorter ones who had a skin color close to that of Marco. And as always there were exceptions. For observation purposes though I found that those were the two main groups.

These two different types of humans didn't really seem to interact with each other very much. From what I saw the darker skinned people tended to socialize with the darker skinned people while the lighter skinned people tended to socialize with the lighter skinned people. They often moved around in packs and all the members would wear close to the same colored artificial skin. I still have not completely figured out the purpose of these packs, but my best guess would be that they're some kind of social organization. I have seen many examples of authentic human organizations and humans seem to enjoy being a part of them, but what purpose they served in "the shady side of town" I wasn't sure. I would need to move on to step three of my observation, morphing into a human and observing things first hand, before I could figure out what purpose these organizations were formed for.

But other than these organizations I had relatively little else to observe. The only other thing I was wondering about was why people were living in "the shady side of town", and that was a very general question. It would take until step four, interacting with other humans, for me to learn the answer to that. And I was really only curious because "the shady side of town" didn't seem to have quite the same standard of living that other parts of the city and its suburbs had.

Many of the buildings in this part of the city looked old and worn. Many were beginning to crumble and many of them appeared to be abandoned. The streets were in bad condition as well; full of garbage and holes, but the automobiles that drove by seemed to be in quite the same condition. I didn't get a real good look into the living quarters of many of the residents because many of the windows were blocked with either metal bars or possibly something more concealing like bricks or wood. And when I did get a clear view into a living quarter it seemed small, cramped, and not very desirable. Why humans continued to live in substandard living quarters like these I wasn't sure, but it was something I was intent on finding out.

Other than those two things "the shady side of town" had seemed to be like other sections of the city, so there wasn't much more to observe. But as I was debating what to do next I remember that Tobias had told me that human activity at night was very different than in the day. Even though he had told me that most people stayed inside their living quarters after dark I was still curious as to why. What went on during the night that people needed to stay in their living quarters? Even though I wasn't expecting to see much I decided to dedicate this coming night to observation of "the shady side of town".

I would've waited until I had come back to write this entry, but I had a short time to wait as the Zackuthurian detector I was working on stabilized (a small side project I've been working on). I plan to write a short entry tomorrow about what I've observed tonight and what my future plans are for my observation of "the shady side of town" before more likely than not beginning the second part of my observation.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 4:59pm Human Time


	5. 9:4:98

Human Date: September 4th, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 2:11am Human Time

* * *

I said that I would be writing tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait. I found something incredibly spectacular in my observations this evening and I had to record all the details as soon as possible.

Tonight began normal and somewhat boring actually. I left my scoop just after the sun had gone down and began flying towards the city with my owl morph. It wasn't all that far, but I still needed to stop on the way and rest since owls aren't exactly made for long distance flying. Anyway, after making it to the city and taking another small rest I began my observations.

I wasn't surprised to see very little activity. Just as Tobias had said most people were within their homes. This was normal behavior for humans and most creatures that are active during the day time though. Since they had trouble seeing with little to no light they often used the night to rest. But there was something about the way Tobias had said it that made me feel like there was more to it than that.

With all the artificial light creation technology that the Humans had they could be active at any time, and I had seen this on quite a few occasions. But this part of the city seemed to be somewhat lacking in working artificial lighting. There were still occasional working lighting fixtures and the occasional automobile headlights to illuminate the sidewalks, but there was a great deal less light in this part of the city than the rest. Perhaps that's why people stayed inside during the night? It was definitely a possibility, but I needed some more evidence.

And it wasn't as if there were no Humans on the streets either. Despite the lack of artificial lighting there were still a number of humans to be seen. Many of them were part of the human social groups I had mentioned earlier, but there were a few that seemed to be alone or simply with one other person.

To be honest this part of the city at night was not that different from what it appeared as during the day. Sure, more people stayed in their living quarters at night, but it was no where near the difference that some other parts of the city had. I was beginning to call Tobias' statement into question. But it was still early on in my nocturnal observations, so I needed more information before I could truly come to any conclusion.

As I circled around this part of the city though I saw more of the same: A few working lighting fixtures, the occasional social group engaged in conversation with one another or with another person, and the occasional automobile, usually in poor condition, driving down one of the worn out roads. I was beginning to get bored and was about to start heading back to my scoop when I noticed a strange female standing on the corner of two merging streets.

It wasn't that seeing a female was strange (although there did seem to be more males in this part of the city than females) it was the artificial skin she was wearing that seemed strange. Normally Humans would wear as much artificial skin as possible without beginning to overheat. Wearing anything less seemed "improper" to them because most humans were embarrassed about showing certain body parts, and sometimes all of their body.

There were exceptions to this however. The main example I had seen was when Humans immersed themselves in water in order to cool themselves down. In this case it was acceptable to wear very little artificial skin so that it absorbed as little water as possible. But the female I had witnessed didn't look as if she was about to go "swimming" as the Humans called it since the nearest body of water was probably about two Earth miles away. It seemed strange to me that a Human would wear such revealing artificial skin if they had no intention of getting wet. So, I decided to focus my attention on her for some time to see what she was intending to do.

But as time passed I began to believe I was wasting my time. She had continued to stand in the exact same place ever since I began observing her. The most exciting thing she'd done was start smoking what humans called a cigarette; hardly anything worth noting. I was about to leave my perch in order to find something else to observe when something unusual finally happened.

An automobile came into view and I watched it stop right next to the sidewalk at the end of one of the streets. And to my surprise the female I was observing headed over to the automobile as the driver rolled down his window. I could see them begin to talk, but I was too far away to clearly hear what they were saying. I was tempted to take flight again in order to move in closer, but just as I was about to take off I saw the female turn around and begin walking away from the car.

I thought that their interaction was already over, but to my surprise the driver of the car (who happened to be a male) exited his vehicle and began to follow the female into a nearby alleyway. I couldn't get a clear view into the alley from my current position so I took off and began to look for a better observation point. By the time I had gotten across the street and perched on the roof of one of the buildings creating the alleyway I had missed approximately forty-five Human seconds of what the female and driver were doing. But when I finally did perch and look down at the pair of humans I had no trouble figuring out what was going on.

The female had bent over some human waste receptacles and the male had positioned himself behind her. The male's inner and outer layers of artificial skin around his waste had been peeled away and the female's loose midsection artificial skin (which I believe the Humans call a skirt) was folded over on top of her back revealing her midsection and lower torso. This position for both of them dumbfounded me at first, but as the male positioned himself better behind the female I finally figured out what they were doing! They were mating! And when the male began oscillating I knew for certain that they were mating.

All along I had been told by everyone I asked that human mating was a private ritual experienced only by those who were very close to each other. I had believed that up until the time I had seen "The Playboy Channel" which was a channel dedicated almost solely to human mating which contained many examples of Humans in their mating rituals. And now, I was witnessing a male and a female who may or may not have known each other mating outdoors where anyone passing by would be able to see them. According to my fellow Animorphs this sort of thing never happened, but it was happening right in front of me! The other Animorphs had to be wrong.

But as I watched the humans mate I began to try and rationalize what I was seeing. Although my fellow Animorphs were sometimes wrong about things there was usually at least a piece of truth in what they said. So if mating was really a private thing why was the couple mating this way?

This could've been a very rare opportunity indeed. I didn't have enough information to determine whether this was just a chance observation or if Humans really did mate publicly sometimes just like this. Perhaps this couple had merely been in such a hurry to mate that they couldn't wait until they made it to a better spot. But the female had been waiting for almost ten minutes for the male and the male even had an automobile which could take them to a more suitable location very quickly. That couldn't have been right.

I didn't think that they enjoyed mating in this specific place either. A human nose is very sensitive to sulfur containing compounds, and decaying organic matter tends to produce many such compounds. Since there was plenty of decaying organic matter in the waste receptacles there must have been quite an unpleasant smell in that alleyway as well.

And what if they were indeed strangers? They didn't show me any sign that they knew each other so it was definitely a possibility. But then what about mating being only preformed by people who were close to each other? Was that also in question? There were just too many things I didn't know, but things were about to get a whole lot clearer.

The male quickly began to speed up his oscillations, a sign that I had come to learn meant the male was almost finished mating. And sure enough after a few more oscillations he imbedded himself into the female one last time before holding that position. And after a few seconds of holding his position he began to pull his cock out of the female's entrance. I didn't have a clear view of the act, but I had seen it done many times on "The Playboy Channel" so I already knew what it looked like.

The male re-applied his artificial skin as the female did the same. I figured that their mating was over, but I was only partially correct. They were in fact done mating, but there was one more important piece of the puzzle remaining for them to answer; why were they mating in the first place? I didn't think that I would get an answer, but to my surprise I did.

Once both of them had finished re-applying their artificial skin the male reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. I had an idea of what it could be originally, but it wasn't until he pulled out something green that I could confirm it. He had pulled out what Humans call a "wallet". It's where Humans (mostly male humans) keep their money so that they could pay for things when the need arises. But why was he…

As I saw him hand some of his money over to the female suddenly something clicked into place. I knew exactly what was going on! The male was looking to mate and the female offered to mate with him as a service. She was a… a… professional mater! Why hadn't I thought of it before? Humans with excess money almost always hired other people to do things for them that they themselves didn't want to do or simply couldn't do; I had seen it many times. There were professional foliage adjusters, professional cleaners, professional food preparers, and just about every other professional that could be thought of. Why not have professional maters as well?

They must have practiced and trained for quite a while to become professional maters, and they must have been very skillful at mating. Otherwise why would any males want to use their services if there were other females that they could mate with for free?

I was so sure that this was the reasoning that I didn't even bother to make any more observations to come to my conclusion. The male, who wanted to have a very pleasurable mating experience, had obviously gone in search of a professional mater and had found the one I was currently observing. The female preformed her part in the mating ritual quite well judging by the quickness of the male to finish and by the sounds he was making. And since the female had preformed well and to the male's desires he had given her some of his excess money in return for her services. And once they were finished mating the male got back into his automobile and drove away while the female went back to standing on the same street corner to wait for another customer.

This was something not only new to me but incredibly shocking to me as well. If there were such people as professional maters in Human culture than there was no conceivable way that mating would only be preformed by people who were very close to each other. Mating could be preformed between complete strangers, as I had most likely just witnessed, as well. And not only that, it also appeared to be acceptable for couples to mate out in public; not just privately as my fellow Animorphs had clamed. This was truly something I had not expected to witness.

I had never seen any professional maters before in all my observations of the city, so I had to assume that professional maters were only found in "the shady side of town". That didn't give me any clues to why the people were so shady, but it gave me a clue as to why people decided to keep living in this part of the town. If there were professional maters around then I would imagine everybody that had excess money would've loved to live here despite the worse living conditions. And I'm sure that all the professional maters also lived in this part of town as well.

I was so fascinated by this professional mater that I continued to observe her for almost two more Earth hours. I wanted to record as many details as I could about her because this was definitely something I wanted to investigate further in the third and fourth parts of my observation plan. I watched carefully and closely when she had another customer, but this time all the customer wanted preformed was some mouth mating.

A professional mater must be prepared to mate many different types of ways depending on what the customer wanted I assumed. And not only that, but they must be very skilled in every type of mating as well in order to draw in more customers. I had never seen any advertisements for these professional maters, or ever even heard of them myself before for that matter, so that lead me to believe that these professional mater's only form of advertisement was their customers. If the customer found the experience extremely pleasurable he would then probably suggest that all his male friends use their services as well.

And I had no reason to think that just because I had only seen a female professional mater that they were all female. There must be male professional maters as well in order for females to receive their pleasure. It was something I had to look further into during the third and fourth parts of my observation plan.

But after watching the professional mater mate for the third time I began to get an idea. It didn't appear that the professional mater was doing anything that I hadn't either seen or tried myself. I knew that I was no where near as experienced as the professional mater was, but I began to think to myself that I might be able to try something like this. Marco and I had already been mating for over two weeks now. Although I knew that it was a relatively short amount of time we had tried many different things and I also had learned very quickly. Perhaps I would not be of the same caliber as a real professional mater, but I was not expecting to be paid as such.

I had seen the males pay the professional mater quite a lot of money for her services, so even if I could earn just a fraction of that money myself it would still be enough to buy many of the parts I needed from Radioshack. And besides, I would get more chances to mate! I couldn't comprehend why everyone wouldn't want to be a professional mater. Getting money and pleasure at the same time sounded very good to me indeed.

I had observed three different customers by now and I was beginning to understand the routine. At first the customer and the mater would talk, probably discussing what it is the male wanted. Then they would find a semi-hidden place and begin doing whatever the customer wanted to do. After that the customer would pay the mater either a standard rate that the mater charged or whatever the customer felt was appropriate for the mater's performance. And then the mater would be ready for the next customer. It was very simple really.

So after the third customer had left I also left my perch in order to find a suitable place for myself to begin mating. I knew I couldn't compete with an actual professional mater, so I needed to get far enough away from her so that other males looking to mate wouldn't know she was there and be tempted to go to her instead of me. I wasn't sure if there was a directory of professional maters or if they just chose their own locations (I never really considered why professional maters didn't have their own shops or maybe even went to their customer's homes to mate. It would be more private there and probably more comfortable to mate there as well. But perhaps the people looking to mate wanted to mate quickly, so an alleyway would be a quicker than an actual bedroom. I needed more information on the subject, but for now I had no problem using an alleyway to mate).

After searching for a decent looking location away from any other professional maters (I had seen another one, also female, during my search) I finally found one. It was a small alley between two large buildings just as I had seen the professional mater use, but there was one main difference. In this alley it appeared that someone was trying to dispose of an old and worn mattress, and that would be the perfect thing to mate on. It was better than standing or kneeling on the ground anyway. So after making sure that there were no other professional maters in the immediate area I swooped down into the alleyway and began to demorph. And once I was completely Andalite I quickly began to morph again to my mating morph.

Once I was fully human I tested out the mattress. It wasn't the most comfortable thing I had ever felt, but it was certainly better than lying on the ground. I got back up and began to walk out on to the street (since that's where professional maters attracted their customers) but I quickly realized there was a slight problem. My human morph still didn't contain any artificial skin. Marco had told me that it would just get in the way so I never had incorporated any artificial skin into my morph. But even though a professional mater's job was to mate, they still wore at least small pieces of artificial skin. But as I thought about it more I came to realize that it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Not only would it be obvious that I was an amateur mater by my appearance it would certainly be obvious by my performance. I was also going to tell any customers I might receive that I wasn't an experienced professional mater just to avoid any confusion, and the lack of any artificial skin should've made it obvious. I wanted to attract some customers, but I didn't want them to think that I was an actual professional mater only to be left unsatisfied with my services. And besides, just as Marco had said it would only get in the way. So, without any artificial skin at all, I stepped out onto the street, making sure that I could be seen by the passing cars and pedestrians, and declared my services were ready to be used to anyone who wanted to use them.

I knew that there was no one in the immediate area (since I didn't want to be seen morphing) so I was prepared to wait. But after almost thirty minutes there hadn't been any activity. Perhaps I had chosen a bad spot. I was not entirely familiar with professional mating so I wasn't sure if there were designated areas for it or not. Also, I still didn't know if there was a registry of all the professional maters somewhere either. To be honest I wasn't exactly sure how customers found a professional mater at all. I was hoping that someone wanting to mate would just pass by, but it did appear that it was going to happen that way. I was just about to give up when I saw an automobile turn onto my street and begin to drive towards me.

I did my best to make myself visible so the driver could see me, but to my disappointment the automobile went straight past me without even slowing down. Perhaps the driver wasn't looking to mate, or perhaps I was doing something wrong. Another automobile drove by shortly after but with the same results as the previous one. It was then that I began to ask myself what was I doing?

I had only recently learned of and observed professional maters a few hours ago and now I was trying to imitate them? I could be doing so many things wrong that any male looking to mate would just end up laughing at me instead of mating with me. I was a fool to think that I could do something like this when there are other people out there who have to be much more experienced then me. I needed more observational data before I could seriously attempt to do this. But just as I was about to leave again I saw a male come around the corner to my right and began walking towards me. _This is my last chance_, I thought to myself. _If he doesn't mate with me then I'll have to go back and observe some professional maters more closely to learn what I am doing wrong._

But as he began to get closer (he was distracted by something in a plastic bag he was carrying) I began to feel a strange emotion that I only ever felt in my human form. I believe the Humans call it "being nervous". All of a sudden my human brain made me jump from out on the sidewalk and back into the safety of the alley. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do this. Two weeks of mating experience was nowhere near enough. I would probably do a horrible job. Besides, I'm not sure if there are any regulations that I should follow. What if I break a Human law in the process of mating? I would easily be able to avoid being taken to prison, but it would be the knowledge that I did something wrong that would make me not want to try mating like this again…

But I finally got control of my nervous and paranoid Human mind and stepped back out onto the sidewalk. Marco seemed to get lots of pleasure by mating with me so why should other males be much different? I could do this. I had seen what the other professional maters had done and I have already done much of the same. I wasn't about to let my Human mind get the better of me here. I wanted some of that money and more importantly I wanted to mate. You see, Marco and I had both been very busy today and we never had a chance to mate. That was very unusual to me, so now I really wanted to mate badly. And here was my chance to do it.

I watched as the male kept approaching, but his attention remained on whatever was in the bag he was carrying. He was so preoccupied that he was almost about to pass me and not even notice me. That's when I knew I had to take things into my own hands.

"Excuse me," I said out loud. It's an expression that Humans use when they want to get another Human's attention. He quickly looked up in my direction and completely froze in place once he saw me. He was so shocked to see me that he even let his plastic bag drop to the ground. I heard a small plastic SNAP noise as the contents of his plastic bag hit the concrete below him, but he didn't seem to mind. He was now completely transfixed on me.

I hadn't really gotten a good look at him before, but now since he was only a few feet away from me I began to notice some detail. I am horrible at guessing a Human's age just by his appearance, but I guessed that he was somewhere between sixteen and twenty years of age. He was a bit taller than average (perhaps being one of the "shady" people that lived in this part of town) and he appeared to be one of the members of a social organization due to his red and black artificial skin. It was very loose fitting on him and it looked like it was just about to fall off, but that's what the members of these social organizations decided to wear. He also had a skin color somewhat darker than Cassie's and he didn't appear to have any hair on his head.

After both of us just stood there for what felt like a large amount of time I began to try and initiate the conversation I had seen all the other professional maters perform. "I was wondering if you were looking to mate," I said to the still shocked male.

"Wh… what?" was all that he replied in a very strange accent. He must have been from a different country because it was hard for me to understand him sometimes.

"I asked whether you were looking to mate or not," I said back to him. "If so, I would like you to mate with me. I don't have much experience, but I should be able to satisfy you. The males that I have mated with before always seemed satisfied afterwards."

He continued to stare at me for a while before he finally said, "How… how old are ya?"

At first I didn't know what to say. I was sixteen Andalite years old, but I wasn't sure what that was in Human years without doing the calculations. But then I realized that he wasn't asking about me; he was asking about my morph. I knew that Rachel happened to be thirteen years old when I acquired her, so I calmly said, "I am thirteen years old. Thirrrrrr-teeeeeen. Thir, thirteen. Teeeenah."

I hadn't realize that I was playing with words until the male asked, "Are ya okay? Ya on some kind a drug or somethin'?"

"I do not have any synthetic substances in my body," I said back to him, only getting a weirder response for my trouble.

"Ya sure ya didn't get hit on da head wit somethin' girl?" he said back, still not changing his shocked facial expression.

"I am of sound mind and body," I replied, "why do you keep insisting otherwise?"

"It's just dat you're thirteen and a whore", he answered, "a hot lookin' whore who talks funny."

I had heard the term whore used before, but I wasn't exactly sure what it meant. To be safe I decided just to respond to the last part of his statement. "Talking is by far my worst component when it comes to mating," I replied, "I promise that I'll do much better with the other components." I gave a small pause before saying, "So, do you want to mate with me?"

His initial shock began to wear off and I could see him giving some thought as to what he wanted to do. It was then that he finally noticed that his bag was on the ground. He picked it up and took a look inside. "Shit!" he said at first, but as he inspected whatever was in his bag closer I could overhear him saying, "It ain't too bad. It's justa small crack. It don't matter." He seemed to be more interested in what was in his bag then me at the time, but eventually he looked back at me and began to think about his options again.

"Damn," he said after looking me over a bit, "Ya sure ya not wit the FBI or somethin'? I could probably go to jail fo dis. But you've got such a sweet ass that I think it'd be worth it."

"I am not related with any law enforcement agency," I responded, "why do you ask?"

"Nevamind," he said back, "How much doya charge?"

This was the moment of truth. I had a customer lined up, now I just needed to finalize it. I wasn't sure whether my inexperience would drive him away, but he had seemed interested in me up until now. I even began to see a bulge growing through his lower outer skin. I knew from my practice with Marco that was a really good sign that a male was looking to mate.

"Since I admittedly haven't had much experience mating professionally," I began, "I will accept whatever you decide I deserve after our mating is complete."

He looked at me strangely again before saying, "You tellin me dat I can pay ya whatevur I want?"

"Yes," I replied, a little confused by his strange accent and the wording of his response, "You can pay me whatever you think I deserve for my performance."

"Wit an offer like dat," he began, "how can I refuse? Sure, I'll mate wit ya."

I was so happy that I nearly lost control of my human emotions. But, just as all the other professional maters I had seen I was able to keep my excitement down as I calmly said, "Alright, follow me."

I quickly made my way over to the mattress, but I realized that I had missed one important thing. I had forgotten to ask him what he wanted to do. I couldn't ask him now, could I? That's not what any of the other professional maters had done. I was just going to have to do what I thought he wanted me to do. And since I had only ever mated with Marco I was about to begin the most common mating ritual that we performed.

When I reached the mattress I quickly got down on my knees and waited for my customer to approach me. He seemed kind of confused at first, but when he got close enough to me I made the first move. I reached out and released the fasteners holding up his outer layer of artificial skin (although I probably could have just pulled on them and they would've slipped off since they were so loose) and watched as it fell to the ground. He got a bit closer and I could clearly see a very big bulge in his inner layer of artificial skin. I wasted no time in quickly putting my fingers between the elastic of his inner artificial skin and his body while I quickly pulled them down.

I was quite surprised at what I saw pop up after that. I could tell that it wasn't quite at its maximum size yet, but even so his cock was already almost bigger than Marco's. I'm proficient at estimating length and Marco's cock appeared to be slightly under five Human inches long with a diameter of about a human inch and a quarter. After this male's cock had reached it full size (all that was required was a few gentle touches from me) it was approximately six and a half human inches long and had a diameter of almost two and a quarter.

It was a lot bigger than I was expecting. I had never seen anyone else's cock in real life before besides Marco's and my own human morph's (which had never been erect). I had experience with a cock the size of Marco's, but this male's cock was going to be a challenge. I'm sure that an actual professional mater would have no trouble with the size, but I was no professional mater. I had seen cocks this big on "The Playboy Channel" regularly so I knew that it would be possible to do everything I knew how to do with it, but I just wasn't sure if _I_ could do it.

As I thought about what to do I almost completely forgot about the male standing right in front of me. I was slowly hand mating him while I was thinking, but it wasn't enough to keep him satisfied. I looked up at him and he seemed to be getting a bit impatient, so I had no more time to waste. He wanted to mate now and being the professional mater I couldn't refuse.

I calmly gave his cock a few licks just to get use to the taste. It tasted a lot like Marco's did so I began to feel at bit more at ease and ready to perform what I knew how to do. So after those few lick I cautiously inserted the tip of the male's cock into my mouth and began to suck on it just as Marco liked me to do. I could hear the male begin to make the noises that males do when they mate, so I knew that I was at least doing a satisfactory job. But he didn't seem content with me just sucking on the tip, so after a while I could feel him put his hands on the back of my head and begin to push my head onto more of his cock.

It was quite a weird experience since Marco was never so forceful with me. And not only that, but his cock was quite a bit larger than Marco's so I didn't have ANY free space in my mouth to use my tongue or anything else I had learned. My mouth was simply another hot and wet passage being used to mate.

But there was another strange thing happening as well. His cock was not only bigger in diameter than Marco's, but it was quite a bit longer. I could feel him begin pushing it in past my comfort point (about the size of Marco's cock) and I began to feel like I might choke. A professional mater would've been able to handle even the biggest of cocks, but as I had been reminded ever since I began I was not a professional mater.

As he entered more and more of his cock into my mouth I really began to feel like I was about to choke and gag on his cock. As much as I wanted to do whatever he wanted me to do I just couldn't take anymore. So to counteract his constant pressure I put both my hands out and contacted his body as I began to push myself back. He quickly seemed to understand that I was at my limit so he regrettably stopped applying pressure to the back of my head. I knew that I wouldn't be getting paid as much money if I didn't insert all of his cock into my mouth like he wanted, but I just didn't have the experience to do so. And I had already informed him that I was a relatively inexperienced mater, so he should've known that he wouldn't be getting the complete professional mating experience. I also didn't expect to get as much money as a true professional mater would anyway to begin with, so I had to stop him before something terrible happened.

Once he stopped applying pressure and I was free to move on my own I relaxed a small amount. I let his cock rest as deep in my mouth as my body would allow it to go. That way I could get use to it for a short time before I began to oscillate. I started off very slowly at first since I had never experienced mouth mating with such a large cock, but as time went on and I began to get a bit more comfortable I began to increase the frequency of my oscillations.

It took me some time, but I was eventually able to use some of the techniques I had practiced on Marco. As my jaw opened wider and my mouth began to adjust to the size I found that I was able to do more than I had originally thought possible with such a large cock. I still hadn't managed to insert the entire length into my mouth, but I slowly began to creep my way further and further down the length of his cock. And not only could I fit more of it inside my mouth, I was finally able to put my tongue to use after I maneuvered it properly. Although I had started off slow and wary with the male I was with it was becoming clearer and clearer that he enjoyed what I was doing. There was no mistaking the sounds he was making. They were the same sounds that Marco always made, more or less, and I knew that Marco always enjoyed mouth mating with me. I also knew that it wouldn't be long before the male began to release his cum. And when that time came I wanted to make sure I was ready.

I didn't have to wait long before I could begin to feel the spasms that were a prelude to a male cuming. From my experience with Marco I knew what was coming and I did everything I could to prepare myself. You see, when a male cums he tends to insert his cock as far as it can go in order to release his cum closer to the female's womb. Therefore there is less leakage of it out of the entrance and a better chance of pregnancy. Even though we were only mating for fun it was still something that the male always did. It was more of an instinct than anything else and it was almost impossible to control. That's why I had tried to prepare to take the full length of this male's cock into my mouth. I had been able to get all but about three-quarters of an inch into my mouth comfortably, but I had run out of time. When I felt the male's cock truly start to spasm I knew what was coming.

I took one last big gulp of air before loosening the muscles of my mouth and throat as much as possible. Just as I had expected he thrust the entire length of his cock into my mouth and held it there as he began to release his cum. I felt very uncomfortable in this position; so much so that I thought for sure I was about to cough and gag more that a few times, but somehow I was able to control myself. I felt the male's cum as it shot straight into the back of my throat and I quickly began to swallow it. The last thing I needed now was a large amount of cum in the back of my mouth. But the male finished cuming quickly enough and just held his cock there deep within my mouth. I had gotten a good breath previously, but now I was close to running out of oxygen. I was about to apply some more pressure on his body so I could signal him to pull the cock out of my mouth, but just before I was about to move he began to pull it out himself.

I took a deep breath as his cock exited my mouth before swallowing any residual cum. I looked up at him once I was done and he looked satisfied by my performance. But I wasn't quite done yet. I had given him some pleasure, now it was time for some of my own.

I slowly turned around and placed both my hands on the mattress which exposed my rear end to the male. "I'm all yours," I said to him just as I had heard occasionally on "The Playboy Channel". By this time I had become somewhat skilled at turning around to look in this position and I gave him a small smile. His cock was still limp from just recently releasing it's cum, but it quickly began to grow again. He didn't even wait for it to reach its maximum size before he kneeled down on the mattress behind me and began to insert it into my entrance.

I had finger mated with myself while I was mouth mating with the male and I was always glad that I did. Even though Marco was usually gentle inserting his cock into me it still helped to be ready. But I was exceptionally glad that I had finger mated before this male inserted his cock into my entrance. As I mentioned before this male had a very large cock and I wasn't sure that I would be able to handle it at first. I'm sure that a professional mater would've known exactly what to do in this situation, but unfortunately I didn't. The only thing I knew how to do is whatever I did with Marco, and Marco's cock was quite a bit smaller. I was also glad that this male didn't wait until his cock reached its maximum size before he entered my entrance.

It hurt. It hurt quite a bit actually. But he was the customer and I was just the service provider. He was in control of what he wanted to do and it was my job to do it for him. There was no way that I could simply say "stop" or "slow down". I had already made things bad enough by restricting our mouth mating and I didn't need to further agitate my one and only willing customer. So I did the only thing I could do. I clenched my teeth and began to endure it.

Not only was his cock larger than I was use to, but he was inserting it much too quickly. I couldn't help but wiggle and squirm as he stretched my entrance farther and quicker than anything ever had before. But before I knew it I felt his pelvic region make contact with my rear end and I knew he had inserted his entire length into me. I was greatly looking forward to the pause that always came at this point to let me get use to the size, but to my dismay he quickly began to pull out again.

It was then that I knew I had, pardon the human expression, bitten off more than I could chew. It was clear that I was not prepared for this and I didn't know how to handle it. I was a fool to believe that I could be a professional mater with only two weeks of experience, but it was too late to turn back now. The only thing I could do was look forward to the pleasure I knew was coming. But how soon, how much, and how long that pleasure would last I wasn't sure.

The male seemed oblivious to my struggles as he began to oscillate at an ever increasing frequency. At first it pained me greatly, but just as always with mating the pain eventually started to go away. The pain was much more intense in the beginning, but I found that it began to get numb quicker. That's when the pleasure really kicked in.

I had long ago realized that the larger something inserted into my entrance is the more pain it gives me at first, but the more pleasure it gives me afterwards. That's what I was hoping for when the male first inserted his cock into me, but the pain was so great at the time that I thought I might never feel the pleasure. I was greatly mistaken.

After the male settled into a steady frequency of oscillations I could begin to feel the pain melt away and be replaced by pleasure. But there was a lot more pleasure than I ever remember getting before. The male's cock just filled me up better and made me feel whole and complete. No longer did I just have a hole in me; now it was completely filled by this male and I absolutely loved the feeling. I had felt the same way with Marco, but this was a significant amount better. I could feel every contour of this males cock much more clearly than I could feel Marco's. I could feel his heartbeat pulsating within his cock much more vigorously than I could feel with Marco's. It was just like everything I had ever experienced about mating was multiplied by two and I loved every second of it.

Not only was the male beginning to make the normal noises that males make while mating, now I was beginning to make noises that I didn't even know I could make. I had totally lost control of my body to the innermost primal part of my brain and now my cognitive mind was simply drifting in a sea of pleasure. I could've stayed like this forever, but unfortunately I knew that I couldn't. And shortly after it began to feel immensely pleasurable I could feel the male's spasms begin. I wanted this experience to last forever, but as the male gave one last powerful thrust into me and began to release whatever cum he had left I knew it was almost over.

He stayed inside me for quite a long while as both of us tried to catch our breath. By the time he began to pull his cock out of my entrance it had shrunken significantly, but it was still large enough that it made the distinctive wet popping noise as it exited my body. With the male's cock withdrawn from my body I felt empty. And since his cock was the biggest I ever mated with I felt emptier than I ever had before. I wanted nothing more but to feel his cock inside me again filling me more than anything ever had before, but I knew enough to know that the male was finished mating. I slowly turned around on my hands and knees until I was facing the male and I gave him a smile, a human facial expression that denotes happiness or pleasure.

He looked back at me while still breathing heavily and said, "Dayum, dat was da best fuckin' I ever had."

I wasn't completely sure what he had said, but I could tell from his tone and demeanor that he had enjoyed mating with me; much to my relief. "I'm glad that I could be of service," I said back causing both of us to smile, "Is there anything else you would like to perform? Perhaps you would like to mate again?"

"Nah," he said back while taking a few gasps for air, "I cun barely move. Fowget about gettin' another boner. But derz one mo thing ya could do fo me. Howzabout ya clean me off?"

His accent made it hard to understand what he was saying, but I thought I knew what he wanted me to do. Just to be safe though I decided to ask again. "You want me to clean you off?"

"Ya," he replied as he grasped his shrinking cock, "get to it."

"But," I replied, "I do not have any paper towels or any other cleaning tools for that matter. How am I supposed to clean your cock?"

He laughed a bit before he said, "Wit yo mouth ya whore!"

I knew what he wanted me to do, but I had never tried something like that before. I might have seen it preformed once on "The Playboy Channel", but I had never cleaned Marco's cock after we had finished mating. The morphing process would always remove unwanted fluids from Marco's cock so I never had a reason to. But since this male couldn't morph I realized that he would need his cock cleaned of mating fluids manually.

I slowly approached his moist cock and tentatively grabbed a hold of it with one hand. It was very slippery, but I guess that was a good thing since we just mated. I wasn't sure what it was going to taste like, but I was somewhat eager to learn. I shifted a bit closer to him before I finally opened up my mouth and inserted the tip of his cock into it.

The taste was bizarre. I could still taste the saltiness I usually tasted when mouth mating with a male and I could also taste the residual flavor of cum which I had expected, but there was something more. I had tasted a male's mating juices many times, but I had never tasted my own. At first there was this strange almost sour taste that I kind of liked, but there was also this complementing sort of sweet taste that I found exciting as well. As with all mating fluids and mating parts it had its own unique taste, and I wasn't sure how much the mating had altered it exactly, but you'd have to taste it for yourself to really know what it tastes like.

I started with only the tip of the male's cock at first, but I quickly engulfed his entire cock (since it was shrinking it wasn't that difficult). I almost thought I was mouth mating as I began to work a bit harder, but the male clearly wasn't interested in mouth mating again.

"Yo," he said to me, "dat's enof. Don't make me pop a bona again!" So reluctantly I gave one last pass on his cock to make sure I got everything off that I could before I pulled it completely out of my mouth.

"Would you like anything else?" I said trying to be polite.

"Nah," he said back as he wiped his cock off with his inner layer of artificial skin to remove anything I had missed, "I'm good, I'm good." Then as he began to reapply his artificial skin I could hear him say to me, "Dat was a damn good fuck. Damn good."

I knew he was praising me for my work and I began to get excited. I was very curious as to how much I would receive for my work. I had made some mistakes that was for sure, but still I had worked hard not to stop him when he began to actually mate with me.

Once he was done applying his artificial skin he gave me a smile and pulled out his wallet. I could barely contain my excitement as he began to sort through however much money he had in there. And when I saw him pull out some money I could barely wait any longer. The only problem was that it was very dark in the alleyway and I couldn't see what denomination the bill he handed me was. I was eager to get out into the artificial light to see, but I still had a customer to deal with.

"Thank you very much!" I said as I grasped the bill in my hand.

"You earned it," he said back. "I wish I coulda givin' ya more, but dat's all I gots to spare." He began to turn around a walk away, but he had another thought. "Hey, ya gonna be back here tommora night? I might just hafta come back and pay ya anotha visit. You don't mind if I bring a few friends, do ya?"

Hearing him say that was definitely a shock. I had just wanted to see if I was experienced enough to be a professional mater and I realized that I wasn't. I honestly wasn't thinking about professionally mating with anyone else until I had more experience, but this male wanted to mate again tomorrow night. I had done a good enough job that I already had a customer for tomorrow night as well. And if he brought some of his friends (who I hoped were male) then things could get very interesting. I had seen multiple males mate with a single female before on "The Playboy Channel" and I was very curious how it would feel, but since I had only mated with Marco before today I didn't think I'd ever get the chance. But here it was right in front of me. How could I refuse?

"If you want me to be here tomorrow night," I said back to the male, "then I will be here tomorrow night. And I don't mind mating with a few other males either."

"Sounds good," he said back as he began walking away, "we'll be here around da same time. Peace." And with that he turned the corner and made his way out of the alley.

I waited for a few minutes just to make sure he was gone before I quickly rushed out into the artificial light and opened my hands. I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the crumple ten dollar bill that I saw. On the one hand the professional maters I had seen received quite a bit more money than I had and I worked hard to let the male do whatever he wanted with me. But I was by no means a professional mater and I knew that. I had made some mistakes and probably had not performed up to the standards of the actual professional maters. Ten Human dollars was still a decent amount of money for me and when I added in the pleasure I had received from the male it seemed just about right.

I was tempted to continue mating in order to see if there were any other customers attracted to me by my previous mating, but by now it was very late. I was not use to staying up this late. Even though I had taken a small nap during the day to compensate for the long night I had ahead of me all of my morphing had already tired me out. And that's not even taking the mating into consideration. Mating always tired me out and this session was no exception. And to top it all off I still had to fly back to my scoop before I could rest.

So I went back into the alleyway to hide as I demorphed and then remorphed into my owl morph. After making sure that I had my well earned ten Human dollars clutched tightly in my talon I flapped hard for some altitude and began my journey back to my scoop.

Along the way I began to try and remember everything that had happened to me tonight. I knew that I had to write everything down when I made it back or else I might forget something important the next day. And it also helped to keep my mind off of how tired I was and how hard it was to fly as an owl. I had to make a stop just as I did on the way to "the shady side of town", but I think the trip was quicker coming back than it was going there.

Once I finally landed back at my scoop I demorphed and sluggishly made my way over to my writings. I was very tired when I first arrived, but now after finishing writing one of the longer entries I've ever written I'm completely exhausted. How I'm able to keep standing on my hooves I'm not sure, but I know I can't do it for much longer. I'm just glad that there's nothing important I have to do in the morning since I know I will remain asleep until noon at least. But considering what I learned and experienced today I have no objections. In fact, I'm even looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 3:52am Human Time


	6. 9:4:98 part II

Human Date: September 4th, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 7:42pm Human Time

* * *

I ended up sleeping today until well past noon. I don't believe that I had ever woken up so late before, but then again I had never really fallen asleep so late (well, at least not on a "regular" day. The Animorphs have had missions during the night before and I have gone without sleep many times during my Andalite military training.) But when I woke up this morning I felt refreshed and renewed. A good long rest has a habit of doing that to you.

I wasted no time in performing my morning ritual (since I was already considerably late in doing so) and just after I finished I heard Tobias call out to me in thought-speak. _Hey Ax_, he said as he soared above me. I tried to find him with one of my stalk eyes, but I never had much luck doing so. If Tobias didn't want you to see him then you simply did not see him. _I was getting worried about you_, he continued. _You're not the type to sleep in like that. Must have been a crazy night last night, huh?_

_Yes, _I said back,_ it was quite crazy_. If only Tobias knew what I had really done. I sincerely wanted to tell him, and if he would've asked the right questions I would've, but I knew that it might not be the best thing to do. He wasn't supposed to know that I was mating at all let alone mating professionally. If he learned about what I had truly done last night then he would undoubtedly have some questions. And as I said before if he asked the right questions then I would not lie to him. I couldn't. He was my _shorm_. I'd rather cut off my own tail blade than lie to him. Even if it meant that I would never be able to mate again I still wouldn't lie to him. It was simply better to avoid the issue all together.

_I'm sure it was_, Tobias said back with a laugh. _Find out anything interesting?_

_Yes, _I replied_, quite a few things. But there are still quite a few things that I need some more information on. _

_Well, _Tobias said back_, I've just finished eating and we have some time before it's our turn to go do some more surveillance, so I can probably help you sort a few things out._

_That would be very helpful_, I said back to Tobias as I finally caught a glimpse of him in the sky. _ That way I could spend less time in this part of the city and go on to observing other parts of human society. I cannot believe that I've gotten so behind on my observations. _I went over to my notes and pulled out the appropriate pages while Tobias landed in his usual spot inside my scoop.

He was very helpful indeed. I had figured out a few things as usual, but I also had many things that were incomplete or simply wrong as well according to Tobias. I still needed to check and make sure the things Tobias told me were factual before I fully accepted them, but he seemed to be confident that he was correct about almost everything he said.

My most important question was still why were the people who lived in that part of the town "shady"? Tobias laughed when I explained my reasoning and quickly told me the height of the people living there had nothing to do with it. It was more about how they acted and what they did.

A person is considered "shady" when they're dishonest, dubious, and decadent. Tobias estimated that the term "shady" came from the fact that these people would be sneaky and hide in the shade to fool you so that they could stab you in the back when they got the chance. He was quick to tell me that not everyone in that part of the city was this way, but there was an unusually high concentration of them there.

I was weary of accepting this claim outright as I had not seen anybody act in such a way. But then again I had only been there for one night. Even if they were more abundant that in other parts of the city they might still be fairly rare. Perhaps I would never actually see one of these people, but that didn't mean they weren't there. I would have some time before I met the male I had mated with last night and his friends, so I would have to be on the lookout for Humans of a decadent nature.

The next important question I had was about the human social groups I had noticed. They were quite numerous, but I had no idea of their functions. It took awhile for Tobias to correlate what I was talking about to something he knew, but eventually he described something that I knew had to be the same thing. They were called "gangs" and Tobias advised me to stay away from them. When I asked him why he informed me that they were comprised of the shady people that we had discussed earlier. He also told me that they dealt with dangerous and illegal things like drugs and theft including illegal distribution of those items. They were especially proficient at violence as well and used it to their advantage. Tobias went on to say that they were the reason that most people stayed at home during the night. No one who wasn't involved in one of these gangs wanted to be a part of them, and the other residents of this part of the city believed they were relatively secure inside their own homes. During the night was when most gang activity took place since it's harder for the law enforcement to witness these crimes and to stop them.

Again I wasn't very convinced that Tobias was very knowledgeable about the subject. I had seen these "gangs" acting perfectly normal and civil during both the day and the night. They never seemed to do much more than socialize with one another or occasionally socialize with another person or two. I hadn't seen anything that would've implied to me that they were doing something illegal. In fact, they looked like a lot of the other Human social groups that I had witnessed. They sort of reminded me of a group called "The Boy Scouts" although these gangs didn't seem to enjoy taking trips out into the wilderness as much.

In fact, I had only ever seen one act of violence while observing the shady side of town and it was a minor one at that. I didn't see what started it, but I noticed that two males were having a disagreement about something. It slowly escalated until one of them tackled the other one and they began to wrestle. They both struggled for a short amount of time before one of them managed to get a hold of what Humans call a gun. He didn't need to use it though since the other male ran off shortly after seeing it, but that was the only time I had ever seen someone even threaten to use any kind of weapon in the shady side of town. From what I had witnessed the people in that part of town just liked to socialize.

The last thing I asked Tobias about was why anyone would live there. I could clearly see that the standard of living for most of the residents was quite a bit lower than other parts of town. And if what Tobias was telling me was at least somewhat true, or if even the majority of the people believed it to be true, than why did they insist on continuing to live there?

Tobias said to me that it was complicated, but most of the people didn't have any choice. I asked him if the government forced people to live there (perhaps they concentrated all the shady individuals there on purpose to keep them away from non-shady citizens), but he said that it wasn't the case. People lived there because they didn't have much money and that part of town was the only place many people could afford to live. People paid less to live in worse environments and the shady side of town happened to be one of the worst.

This did make sense to me at least. This was one of the drawbacks to using the financial system that the Humans used. Some people got more of the money and some people got less. I never understood why the Humans could be happy with a system like this. Everybody deserves to have the same standard of living as long as they continue to do some sort of work to benefit society. Otherwise places like the shady side of town start to arise where decent people have to live is sub-standard accommodations.

But anyway, after we finished talking about a few more smaller things it was finally time for us to go relieve Rachel and Cassie. I had been close to mentioning professional maters many times, but I had always rejected the idea. There were too many potential risks involved with even mentioning them.

The entire time Tobias and I were keeping surveillance of the suspected Yeerk building absolutely nothing exciting happened. No one had gone in or out and the artificial lighting in the building remained off the entire time. It was incredibly boring to fly there the entire time and just think about what was going to happen tonight. Tobias and I made some small talk about some things every now and then, but I could tell that he was just as bored as I was. Needless to say that when we saw Jake and Marco coming in to relieve us we were both ecstatic. Tobias quickly went back to his meadow to catch some food (he was getting quite hungry by this point) and I quickly made my way back to my scoop.

I had some time to prepare before it began to get dark so I used the time wisely. I went back to watching "The Playboy Channel" to see if I could learn anything about mating with more than one male at once. I had seen mating being preformed many times by two or three males and a single female, and sometimes there were even more males than that! I had estimated that a maximum of five males could mate with a single female at the same time. There was a female's entrance, her solid waste removal opening, and her mouth to use as well as two hands accessible for finger mating. I wasn't sure what to expect and I didn't know how many friends he was going to bring so I figured that I'd be prepared for just about anything.

I already had extensive notes on the subject, but there were so many different combinations that I simply could not have adequate notes on all of them. To sum everything up there were a lot of different things to be tried with more than one male and I was willing to try almost all of them. This was going to be one crazy night.

I left myself enough time so that I could write all of this down before I left as well. I would probably be learning quite a bit tonight so I wanted to get everything else out of my mind so I would not have to remember it. That way I could store even more information about what happens tonight. I expect to write an entry when I return just to make sure everything is still fresh in my mind. As for now the sun has all but disappeared and I am almost ready to leave. Last night I learned many things, and tonight I hope to learn many more.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 8:15 pm Human Time


	7. 9:5:98

Human Date: September 5th, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 2:30am Human Time

* * *

Tonight was definitely a very interesting night. I had expected to learn quite a few things and I had, but I also learned about a few things which I hadn't expected...

I left my scoop at around 8:30pm Human time and began my flight to the shady part of town using my owl morph. I had debated whether or not to use my Northern Harrier morph instead of my owl morph, but eventually I decided against it. It was going to be difficult flying with either of them, but at least my owl morph had the ability to see where it was going.

I arrived at the shady side of town a few Earth hours before I was supposed to meet with the male I had mated with the previous night. This gave me some time to perform some more observations on the shady side of town to see if Tobias was as well informed as he believed himself to be. After I had rested for a short time I took off from my perch and began to flap for some altitude.

To be completely honest I've forgotten many of the details of what I witnessed at this point due to what occurred during my mating, but I can still remember that I didn't see many of the things Tobias said I should've seen. There was no violence to speak of other than a bit of arguing I overheard, but that was normal for any socially active species. I didn't see much dishonesty, although I admit that it's difficult to observe from the air. A few people seemed dubious, but again uncertainty is a natural characteristic for all animals. Decadence is in fact a complicated thing to observe as well, but again I had not seen much of it. The way Tobias had described these people made me think that this part of town should be continuously erupting in violence and confusion, but in fact it was quite the opposite. These "gangs" tended to be very calm and peaceful. Their only real objective seemed to be socializing with one another, something which they did very well. I wasn't sure how these negative connotations had come to be associated with these "gangs", but my observations were proving them all false.

I spent a few Earth hours observing the people in this part of the town, but I had more important things to attend to. I had flown close to the area where I had mated last night a few times out of eagerness, but time after time I had not seen the familiar male approaching with his friends. I wasn't expecting to see them show up so early at first, but as time went by I began to get more worried. What if they didn't show up? What if I had come out here for nothing? I hadn't mated with Marco again today since we both had been fairly busy, so I was very eager to mate. I wasn't sure what I'd do if the people I was waiting for didn't show up. And when the scheduled time finally came they were nowhere to be found.

I was heartbroken. I had been looking forward to this moment all day and now no one had shown up. After flying around for a few more Earth minutes searching for him I eventually decided that I wasn't going wait for him and his friends any longer. I dove into the alleyway and as soon as I landed I began to demorph. If I wasn't going to mate with him and his friends then I was just going to have to mate with someone else.

I quickly morphed into my mating morph and made my way out into the streetlight to proclaim my services open to the public. I hadn't seen any people around for a few blocks when I began to morph, so I knew that business would be slow at first. But after some time passed things appeared to be even slower than the previous night. I had waited almost twenty minutes and there were no signs of any people at all.

While waiting for any potential customers I began to get myself ready to mate. I knew from my experiences last night that I couldn't prepare myself properly while mouth mating, so I decided to use my time wisely now. I had already prepared my entrance and was busy preparing my solid waste removal opening when I quickly saw somebody turn and walk onto my street. I immediately stopped preparing myself (I wanted to look as professional as possible and all the professional maters I'd seen had never prepared themselves). But as I got a closer look at my potential customer I was again disappointed. The person who turned onto my street was a single female.

So I calmly waited for her to pass as I tried not to make much eye contact (that's the way that humans draw attention to each other). But just as she came close enough to truly see me she decided to give me some advice. "Yo, put on some close, bitch!" she said as she passed me by.

I wasn't all too familiar with the word "bitch" since my translator chip translated it as many different things, but I could tell by her tone that she didn't like my absence of artificial skin. At first I didn't know what exactly to make of her remark, but I eventually realized that it must have been some advice. She must have been a professional mater herself (her artificial skin was certainly revealing enough). She must have seen me without any artificial skin and knew straight away that I was trying to be a professional mater myself. And in an act of kindness (dealing another blow to Tobias' theory of decadence in this part of town) she had passed on some advice.

Every other professional mater I had seen was wearing at least some kind of artificial skin, and even on "The Playboy Channel" many of the people at least began their mating rituals with some artificial skin on. Marco hadn't liked the idea of me wearing any of it, but I knew that it would probably be essential to becoming an excellent professional mater.

And it wouldn't even be that difficult to obtain some artificial skin. Rachel had a habit of leaving a few sets of artificial skin around in different places. They could be found everywhere; from Cassie's barn to the roof of the mall. She had even given me a set to keep in my scoop. She told me that she had given me a special set that contained a few things the others didn't just in case she ever needed them. But she wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked about these "other things" so I took it upon myself search for them once Rachel had given the set to me. The only things I was puzzled about seeing were a few inner artificial skin pieces. I guess that's what Rachel meant by "other things" even though she seemed to be very defensive about them. Why she would ever need to use them when she had her morphing suit on I didn't know, but I guess that's why this set of artificial skin was special.

Perhaps I would only use the inner layers of artificial skin. That way I could still be very revealing about my body, but I would also be covering up my mating body parts (this is almost mandatory for humans to do). And with so little artificial skin it would also not play a big factor in mating as well since it could easily be removed or bypassed.

These thoughts kept me occupied for a few earth minutes, but eventually I began to focus back on the task at hand. I needed to obtain some customers without the aid of artificial skin right now. The only problem was that there were no customers to be found.

Just as I was beginning to consider making my way back to my scoop without mating at all I began to hear some human voices. I couldn't hear anything clearly at first, but as they got closer I managed to comprehend a few of their words. "How old was she again?" was the first thing I heard clearly. It was followed by a familiar voice.

"She sayd she wuz thirteen, but she kinda look a bit older den dat." I wasn't completely sure, but it sounded very much like the male I had mated with the previous night.

"You shou dis aint some kinda FBI sting or sumthin?" another voice said.

"Can't be," the familiar voice said back, "I axed her if she wuz wit the cops n she said no. Dey're not allowed ta lie if ya ax 'em. And I fucked 'er too. Dey won't let ya do dat if she's a cop."

"Still man," I heard another voice say, this one without much of an accent, "I'm ready to get the hell outta here if the cops show up."

"Wuz she really dat hot?" yet another different voice asked.

"Hell yeah she wuz," the familiar male said back, "just wait until ya…"

It was at that point the group made their way around the corner and first caught a glimpse of me. Everybody stopped almost immediately and just stared at me. I had come to suspect that this was part of the mating ritual. Marco had done this originally and he still did it every now and then. And the male I had mated with yesterday had also done the same the previous night as well as tonight.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do exactly, so I just continued to stand there while making eye contact with the group to let them know that I knew they were there. Eventually the male who I had mated with previously was the first one to begin advancing towards me while everyone else slowly began to follow.

"You were right dude," the male without the accent said (he was probably not from the same country as most of the others because his skin color was closer to Jake's than anyone else in the group), "she's fuckin' hot!" I didn't quite know what they were saying exactly, but I knew that it was a compliment. And when everybody else said something along the same lines I knew that I had to be doing something right. Perhaps I didn't need those inner layers of artificial skin afterwards…

Anyway, eventually the group of people reached me and there was sort of an awkward silence between us. I'm not sure why everybody in the group was silent exactly, but I was busy inspecting all of the people in the group. There were five all together including the male I had mated with the previous night. Two of the other males had almost the same color skin as the original male and were quite large in size, but there was one male (as I had mentioned before) who's skin color was closer to Jake's and the remaining male had a skin color closer to Marco's. The light-skinned male was a few inches shorter than the very dark-skinned males and the tan-skinned male was a few inches shorter that the light-skinned male. They all wore close to the same colored and designed artificial skin so I assumed that they were part of one of these "gangs". This was my opportunity to truly see if what Tobias had said was correct. I had quickly jumped into the fourth step of my human observations without even really thinking much about it, but I was eager to find out if these males were really decadent or not. And this would be the best way of finding out.

We all stood there in silence for quite some time before I remembered what I was supposed to do. It was my least favorite part of mating professionally, talking. I already knew that they were all looking to mate with me, so that left me only two questions. "Which one of you would like to go first and what type of mating would you prefer?" I asked the group of quiet males. There was another small silence before the male I had mated with the previous night said, "Why don't Geno go first? He's da one who thinks this's a sting." Everyone else quickly agreed as I looked for some clues as to which male was named Geno. I didn't have to wait long before he showed himself.

"Hey mang," the tan-skinned person said to me, "you sure you ain't workin' for the FBI or somethin'?"

"I am not affiliated with any law enforcement agency," I replied. I was starting to wonder why they kept asking, but I had more important things to worry about at this time.

"Dey can't lie bout dat," someone in the crowd said which was enough to get Geno to step out of the crowd and come forward a bit.

"Follow me," I said getting tremendously excited for what was about to happen. I had thought that I might not even mate today at all for a short time, but now my original plans were back on schedule. I was very eager to mate with all of the males, but I didn't want to show it. That would ruin my professional appearance and ultimately lead to me receiving less money for my services.

As I turned and started to make my way back to the mattress I could hear the males talking quietly behind me. "Oh man she's got a fine ass," I heard one say, "I can't wait ta fucker," another one said. And there were a few more that I couldn't quite make out as clearly. I knew that they were compliments and I did my best to make myself look as willing to mate as possible without making myself look too eager.

Once I reached the mattress and turned around I instantly made eye contact with Geno and said, "So, what would you like to do?"

He couldn't come up with an answer quick enough before some of the other males shouted, "Suck him off," or "Blow him." I had come to learn a bit of slang when it came to mating, but I wasn't exactly sure what they were saying. Luckily I had learned to use a few context clues to figure it out. The other males wanted me to mouth mate with Geno.

I didn't even wait to see if that's what Geno really wanted me to do. I guess that I was much more eager to begin mating than I had originally thought. I quickly kneeled down onto the mattress and began to remove Geno's outer layer of artificial skin. He pulled back at first, not sure of what I was trying to do, but once I reassured him it was okay he came back and allowed me to finish. There was the ever present bulge under his inner layer of artificial skin (all of the males had bulges by now) and when I finally removed his inner layer of artificial skin his cock instantly sprang out.

It was just little bit bigger than Marco's cock actually. I would estimate it to be around five and a half inches in length while the diameter was close to an inch and a half. I was quite excited to see that his cock was that size because I've already had a lot of experience working with something similar. I took a few licks, getting the same salty taste I usually did, before I quickly inserted the entire cock into my mouth. I didn't realize how eager I was to begin at the time...

I had no trouble with the length or the girth so I quickly began to do the things that I normally did with Marco. Geno was tense and nervous at first, but it only took a short time before he began to truly enjoy it. I could tell from the sounds he was beginning to make that I was doing a good job. I was also enjoying myself as well. I didn't have to worry about cutting off my oxygen supply with a cock this size so that left me free to perform all the mouth mating techniques I'd acquired over the past few weeks. I was so fixated on mouth mating with Geno that I had totally forgotten about the other males.

I would assume that they were just standing there and enjoying my performance (perhaps some people just enjoyed to watch other people mate. That may be one of the reasons that "The Playboy Channel" exists… I'll have to investigate further into this.) Eventually I remember hearing one of the males say, "Damnit dude, I've had enough! I'm gonna fuck her in that tight little ass of hers!"

Out of the corner of my eye (since my field of vision was dominated by Geno's pelvic region) I saw the male with the lightest skin color break away from the group and begin to move behind me. I turned my head to look at him slightly, but I was quickly reminded that I was mouth mating with someone else. My human form didn't have the ability to look behind it when put in this position, so I didn't have many options. All I could do was continue to mouth mate with Geno and prepare for what I knew was coming.

But to my surprise the male didn't make it all the way behind me. He stopped just outside my peripheral vision, and even though I couldn't see him I could surely hear him begin to remove the artificial skin from around his waist. I kept focused on my mouth mating the entire time though. My customers wanted me to mouth mate with Geno, and until they gave me new instructions that's what I was going to do. But new instructions came quicker than I thought they would.

All of a sudden I felt something warm hit me in the cheek. It wasn't painful, but it was enough to get my attention. I pulled my head back far enough so that I could see what hit me while keeping at least the tip of Geno's cock in my mouth. I had an idea of what it was, but I wasn't completely sure until I saw it. The male that said he was going to fuck my tight little ass now had his cock right up against my face. It was a decent sized cock; perhaps around six inches long and about one and three-quarters in diameter.

I gave him a sort of confused look and he quickly said, "You wanna lube me up a bit first? It's gonna hurt like hell otherwise." I believed that I knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to provide some lubrication (in the form of saliva from my mouth) so that he could pseudomate with me. I wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do when he said he was going to fuck my tight little ass because the term "ass" could mean the solid waste removal opening, but it also applies to the entire rear end of a person. It would not have been very surprising to me if he had wanted to mate normally as well.

But there was one small problem. I was already mouth mating with Geno. I knew that I could not mouth mate with two cocks at once (they simply would not fit into my mouth), so I had to choose between one or the other. I knew that Geno was enjoying my mouth mating greatly and I could tell that he was about to release his cum. I didn't want to stop, but I knew that I also needed some more lubrication for my solid waste removal opening. I had lubricated it before, but most of the lubrication had dried up by now. If I didn't lubricate this male's cock then pseudomating would in fact be very painful. And besides, he'd given me some new instructions.

So I slowly slid what remained of Geno's cock out of my mouth, but I quickly replaced it with my hand. If my mouth was being used then the least I could do for Geno was to hand mate with him. Once I had a decent frequency going with my hand mating I turned my attention back to the other male. His cock was at full attention and it was begging to be mated with. I didn't want to make him wait any longer so I quickly began to insert it into my mouth.

I was able to get most of it into my mouth on the first try and I quickly managed to get the rest in shortly. Although it was a little uncomfortable I knew it wasn't going to last long. After I made sure to apply as much lubrication as I possibly could to his cock I quickly let it pop out of my mouth. I didn't wait long before I removed my hand from Geno's cock and replaced it with my mouth once again. But as I began to mouth mate with Geno once more I slowly started to lower myself into a different position. Geno caught on quickly and he followed me down. He ended up kneeling on the mattress while I was down on my hands and knees. This was the only way that I could continue mouth mating with Geno while the other male pseudomated with me. I could feel the mattress bend and rock as the other male got into position behind me. I could feel him place his moist cock at my solid waste removal opening. And then I could feel him began to thrust himself in.

Even though I had already prepared my solid waste removal opening prior to pseudomating I still felt quite a bit of pain. There were two main reasons for this. The first reason was that I didn't fully prepare my solid waste removal opening to it's maximum capacity. If I had done that then the males would not feel the tightness they wanted to feel while mating. But I was expecting to feel that pain. What I wasn't expecting to feel was the pain of the other male physically pseudomating with me. He quickly inserted almost his entire cock into my solid waste removal opening in one thrust. And not only that, but he didn't wait for me to get accustomed to the size before he began pseudomating. And on top of all of that he was oscillating at a very high frequency and there was not adequate lubrication despite my best efforts.

Normally when pseudomating it's best to start of very slowly and gently. Marco was very good at doing this which is why I enjoyed pseudomating with him on occasion, but this male obviously wasn't. He was oscillating wildly and almost out of control. It took all my concentration to keep my focus on Geno's cock and to not hinder the other male in any way. If I was going to be a professional mater I needed to act like one, and none of the maters I had seen before (in real life or on "The Playboy Channel") had stopped any male at any time for any reason. I knew the pleasure would come eventually and I would just have to wait for that.

I found that keeping my mind on Geno helped me to lessen the pain I was receiving. He was still my main target because mouth mating took the most concentration. I could probably pseudomate in my sleep if I needed to, but mouth mating took some real skill. Unfortunately for me though I was doing too good of a job with Geno. Once the small spasms started to occur I knew what was coming. Geno gave one last thrust into my mouth before releasing his cum.

I guess this is a nice location to include this since it's relevant. I noticed something strange about cum tonight although I had been suspicious about it for some time. It always seems to taste just a little bit different every time I tasted it. Even when it comes from the same male, in this case Marco, it always has a slight variation in taste. Sometimes it's slightly sweeter and sometimes it's slightly more bitter or metallic or "spicy". Tonight it was made clear to me that cum can in fact taste radically different from male to male. I don't remember what Geno's tasted like exactly (due to all of my experiences afterwards), but I just remember it was different not only from Marco's but from the male I'd mated with last night as well.

I didn't have any trouble handling either Geno's final thrust or his cum since I was used to a male of Geno's size. I just calmly swallowed everything I could. When Geno was ready to remove his cock from my mouth I made sure to tightly squeeze my lips so I could remove as much moisture as possible.

Once it was removed though I was quickly reminded about the male I was pseudomating with. He was still causing me some pain, but it was beginning to fade. Luckily I didn't have to wait long for Geno's replacement. One of the darker-skinned males quickly took his place.

From that point on I really don't remember many specifics. I began to mouth mate with this new male and his rather large cock (about the same dimensions as the male I had mated with last night). And just as the pseudomating pain was really starting to fade the male behind me released his cum and another took his place, only this time they decided to actually mate with me instead of pseudomating. This particular male had a rather large cock as well and was about as gentle as the other male so it did hurt quite a bit at first. But as our mating progressed the pain, as always, slowly began to turn into pleasure.

After that everything began to get crazy. I can't remember who did what or anything like that since everything just blurs together. But after I had used all of my openings at least once then things began to get truly pleasurable.

I knew that mating with more than one male would probably be more pleasurable that simply mating with a single one, but it was more complicated than that. It was more pleasurable, but it was a different kind of pleasure. With two or more males mating with you at once things begin to seem different. When one male's mating and one is pseudomating it's just overwhelming. The human brain just isn't made to handle so many sensory inputs at once. It sort of gets lost in a sea of pleasure with only the occasional island or outcropping to remind you of your position. You can do nothing else but sit back and enjoy the ride. It's a tremendous feeling and I suggest that every female tries to achieve it. I'm not sure how I was able to continue mouth or even hand mating with the males due to this condition, but I know from my scattered memories that I did.

We tried just about every form of mating I knew with varying types being done at the same time. I'm not sure if my previous research into the subject of mating with more than one male aided me in any way, but it definitely didn't hurt. From what I can remember we performed everything from a single male mammary mating with me to all five males mating with me at once. (That was truly an extraordinary experience. It was incredibly overwhelming but yet incredibly pleasurable at the same time). But even that moment pales in comparison to what I felt shortly afterwards.

I wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling at first, but I could feel something begin to accumulate once most of the original mating pain was gone. I can't really describe it very well, but each oscillation by each male continued to add a small amount. And after mating for some time it was almost overloading my senses. It was like this wall of pleasure just kept building and building and I finally got to the point where the wall fell down and enveloped me in a rush of pleasure. There was so much pleasure stored in my body that when it was finally got released it simply overtook my brain. I lost all control of everything. I simply could not control my body. I believe I was only mouth mating and actual mating at the time so the damage it caused was minimal, but there was still some damage done nevertheless. I simply stopped mouth mating with the current male since my brain just couldn't handle anything except the pleasure at the time. I remember the cock slowly slipping out of my mouth as my front hands buckled (I was in the "hands and knees" position at the time) and the front of my body fell down and made contact with the mattress. The only reason the male who was mating with me was unhindered was because he had a tight grip on my rear end so he was able to support the lower half of my body when I couldn't.

It took some time for the pleasure to dissipate enough so that I could regain some of my normal body functions. The next thing I remember is having my head lying on top of the mattress while the other male continued to oscillate within my entrance. I was still feeling incredibly dizzy and faint from the rush of pleasure though. It was undoubtedly the greatest thing I had ever felt, but I had no idea what it was at the time and I'm still not exactly sure what happened as of now either. It took me some time to finally be able to reacquire my motor skills to the point where I could lift my head up off the mattress, albeit shakily.

It was only then that I realized that I had stopped mouth mating with the male. I quickly looked up to him to say that I was sorry, but he didn't appear to be angry. In fact, he was smiling. "Yo Tre," he called out as I got back up to the proper height level, "I tink ya made da bitch cum."

"Hell yeah I did," the person behind me responded, "itz all ova ma pants yo. But dat's what happens when Tre fucks ya."

Since my mind was still recovering from the intense rush of pleasure I didn't process what I had heard at first. But as our mating progressed I began to think about it more and more. One of the males said that I had produced some cum as well, but I had never seen a female do such a thing before. In fact, I didn't think it was possible. What purpose could a female have by producing cum? But as I though about it more I began to make some interesting developments. A female's cum couldn't be the same as a males because that would defeat the purpose of using males to mate. But if a female did in fact produce cum than what was it used for?

The only rational explanation I could come up with was that a female's cum would be equivalent to providing more lubrication. Perhaps my body felt that my entrance wasn't lubricated properly so it released all it's stored up lubrication (the accumulating feeling that I felt earlier) to aid in mating. In the process it also just happened to release a large amount of pleasure. That was the only logical explanation I could come up with.

It wasn't long after that before the males began to get tired, and I was getting extremely tired myself as well. We had mated for slightly longer than a human hour, much longer than I'd ever mated before, when it finally seemed like almost every male was finished. I wasn't exactly keeping track of who did what, but to say that each male mated with me in almost every possible way seemed plausible. All of my orifices were well used by now and I had cum in places that I didn't know it could reach. My mouth was mostly clean, although one of the males had enjoyed releasing his cum onto my face instead of inside my mouth. But my entire rear end was a complete mess. Both my entrance and solid waste removal opening had been thoroughly mated with and had the cum inside them to prove it. What wasn't in my orifices was either sprayed across my rear end, dripping down my legs, or in a puddle on the mattress in between my legs. It wasn't only the male's cum though. My lubrication fluids and even my own cum was also mixed in there as well. Mating is a very messy procedure when it comes to humans.

The last male to mate with me was the male I had mated with the previous night (I had learned from listening to the other males communicate that his name was Tyrone). It wasn't long after everyone else finished mating with me though that he finished as well. I felt him give one last thrust into my entrance as I felt whatever cum he had left be released into my entrance where it joined all the other male's. He slowly pulled his cock out of my entrance and, panting for breath, made his way towards my mouth. When he presented his messy cock to me I knew exactly what to do since I had been doing it the entire time. I quickly inserted his softening cock into my mouth before I began to clean it (The taste was truly interesting at that point. I could literally taste every single male's cum when I cleaned his cock). Once I had made a few oscillations of my own to clean off his cock I slowly pulled my head back, keeping my lips as tight as possible, before feeling his cock leave my mouth entirely.

He then walked over to join all the other males. Some were sitting against the wall still panting for breath without their lower artificial skin applied at all while others had finished up and had cleaned up some time ago. "Would anyone like to mate with me again?" I asked for what seemed the thousandth time in the past hour. I was getting close to my two hour limit in morph so I really didn't want to mate again, but I still had to be polite to my customers. That's what a business owner is supposed to do, right?

I heard a few groans from the males as well as a joke that I can't remember, but I knew from their actions that they were all finished. There would be no more mating tonight.

"Well," I started, "if no one wants to mate anymore then I hope you all enjoyed mating with me as much as I enjoyed mating with you." I had heard the phrase used a few times in Human culture, so I decided that it would be a good idea to modify it a bit and to use it here.

Once the official statement came from me that we had finished all the males seemed to get up and start to get ready to leave. I decided that it was best for me to get up as well since my hands and knees were beginning to ache. I didn't use the hands and knees position exclusively, but it was by far the most popular position. And since the mattress wasn't very comfortable I began to develop some soreness in my knees. I needed to stand up and stretch my body out; I had been in the same position for too long.

It was difficult getting onto my legs at first, but with the help of a nearby waste receptacle I was able to make it. It was only then that I got a good view of the mattress. It looked like a horrendous mess. If I was going to use it again I was going to have to thoroughly clean it. There were traces of cum across the entire top portion of the mattress, but that was nothing compared to the gigantic spot that happened to be in between my legs. I wasn't sure if any Andalite cleaning solution, much less anything the humans had, could remove a stain that massive.

And I wasn't very clean either. As I had mentioned previously my entire rear end including both my orifices were covered in cum as well. But now, in my new standing position, the cum was slowly beginning to make it's way from that area of my body to the ground due to the Earth's gravity. I could feel large amounts of cum that I didn't even feel inside of me before begin to make it way out of my body and down my legs. It was a truly strange experience.

Meanwhile the males had reapplied their artificial skin and were now socializing amongst themselves. I knew that they were discussing how much to pay me because every once in a while I could overhear one of the males say things like, "she deserves more than that," and, "I don't believe I have that much." It would've been rude for me to interrupt them or to listen in to their conversation, so I just stood quietly and let my customers decided how good of a job I did.

After they all pulled out their wallets and removed the appropriate amount of money they each handed it over to Tyrone. And once he had collected all of the money from the four other males he walked over and handed it to me.

"Ya fuck reel good, uh, I dun't think ya evur said ya name," he said just before he handed me the money, stopping to wait for my answer. I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't tell him my real name, and it wasn't a good idea to give them Rachel's name, so I quickly tried to come up with something else. I was struggling with what name to tell him as I quickly swallowed as a nervous human response. I must have had a bit of residual cum left in my mouth somewhere because I instantly had a sweet taste in my mouth. And that sweet taste got me thinking…

"Um... Candy!" I said to him, "my name is Candy." I had seen the name used on "The Playboy Channel" occasionally and I thought it was a silly name to have. Why name someone after a sweet type of food? But luckily for me I had remembered it just in time.

"Candy, huh?" Tyrone said questioningly. I was afraid that he knew I was lying, but as his questioning look faded he simply said, "How sweet." I knew it was supposed to be a joke (even I could've seen that coming), so I laughed along with everyone else. Once everyone had finished laughing Tyrone handed me the money and said, "I dunno where ya learned ta fuck like dat, but ya're amazing."

"Thank you very much," I replied gleefully. I was proud of my mating abilities and I knew that I was getting very good at it. I still probably wasn't quite as good as a real professional mater, but I was quickly catching up.

"Ya're so good in fact dat everyone would like ta invite ya ta a little party we'll be havin," Tyrone continued. "Ya can be da entertainment if ya know what I mean. If ya just do what ya did here ya'll be perfect. So, whaddya say?"

I didn't believe what I was hearing was true, so I decided to confirm it myself. "Are you asking me to appear at one of your celebrations so that I may mate with all of the males in attendance?"

"If dat's whut ya wanna call it, yeah," Tyrone said back with a small laugh.

"How many males are scheduled to appear?" I asked feeling quite excited by the premise.

"I dunno," Tyrone replied, "could be as many as thirty or so. Maybe mo if dey bring der friends." That certainly got me excited. It wasn't just because I might be mating with thirty different males, it was also because that thirty different males would be paying me. Even if I received a fraction of what Tyrone had paid me yesterday I would still be making quite a lot of money for doing something that I enjoyed.

"And they'll all pay me for my services?" I asked just to be sure.

"Sure," Tyrone said back, "if ya keep da pay me whut ya want thing we can have like a tip jar or somethin. That way everyone can pay ya what dey want. So, you up fo it?"

I could barely contain my excitement as I said, "I would greatly enjoy lending my services toward your celebration."

"Great," Tyrone said back, "it starts on Tuesday at midnight. It's not far, so I could come an pick ya up here and bring ya. Just one thang; Ya do actually have some close, right?"

I guess that clothes _were_ actually somewhat important in professional mating. Not only had I gotten that advice from a professional mater herself, but now even my clients wanted me to wear clothes. "Yes," I replied, "I do have some artif… clothes."

"Good," Tyrone replied, "because I dun know what people'd think if dey saw me leadin a naked teenager inta someone's house. I'll see ya on Tuesday before midnight here. Thanks for the great fuckin' tonight as well. You've earned every dolla."

Each one of the other males also thanked me as they all slowly made their way out of the alley.

I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore before I rushed out into the light and began to count the money I had received. I was amazed at how much was there. One hundred and seventeen dollars! I wasn't quite expecting that much. I had gone from being awarded ten dollars per person to being awarded 23.40 per person in one night! If I kept that trend up I'd be making as much as an actual professional mater in no time!

I was expecting to use the money I had earned tonight to finish my Gestalt Atom Randomizer, but with this much I could do more than that. If I added yesterday's earnings as well as the previous money I had in my possession then I would have one hundred and thirty-five dollars total. That was more money than I ever thought I'd have. Not only could I finish my Gestalt Atom Randomizer, but I could now make it better than I had imagined. I wouldn't have to rely on scrap material I had found anymore. I could finally purchase all the materials I needed to make it work like it was originally intended to.

I was so overjoyed that I nearly forgot about my morphing limit. But luckily the thought dawned on me just in time. I quickly demorphed and then slowly began to remorph into my owl morph. I was extremely tired from all of the mating and the morphing wasn't exactly helping the situation. Once I had fully morphed into my owl morph I had to take a short break to regain some energy. But I knew that sleep would be the best rejuvenator and the sooner I got back to my scoop the sooner I could go to sleep. I also knew that I would have to write everything down when I got back so I wouldn't forget anything important. So after making sure I was still clutching the money I had made in one of my talons I lazily took off and began to flap.

It was a very hard flight back to my scoop, but knowing that I would get to rest once I got there was all the motivation I needed. I eventually made it back to my scoop and literally collapsed due to exhaustion. But I didn't have much time to rest since I knew there were still things to be accomplished. So after I slowly demorphed I made sure to place my well earned money in it's usual location before going to write this entry.

I'm not sure how I'm still standing at this point, but it doesn't really matter. I have finished writing and now I can finally sleep. At least I will have a few days off from professional mating (it's not that I don't enjoy doing it, but I really need some decent rest, I need to prepare myself for mating with a very large number of males, and I already have enough money to keep me occupied until Tuesday). I am really looking forward to finishing my Gestalt Atom Randomizer tomorrow. With the quality components I will be receiving it should work better than I ever hoped it would.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 3:48am Human Time


	8. 9:8:98

Human Date: September 8th, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 9:15pm Human Time

* * *

I have not recorded anything lately because there hasn't really been much to record.

The morning after I mated with the five different males I woke up late as usual. But as soon as I had finished my morning rituals I grabbed a hold of the money I had earned the previous night and made my way to the Radioshack in the mall. They didn't have every part that I needed, but I wasn't quite expecting that Humans had the technology to create a radioisotope diffuser yet. Nevertheless, I was able to get everything else I needed and I still had some money left over. I was hoping that would be the case. I couldn't possibly leave the mall without purchasing some cinnabons.

With my remaining money I was able to purchase thirteen cinnabons. I was able to consume nine before I simply could not eat anything else. I stored the remaining cinnabons in the bag I was carrying along with all of the supplies for my Gestalt Atom Randomizer and began to make my way back to my scoop.

On the way back I came up with an interesting question. Which is better: cinnabons or mating? I finally decided that it depends on whichever I'm enjoying at the time. But as I was thinking about it I came up with an idea. What if I ate a cinnabon while mating…? (Marco agreed to let me try this once. I will describe it a little later on.)

Anyway, it took me the rest of the day along with part of the next to completely redesign and rebuild my Gestalt Atom Randomizer, but it was well worth it. It ended up working far better than I had ever imagined it would, even with my custom made radioisotope diffuser. All the television signals that I was barely receiving before now came in perfectly clear. And not only that, but I now had access to more channels than I thought were available. Most of these channels were in different languages, but after a few moments of watching my translator chip quickly began to perform its function.

I learned quite a few things from these new channels, but most of what I learned seemed sort of useless. I'm not sure how knowing that humans with small stretched out eyes liked to try and complete wildly designed obstacle courses would come in handy, but it certainly was entertaining. It wasn't all that bizarre though. Many of the channels I received were informational channels like I had received previously. They explained what was happening in their part of the world. It was very interesting to compare what was happening on other parts of Earth to what was happening in my area. There were some similarities of course, but the differences seemed truly interesting. If I ever have some free time I will have to observe these channels more closely.

Television wasn't the only thing that has occupied my time though. Shortly after I came back from Radioshack with the parts for my gestal Atom Randomizer I heard a familiar noise outside my scoop. _Hello Marco_, I said without so much as turning a stalk eye in his direction, _I've been expecting you. I am quite eager to mate again._

"Not as eager as I am," Marco said after he was almost finished demorphing. Then once he saw all the parts laid out on my table he said, "Whatcha building?"

_These are parts for my Gestalt Atom Randomizer_, I said while beginning to morph myself. I didn't want to prolong the conversation because I might end up saying something I regretted. Marco had told me previously not to mention that I knew how to mate to anybody, but I believe he was only talking about the other Animorphs. Nevertheless, it would be better not to mention my professional mating to Marco. If he asked me to stop doing it (for whatever reason) then I would have to cancel my scheduled appointment on Tuesday. And not only would the males at the celebration be disappointed, but I would also be extremely disappointed as well. There was no need to inform Marco about my professional mating, so why take the risk?

Marco seemed like he wanted to ask something else, but since I was quickly turning into Rachel he was soon dumbstruck by my physical appearance as usual. And I didn't waste any time in beginning to mate with him either. He had not mated the previous two days so he was very eager to mate. And besides I needed to get his mind off the numerous parts strewn out on my table. And there was nothing better than mating to get someone's mind off of everything else.

I don't remember the details of that mating session, but Macro told me several times that I was getting quite good at not only mouth mating but every other type of mating as well. I was afraid he was about to suggest that I was mating with other males to practice, but he dismissed it due to the fact that we hadn't mated in two days and he had just forgotten how good I was at it.

Marco and I mated three times that day I believe. Marco said that it made up for the days we didn't get to mate. We certainly had the time (due to something I will describe later on) so we mated a large number of times over the next two days as well. Each time we mated Marco continued to remind me that I was doing a very good job mating, and comparing him to the other males I mated with he was also doing a very good job. He never made me cum like the other males had, but I still enjoyed Marco's slow and easy approach to mating. That's not to say that I didn't enjoy the other male's approach to mating as well though. They had a certain roughness to their style which hurt more at first but ultimately gave me more pleasure. It was a deeper and more primal pleasure than Marco could give me, but Marco's slow and gentle way was very pleasurable to the complex parts of my brain. It's a very difficult thing to explain unless you've tried it yourself, but I enjoyed both approaches very much.

As I had mentioned earlier Marco allowed me to attempt to eat a cinnabon while mating the next day while we mated. Judging by his initial reaction it was almost as if he expected me to ask about it eventually. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to hear once I asked him, but his reaction seemed somewhat strange to me. Anyway, I wanted to begin with mouth mating, but Marco disliked the idea (Looking back at it now I can see why). So I simply mouth mated with him first before consuming any cinnabons. I did however obtain some of his cum after it leaked out of my entrance and applied it to my last cinnabon to see what it would taste like. It was certainly interesting, but I think I preferred to eat cinnabons without any cum added.

Anyway, while Marco was mating with me I was able to consume three different cinnabons. It was not the kind of compounding pleasure I had thought it might be, but I still enjoyed the experience. Eating the cinnabon was one type of pleasure and mating was a totally different kind which didn't mix very well with the pleasure of eating. But I would say that if I had access to a cinnabon while mating I would consume it again. It does taste better than a male's cock and cum for certain.

As stated above I suddenly found myself with a great deal of free time. That was because the suspected Yeerk business that we were observing turned out to have nothing to do with the Yeerks at all. I had seen Tobias on the way back from Radioshack and he had informed me that we no longer had to go on our scheduled observation mission. We had been wasting our time for the past few days. After a few days of observation with no results Prince Jake finally decided to infiltrate the building. He and Marco went inside not once, but three different times. They searched every corner of the building but found nothing even remotely Yeerk-like. (By this point in the war we all had a good idea of what Yeerk involvement would entail.) Having no evidence against the business forced Prince Jake to cease the observations. We were now back to square one. Everyone knows that the Yeerks are planning something, but we're not sure what it could be.

So for the past few days I've been mating frequently with Marco, tinkering with my Gestalt Atom Randomizer to tune it as well as possible, observing some of my new channels, and making plans for what project I want to start next. Tonight is the night that I go to the celebration and mate with a large amount of males. By my calculations if I mate with the expected thirty males and they each pay me at the rate the smaller group of males did (this is a conservative estimate. I am hoping to improve this number by doing some more research and practice.) Then I should make over seven hundred dollars! With that kind of money I could begin to buy some more expensive and more complicated materials. Perhaps I could even buy myself my very own Human computer. It would be primitive no doubt, but with a few modifications (software and hardware) I would be able to make it do things no one would've ever thought it could do. I was very excited about the possibilities.

I also began to do some serious research into the subject of mating with multiple males again. I wanted my rate to climb as high as it could go and I was willing to put in a lot of effort to do it. I ran back through what I had recorded off of my television and paid close attention to things I hadn't noticed before. After some serious observation and some experimenting on myself I believed I was ready. There was only one problem.

I was expecting this celebration to last for longer than two hours, so I would have to demorph and remorph sometime during the celebration. This posed a problem since I simply could not morph while males were still attempting to mate with me. I would have to quickly finish with the males currently mating with me before I found some quiet place to demorph (something that could prove very challenging in it's own right during a celebration). I knew the males would not approve of me ceasing to mate with them and leaving for a few minutes, but there was nothing I could do about it. It would probably erode my rate a small amount, but it was something that I needed to do. I would much rather be paid a bit less than be trapped as a human nothlit.

Another thing I noticed just recently is that every time I morphed into my mating morph my entrance and my solid waste removal opening would reset themselves to their original configurations. That meant that I would have to prepare them again after I morphed each time. This could be a huge problem for me. To properly prepare my openings would take time and that would mean less time for the males to mate with me before I had to demorph again.

Although that would certainly be a problem I had gotten better at dealing with the original pain caused by mating. So much so that I told Marco to insert his cock into me a bit faster than usual every time we mated recently. And as far as lubrication went I could always bring a small amount of my own synthetic lubrication. I wouldn't need much to get the desired effect. The only thing I had left to figure out was what to tell the males.

I would be going from very stretched and messy orifices to very clean and much tighter orifices, so I had to come up with an explanation. Males seemed to enjoy tighter and cleaner orifices (drawing from my experience with the small group of males) so they would not dislike that part of it, but what should I tell them I was doing? I finally decided to say that I would be "cleaning and tightening" myself in order to be able to mate with them better. I wasn't sure if it would work well, but I had to hope it would. If not, then I would have to come up with something else in a very short amount of time.

It has been dark for some time now, so I am finally preparing to leave. I made sure to incorporate the small pieces of inner artificial skin that Rachel had left here into my morph. There was a section that covered up my mammary glands and a matching section that covered up my entrance and solid waste removal opening, and those were the only parts that I deemed necessary to cover. This way it would be easier to mate since I would only have one layer of artificial skin to remove instead of having multiple ones. The quicker I began to mate with the males the more of them I could mate with and therefore the more money I would receive.

I checked my appearance in a small mirror I had and noticed that I looked a lot like a female usually did on "The Playboy Channel" except a bit younger. Since I figured that the females on that channel would be very pleasurable to mate with (otherwise why would they be mating so often while letting others view their mating techniques) I knew that the males would approve.

The only thing left was to make sure I had some synthetic lubrication with me to speed up my preparation time. I poured a small amount into a spare plastic tube and decided that it would be sufficient. I didn't need very much anyway and I didn't have any place to store while I was mating either.

So after checking that I had everything I needed once again I began to write this entry. I'm not sure if I'll write my usual post-mating entry when I return or not. It depends on how much new information I learn and how tired I am when I return. I do know one thing for sure though; I will be having lots of fun tonight.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 9:46pm Human Time


	9. 9:9:98

Human Date: September 9th, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 2:07pm Human Time

* * *

When I finally returned to my scoop very early this morning I decided that I'd wait to write this entry. I didn't learn very much new information last night and when I finally made it back to my scoop I was exhausted. I don't think I could've stayed awake long enough to finish writing this entry anyway.

I arrived back shortly before 6:00am Human Time and almost instantly fell asleep. I have just now woken up and finished my morning rituals, so I've decided that this would be a good time to write this entry. Last night was definitely a very crazy experience.

I left my scoop at around 10:30pm Human time and began to fly towards my favorite spot in the shady side of town. I arrived about thirty minutes early but I quickly demorphed and morphed into my mating morph anyway. This way I could prepare myself now and not have to worry about doing it while some males are waiting to mate with me.

My artificial skin proved to be somewhat of an annoyance, but if my customers wanted me to wear it then it was a necessary annoyance. No matter what I did with it always seemed to be at least partially in the way. I was about to remove the lower portion entirely, but before I could I heard someone make their way into the alley. I quickly re-adjusted my artificial skin and stood up to see Tyrone making his way over towards me. I hadn't quite finished preparing myself, but I had done all that I could in the allotted time.

"Dayum," Tyrone said as he saw me, "Ya look evun sexiya wit a bra an panties den ya do nakid."

"Well, thank you," I said back, appreciating his comment.

"Ya do have mo clothes den dat dow, right?" he asked.

"Um…" I said to stall for time while my brain thought of something to say. I apparently had not worn enough artificial skin to please my customer. I would have to incorporate all of Rachel's artificial skin into my morph next time. "These are all the arti… clothes I have brought along with me for tonight," I finally responded. "I had thought that they'd be sufficient."

"Shit," he responded, "I dun't want anybody ta be seein me leadin a half nakid girl inta someone's house,"

"Why?" I asked, generally curious about why he was being so adamant about the subject of artificial skin.

"Heya," he simply responded as he took off one of his outer layers of artificial skin, "just put dis on." It didn't seem to me like something a professional mater would wear, but if that's what my customer wanted then that was what I would do.

I applied the large layer of artificial skin to myself and it ended up covering most of my body. My mating morph was quite large for a female, but this piece of artificial skin was quite large even for me. It would've been a good thing to have if the temperature was much colder, but this piece of artificial skin was far too much insulation for a warm night I didn't understand how Tyrone could wear such artificial skin or why for that matter.

I was about to question Tyrone about it again, but before I could say anything he quickly said, "Okay, lez go." So I just quietly followed along behind him until we got to our destination.

It wasn't far at all from my mating place, only a few blocks or so. The building looked normal for this part of town. It was kind of big, but it was most likely divided into smaller sections so that multiple people could live there. I had never been inside a building like this one though so I was curious as to what I'd see.

One strange thing that I noticed about it though was that there were loud sounds coming from inside it. Other than the general noise that a large group of people made there was also a very low and loud reverberating thumping noise coming from inside as well. I was very curious about this thumping noise because I had never experienced a noise like that before. I assumed that there must have been something very big inside to make such a low and loud noise, but I had no idea what it could've been or why it was there.

Once we reached the door Tyrone quickly opened it and I followed him inside. The first thing that I noticed was the increase in the intensity of the sound as soon as I went inside and closed the door behind me. The strangest part about it though was that we had simply entered into a hallway so there was nothing but a few doors on each side. Whatever was making that noise must have been very powerful since I could hear it so clearly without it even being in the same room. It wasn't painfully loud or anything, but it was definitely loud enough to where Tyrone had to raise his voice as he said, "Dis is it. Hope ya ready."

He reached out his hand to turn the knob on a nearby door. Once the door was open I could literally feel the waves of sound begin to hit my body since the sound was so intense. He quickly went inside and I had no choice but to slowly follow him.

I never knew that so many people could fit into such a small space before. And it wasn't like the space was very small either. The density of humans is what really surprised me. Everywhere I looked it was almost like a sea of humans. It was quite bizarre actually. I had never seen anything like it before. And adding in the noise of all the people communicating with each other and the rhythmic pulsing I was hearing made everything just seem crazy. I've got to give Humans some credit; they know how to celebrate.

I didn't have time to observe any details though since I kept my focus on not loosing sight of Tyrone (it was much more difficult than it sounds due to the fact that most of the people in the room had the same skin tone and almost the same artificial skin as Tyrone did). But luckily I was able to follow him all the way towards a large table he seemed to be heading towards. There were a few males with what I had come to learn were small speakers covering their ears standing next to the table and Tyrone had to tap one of them on the shoulder to get their attention. Once he had done that he said something that I couldn't comprehend (due to the fact that we seemed to be near the source of the loud noise that was being generated) and then the noise slowly began to diminish. Tyrone then grabbed what I soon learned to be a voice amplification device and began to talk.

"Yo everybuddy," he said loudly, "I gots a few things ta say for we really start havin a party." Everybody slowly stopped moving and making noise as they began to listen to Tyrone. "First of all I wanna welcome all ta new membas who are joinin up tonight. Dis parties ta get ya'll accustom ta how we do things round heya. And ta prove how much we appreciate ya'll joinin we've gotcha one hell of a prostitute who'll do anythin ya want. And da best part is dat you can payer whateva you feel like. But trust me, speakin from experience, you'll wanna give her everythin you've got. She'll be in her own room, and you can visiter whenever ya want."

"Show us yo bod!" someone yelled out of the crowd with a few more people joining in. "Take off da sweater!" "I wanna see your tits!" "Show us whatcha got."

I looked over to Tyrone for some advice and he just looked back at me the same way. _Well_, I thought, _if my customers want to see me remove my artificial skin then that's what I should do. _

I had seen females do this all the time on "The Playboy Channel" so even though I had never done anything like this myself I had a good idea of how it should be done. I slowly reached down to the edge of my outer layer of artificial skin (not an easy thing to do considering the size of it) and I slowly began to lift it up and off my body making sure to draw attention to my rear end and mammary glands as much as possible. Every male in the room was completely fixated on me from the time I began until well past the time that I finished removing my outer layer of artificial skin. All the while males were calling out things such as, "Hot as fuck," and "Me first," and various other complements. It was motivation for me to push even harder to satisfy the males in my audience. I was hoping to receive as much money as possible tonight so therefore I had to make every single male as happy as possible.

I was about to begin removing my inner layer of artificial skin in the same manner as I had done with my outer skin, but before I could begin to remove it I heard Tyrone begin to speak into the voice amplification device once again. "Daym, I can't take dis anymow. Being the O.G. I get first dibs. Ya'll can have her when I'm done."

He quickly grabbed onto my arm and began to lead me through the sea of people and into a small room in the corner (all the while copious amounts of males purposefully made contact with my mammary glands and rear end). Once we were inside the room he closed and locked the door before looking back over to me.

"Ya so fuckin hot," he said to me. "I can't believe you're a whore."

I was about to thank him once again for saying that, but before I could say anything else he quickly gave me some instructions. "Take your clothes off," he said, almost sounding like if I didn't do it then he would. I didn't say anything, but I slowly began to reach behind me and unhook my upper layer of artificial skin.

I tried to do what I had done out in the crowded room, but Tyrone had other ideas. As I began to gyrate my body he said, "I'm not in da mood for no dance, I wanna fuck." So I quickly accelerated the removal of my artificial skin and before I knew it he had grabbed a hold of me and just about threw me onto the bed. He must have been much more eager to mate with me than I had thought. I must have done a very good job removing my outer layer of artificial skin to get him this excited. And one look down at the lower portion of his artificial skin proved it. The bulge was too big to miss.

He didn't keep his cock inside his artificial skin for long though. He didn't even completely finish removing his lower portion of artificial skin before he positioned himself over me and placed his erect cock at my entrance. I just tried to relax as much as possible as he quickly and roughly thrust into me.

I had partially prepared myself prior to mating, but nevertheless it still hurt. I knew that the pleasure was coming though so all I could do was clench my teeth together and endure the pain. He must have wanted to mate very badly because he was oscillating with a frequency and intensity I'd never felt before. It definitely hurt, but it also felt kinda good at the same time. I had never felt anything like this before. It was such a primal rush that the complex part of my brain felt like it wasn't even attached anymore. Only the deepest part of my brain was active, and it loved the treatment I was getting. Hard, fast, and rough; just how my primal portion of my brain liked it.

But even though I wanted it to last forever I must have known that a male could not maintain this pace for long. And after less than a minute I could begin to feel him release his cum into me although he didn't stop oscillating like usual. He just kept oscillating at almost the same frequency until he had finished releasing all of his cum. Only then did he begin to slow down and eventually stop.

We were both gasping for breath as he quite literally collapsed on top of me. It was amazing that after less than a minute of mating both he and I were exhausted. We just laid like that for another minute or two while we both caught our breath.

"Dat was…" Tyrone said still partially out of breath, "da best fuck I've evah had."

"I agree," I said back, "that was quite an experience. I enjoyed it immensely."

So after laying there for another minute or so Tyrone slowly began to stir. I felt his still somewhat stiff cock slowly slide out of me and I felt a trickle of mating fluids follow it. I felt the bed around me sink as he put pressure on his hands and then spring back up when he finally left the bed.

"Alright," he said as he began to reapply his artificial skin once again, "ya ready fo da mob to come'n fuck ya?"

Even though I knew that I wasn't quite ready I still replied, "Yes, I believe I'm ready."

Tyrone just smiled and said, "Such a good lil whore…" He followed up his comment by saying, "Now what we gonna do bout collectin' money?" He looked around the room a bit before coming back close to the bed. He grabbed a hold of a piece of furniture next to the bed and opened up a drawer. "This shit ain't important," he said as he took whatever was in the drawer and tossed it all under the bed.

"There we go," he said as he checked for anything remaining in the drawer, "dat awta be good nuf. You can keep your money in heya."

"Thank you," I replied. "That would be a reliable means of storage since I do not have the means to keep it in my personal possession."

Tyrone just looked at me weird before saying, "Yeah, sure." And then, quickly changing the subject, he said, "So how you wanna do dis? You want me ta just let everyone in at once or you wanna have only a few people at a time?"

"I was thinking," I began, "that it would be best to have no more than five males trying to mate with me at any one time. Otherwise the ones who were not mating would have to wait to mate and not be able to partake in the celebration."

"Yeah, okay," Tyrone said, "sounds good. I'll get five people ta start off wit."

"Also," I said before Tyrone could exit the room, "it would probably be beneficial to everybody involved if I was given some time to clean myself and tighten my orifices occasionally. That way the mating will be more pleasurable to the males who mate later with me."

This was it. This was the moment of truth. I had not realized it previously, but I was now confined to a small room with no windows or means of escape other than a single door. And on the other side of that door were males who wanted to do nothing other than mate with me, and if they were all like Tyrone they wanted to mate very much. I would not be able to escape in my human form if they didn't allow me the privacy to morph every two hours. And if I didn't get that privacy then I was going to have to expose myself for who I really was and make my own way out of here forcefully no matter who I was mating with or who was watching at the time. I wasn't sure if the Yeerks had begun to infest these "gangs" or not, but if I had to morph with observers then a controller could very easily pull out their Dracon beam and kill me before I even had a chance to fight back. It was a very scary thought.

But luckily Tyrone responded, "Sure, dat sounds good. If ya want some privacy just tell everyone ta fuck off and give ya some privacy. And if dey don't listen den just come'n tell me. I'll make 'em listen."

And with that Tyrone quickly opened and closed the door behind him. I only had to wait a few short moments before five males quickly ran through the door and into the room with me. And so it began.

Everyone was a bit tentative to begin at first, but after the first male took the initiative and walked over to the bed everyone began to follow. And when he climbed on top of me and inserted his cock into my already stretched entrance all the other males began to remove their artificial skin as well. I don't believe that all five males mated with me at once in the first group of people, but I tried to mate with as many as I could. I was in a strange position for multi-male-mating (I was lying on my back in the middle of the bed) so I did what I could. I eventually managed to make my way over to the edge of the bed so I could mouth mate and finger mate with more males, but I only had one of my lower orifices open for mating at any given time.

As the males finished their mating they usually placed some denomination of money in the drawer and then exited the room (although there were a few males who I noticed didn't leave any money at all. I could only assume that our mating wasn't satisfactory for them and they didn't think I deserved payment for my services. I was surprised by this since I always mated as well as I could with every male I mated with, but I made a mental note to mate better with them if I ever mated with them again). Once a male had left the room another male would usually enter quickly to replace him.

A few of the males seemed a bit hesitant to mate once they got into the room however. I wasn't quite sure why, but they would just get close to the bed and watch for quite a long time before either finally joining in or just leaving. But then again there were some males that quickly removed all of their artificial skin and began mating with me wherever there was an open spot. I guess that different males have different approaches to mating. Some are a bit shy about mating around others while others have no problem with mating in any circumstance.

This went on for almost an hour before I had roughly fifteen Earth minutes left to demorph. It was then that I asked all the males mating with me to hurry and finish and I also told any males who were leaving not to let anyone else into the room. To my surprise most of the males didn't have any problems with my instructions. And even though some of them were reluctant to stop mating I assured them that they'd be able to continue once I had finished cleaning and tightening myself. So with about five minutes to spare the last male finally finished mating with me and finally exited the room.

I quickly got up (making quite a mess of the bed as I did so) and went over to the door to lock it. I wanted to be sure no one opened the door to see an Andalite in mid morph. Once that had been accomplished I had to act quick. Every moment longer I took was another moment that I wouldn't be able to mate. And if I didn't mate then I wouldn't be receiving any pleasure or money.

I knew that my body was covered in cum and it would most likely separate from me when I morphed, so I looked for somewhere where I could deposit of it. The bed sheets were already quite a mess, but I needed those to remain as clean as possible so my customers wouldn't have to kneel in cum in order to mate with me. I would have to quickly clean off as much cum as I could from them as I was preparing myself. I continued to look around the room for a good place to deposit all this cum when I finally saw a small waste receptacle tucked away in the corner. _Perfect, _I thought to myself as I went and stood over it. I let any loose fluids I still had in my body drain out into the waste receptacle before I finally began to demorph.

Even though a single male doesn't produce an incredible amount of cum it adds up quickly. I had to have mated with at least ten different males at least once and it had made quite the mess. I already mentioned the bed, but the floor leading to the door had a small trail of cum on it as well. I thought I had gotten most of the remaining cum out of my body before I morphed, but as I morphed I realized that there was much more that still remained in my body. I did my best to get it all into the waste receptacle, but to get all of it in would've been a miracle. I didn't have much time to worry about that small mess though. I needed to get remorphed and ready to mate once again. So after quickly morphing into my mating morph once again I quickly inserted two fingers into my entrance and began to get myself ready to mate again.

While I was doing that I quickly made my way over to the side of the bed and pick up my small tube full of artificial lubrication. I applied some to my other hand and began to prepare my solid waste removal opening as well. And just to make sure that I was doing everything I could do as quick as possible I also began to clean off the bed sheets. How you ask? Well, with the only part of my body that wasn't in use, my mouth. It wasn't exactly the most effective way to clean a piece of fabric, but it sure was the quickest in my situation. I was able to get most of the surface cum off of the sheet (only leaving some damp spots in the process). It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could do given my current situation.

Before long though the males seemed to get impatient and some of them began to bang on the door. I wasn't quite ready and the bed wasn't quite clean, but I knew that I had to return to mating. I had made the males wait long enough.

So I removed my fingers from both my lower orifices and began to make my way towards the door. Almost as soon as I unlocked it a few males quickly burst into the room. I barely had time to react as they pulled me over towards the bed. I knew that they were eager to mate, but I had no idea they were that eager! I was, however, able to get into a better position this time before any male actually began mating with me. It was the classic mating position: I was on my hands and knees and I made sure that my mouth was within reach of people who wanted to mouth mate with me while standing on the side of the bed. This allowed one male to be underneath me and mating normally while one male was pseudomating with me at the same time. That way I could mate with the maximum five males at one time.

Although that didn't happen right away I still began to mate with three to four males regularly as everything began once again. Actually, it wasn't until I demorphed and remorphed again that I had the chance to mate with five males at once…

I lost count of how many males I had mated with by the time the celebration was over. In fact, I even lost track of how many times I had demorphed and remorphed by the time the celebration was over as well. It was a very crazy night though. I had gone through two lubrication releases and had to have mated with at least thirty different males at least once. I thought the line of males waiting to mate with me would never end (not that I ever wanted it to end really), but somewhere around 4:30am Tyrone came into my room and told everyone mating with me (only two males by that point) that the celebration was over and they needed to finish up with me. They both released their cum shortly after and once they left Tyrone came in again and mated with me one last time (we had already mated three other times that night).

Once he was finished he slowly got off me and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a large roll of bills and casually tossed them into my money drawer. "Ya one hellova whore," he said as he re-applied his lower artificial skin. "I wish Iyda met ya soona is all I can say. Ya deserve every penny in dis drawer and probably a whole lot mo too. I added a bit extra ta my share ta make up fo da people who didn't pay ya anythin. I already delt wit a few of em who were braggin bout it and they'll be payin ya extra next time." He took a small pause before he said, "So, ya know howta get back to wherever ya wanna go from heya?"

"Yes," I replied, "I can locate my mating area from this position."

"Okay," he said back, "well get ya clothes togetha and ya can go. We still need ta be cleanin dis room up a bit. Fuckin makes a big mess."

"I'm sorry about making a mess," I said as I got up and began to try and locate my artificial skin. "I tried to keep everything as clean as possible."

"Nah, ya didn't do nuthin wrong," he responded, "I wuz expectin dis to happen."

I just smiled as I finally found my artificial skin and began to re-apply it. I then made my way over to my drawer and began to collect all of my earnings. I was eager to count how much money I had made, but Tyrone had asked me to leave so I didn't have time to count the money right now. I just grabbed my small lubrication bottle and began to head for the door.

"Oh, befo I forget," Tyrone said as just as I was about to leave, "We're havin anotha party on Thursday. Dey'll be a few less people at dat one, but I was still hopen you'd come buy and do what ya do dat night. Ya made a whole buncha people really happy tonight and I know dat dey can't wait ta fuck ya again. I'm sure dey'll have a whole bunch mo money to give ya if ya come back."

I didn't even need to think about it very long before I said, "Of course, I'd love to come back and mate with everybody again."

"Good, good," Tyrone said as he carefully began to remove the very messy bed sheets. "Da party'll start around 11:00pm or so and it'll be right heya again. Dis room seemed ta work good, so ya'll probably be back in heya again."

"I'll be looking forward to it," I said as I made my way out the door, into the hallway, and eventually outside once again.

As soon as I made it outside and found some working artificial lighting (although the sun was beginning to rise at this point in time) I quickly began to count the money I had made. I was very excited to see that my total was five hundred and thirty-six dollars. It wasn't quite the seven hundred dollars I had expected, but it was still more Human money then I ever had in my possession before. To imagine that kind of money was one thing, but to be holding those cotton-fiber pieces of paper in my human hands was an entirely different thing. There were so many possibilities!

But I didn't have time to think about all of them now. I didn't have long before I had to demorph and I needed to find a safe spot to do so. Since the sun was beginning to rise people were now starting to wake up and the cover of darkness was beginning to fade.

I walked into a nearby alleyway and quickly demorphed and then remorphed into my Northern Harrier morph. There was enough light for the harrier to see just as good as the owl and the harrier was a much better distance flyer. It felt quite awkward grasping the large stack of cotton bills in one of my talons, but after I split the pile in half I was able to grab one half in each talon quite comfortably. I check one last time to make sure I had a good grip on all of my money before I began to flap my wings for some altitude.

I was thinking about how best to spend the money I had earned on the flight back to my scoop when the fatigue finally kicked in. Up until that point I had been too busy either mating of thinking of ways to spend my money to notice, but now that I had some free time I quickly began to feel exhausted. All the mating and morphing had tired me out almost completely and for the rest of my flight back I could barely keep flapping my wings.

But I made it back to my scoop somehow eventually. It took nearly all of my remaining energy to demorph and open up my scoop far enough for me to climb in and close it behind me. After making sure that I still had all of my money in my hands I quite literally fell to the ground in exhaustion. I'd worry about everything else tomorrow. As for right now I needed some sleep.

And sleep is what I did. I woke up at around 1:00pm Human time and was a bit sore from my sleeping position during the night. I was still a bit fatigued, but I knew that I had other things that I needed to do. I slowly got up and the first thing I checked was if all of my money was in the same place I left it. It was, obviously, so I quickly gathered it all together and placed it into my hidden compartment in the wall of my scoop. After that I preformed my morning rituals and then I began to write this journal entry.

I'm still not sure what I'm going to spend all that money on. Perhaps I could finally go buy some decent parts for a few gadgets I have lying around or perhaps I could start saving it in order to purchase something truly spectacular. I want to give it some thought though before I act though so I won't be making any decisions quickly. But I do have another celebration scheduled for tomorrow night as well. Who knows how much money I could make from performing my service there. And since Tyrone seems to approve of the job I'm doing I don't see any possible end to my employment. I am excited at my possible future opportunities.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 3:07pm Human Time


	10. 9:21:98

Human Date: September 21st, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 3:33pm Human Time

* * *

I have not had the chance to write anything recently due to many factors, but by far the biggest one has been that I recently found out there were other Andalites sent to Earth for a special mission. This mission however was to enact biological warfare against the Yeerks and possibly the Humans as well. Even though it might have meant an end to the war it could also very easily have lead to the extinction of the human race. While the Andalite military might have seen this as a small price to pay my fellow Animorphs and I simply could not let that happen.

I have grown very fond of Humans during the time I've spent on their planet. I believe that they're not just some other race on some other planet like the Andalite military probably thinks. They have a rich and interesting culture and they also have some of the best appendages I've seen. Making mouth sounds, the extreme sense of taste, and of course mating are all things that I believe could be shared with other sentient races around the universe.

But anyway, I have already written an entire separate manuscript of those events. I see no reason to continue discussing it further here.

I have also been busy doing other things as well. Marco, as always, has been visiting me regularly to mate and I've been enjoying it immensely. It's nice to get a different perspective on mating every now and then and Marco's style of mating is quite different from most of the male's I professionally mate with. I have discussed the differences previously so I don't see the need to repeat myself, but sometimes I forget how much I truly like a slower and more… intimate mating experience. When Marco mates with me it's not just that he's mating because he wants to mate, I feel as if there's something else guiding him as well. I hadn't really noticed up until recently, but Marco's the only one who has ever kissed me while mating. Perhaps it's just his own style of mating but perhaps there is something else that is driving him to mate differently. I must ask Marco about it the next time he comes to mate.

Of course Marco isn't the only one I have been mating with. My professional mating career has been hugely successful. Most of the males that come to Tyrone's celebrations are there simply to mate with me, and I've drawn quite a following. In fact, the celebrations had to begin earlier just so that every male who wanted to mate with me had the opportunity to do so at least once. Although I find it somewhat strange that given my ever growing list of customers the money I make always turns out to be around the same figure for whatever reason. Now, I'm not complaining by any stretch of the imagination. To be receiving all that pleasure along with the eight hundred to a thousand dollars for my services each night is quite a gift. Perhaps I've reached some sort of plateau for payment standards for professional maters. With everything that's been happening recently I haven't had the time to do much serious research on other professional maters. In fact, other that a single very large celebration where Tyrone hired a second professional mater (She was a bit mean and mad that I was stealing all her customers, but she also gave me some good advice), I have not seen any other professional maters do what I do specifically so I can not make very many comparisons. But I assume that I'm doing a good enough job (my customers always seemed thrilled to mate with me) so I didn't really see a need to observe other professional maters.

I don't mate every night since mating with that many males is extremely tiring (although my stamina is slowly increasing). I need time to recover some of my energy in between. And it wasn't as if Tyrone had a celebration scheduled every day either (although his gang does celebrate quite a bit). I averaged around two to three days between professional mating opportunities and I am perfectly happy with that workload. Marco and I mated almost every day as well so it wasn't as if I had a great need to mate either (Well, not a tremendous need anyway). But even though I only professionally mate occasionally I still have been able to amass quite a large sum of money.

In total I have received 3,824 dollars in my professional mating career and I still have approximately 3,500 left to spend. I spent a small percentage of my money of various small parts for a few of my projects along with some food whenever I could. It wasn't as if I couldn't find anything else to spend my money on or couldn't decide what to spend it on, something else was holding me back. If I just started buying everything I possibly could the other Animorphs would begin to get suspicious about where all the money was coming from. And call me crazy, but I didn't want to tell them how I was making it.

You see, I've only recently begun to feel strange about professional mating. There is something about it that I don't quite understand. Mating professionally must be one of the easiest and most enjoyable ways of earning money available to humans. So then, if that is really the case, why isn't every Human at least training to become a professional mater? And it's not only that, but why do professional maters always seem so secretive about their profession? If they had any concept of simple economics they'd realize that not advertising could be detrimental to their business. And I have yet to see a single advertisement in any form of media for anything related to professional mating. Also, why do professional maters usually perform their services in such undesirable positions such as the spaces in between buildings? Mating in a bed is much more comfortable than mating over a waste receptacle. Why don't these professional maters have any sort of actual workspace that they can use to mate. Perhaps a small group of professional maters could get together and rent a workspace. They could install a few comfortable beds and begin running a clean and comfortable business. But yet, even though it would be incredibly simple to do, I have never seen a professional mating business like that.

I finally realized theorized that being a professional mater must mean that you have below average intelligence. That seems like the only plausible explanation. I'll be the first to admit that being a good professional mater does take some careful thinking and planning, but mating itself is driven by instinct. Even a mentally challenged Human could probably mate fairly successfully. And it's the male's who do most of the work usually anyway, so as long as the female is alive and conscious she'd probably be able to mate.

That must be it. Professional maters have to have very low intelligences. That's why they don't like to draw attention to themselves by advertising and perhaps that is why they cannot coordinate well enough to find a suitable building to center their business around.

I, along with all the other professional maters, do not want to be thought of as someone of below average intelligence. And even though that's clearly not the case it would still be a negative stereotype that could possibly follow someone no matter whether it's true or not. My honor and pride as a member of the Andalite military would be called into question in that case and that would be unacceptable to me. That's why I needed to hide my new occupation from my fellow Animorphs. I didn't want to be thought of as someone who could do no better than mating to make money. And even though I had proven to be very intelligent when compared to humans many times I didn't want to instill any doubt in their minds. So it would just be easier not to tell them at all.

But if there was one person that I had to tell it would be Tobias. He and I were _shorms_ after all. And he was the one who I was really trying to be careful around. He had undoubtedly seen the numerous new things I had purchased and has probably beginning to get suspicious despite my best efforts. If it wasn't for him visiting me just about every day I would've gone and purchased everything I possibly could as fast as I could. But I knew if I did that now then I would have to explain to him where I had gotten all that money from. And Tobias was the last person I wanted to view me as having below average intelligence.

But as time went on and the amount of money in my possession grew I began to consider telling him. Luckily he hadn't asked me any difficult questions about the source of my money (I've said it before that if he asked me directly I would tell him. I simply will not lie to my _shorm_). But I didn't like hiding things like this from him. It hurt me inside to know that I wasn't being completely truthful to him. I think I'm close to revealing everything to him though. He would probably be the best one to tell first since he would never view me as having below average intelligence (even though I can't stop from wondering what if he did). He could probably explain quite a few things about professional mating to me as well. There are still a few…

Speaking of Tobias he's just informed me that he'll be visiting. I will continue at a later time.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 3:52pm Human Time


	11. 9:21:98 part II

Human Date: September 21st, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 9:30pm Human Time

I have experienced just about ever possible emotion over the span of the last few Earth hours. I guess it's best to start where I left off previously.

Tobias landed in my scoop shortly after he announced his entrance and quickly informed me that Jake had called a sudden meeting. I didn't waste any time in closing my scoop and following him since Tobias made it seem like it was a very important meeting. Perhaps Prince Jake had learned of a time sensitive Yeerk plot which we had to act upon quickly. When I asked Tobias about it however all he said was that Prince Jake would explain everything when I got there. This worried me some because Prince Jake had never done anything like this before and I was curious as to why he chose to do it now. I guess it gave me more incentive to get there quicker.

Since Tobias had also informed me that Cassie's parents would be gone for the rest of the day I decided to stay in my Andalite form. I was able to move slightly quicker this way and Tobias would keep a look out for any upcoming threats that I couldn't see or hear myself (other Humans mostly). It didn't take long before I reached Cassie's barn and, along with Tobias, made my way inside.

From the moment I stepped inside something felt odd. First off all the other Animorphs were already there which I wasn't exactly used to. I was usually one of the first to show up for meetings since I usually needed to sneak my way inside if Cassie's parents were home. But since this was an emergency meeting I could only assume that I had been the last one to receive the message due to my secluded residence. But there was something else that I found a bit odd as well.

From the moment I entered the barn all four of the Animorphs already in the barn had kept both of their eyes locked onto me. It was normal behavior for Humans to be curious about there surroundings and stare at someone entering a room, but this stare would usually dissipate fairly quickly. That wasn't the case in this situation though. It seemed as if each of the Animorphs simply couldn't take their eyes off me which lead to a slightly uncomfortable situation for me. Being unfamiliar with this type of action by other Humans I simply stood quietly until my curiosity finally made itself apparent.

_Why are all of you staring at me?_ I asked tentatively, _is there something wrong?_

Nobody gave me an answer, but almost instantly everyone began to look away. I was still quite confused by everyone's actions, but it wasn't long before Prince Jake decided to begin the meeting.

"So," Prince Jake said, breaking the silence that had stood ever since I entered the room, "you're probably all wondering why I called this meeting. Well, it has to do with something that's happening at school."

_I knew it,_ I thought to myself, _this has to be some sort of Yeerk plot to entice more students to join The Sharing._

"There's a rumor that's been circulating around," Prince Jake continued. "At first I thought it was just something someone made up to embarrass someone else. But as the popularity of the rumor spread and more people said that they witnessed it first hand I began to think that it might have some truth to it."

I was now starting to get a bit confused. What could embarrassing someone else have to do with us or the Yeerks?

"People have been saying that they've seen Rachel go parties taking place in the shady side of town," Prince Jake continued. "And not only that, but they say they've also seen Rachel having sex at those parties with anyone who wants to have sex with her. It's very possible that the people who've started and are prolonging this rumor are either making everything up or have seen someone who looks somewhat like Rachel, but it's also possible that it was Rachel doing all of that. And since the real Rachel continues to deny that she has anything to do with this whatsoever that brings up a strange situation. So, I called this meeting to ask if anyone else knows anything about this situation that the others may not already know."

My hearts instantly stopped beating. They knew. They knew everything. They had to.

How could I have been so careless? I had never imagined that someone I was mating with would have any contact with the other Animorphs. Most of the people I mated with seemed to be slightly older and from very different backgrounds and social groupings. I had never seen or heard about any of the Animorphs going into that part of town and I had never seen any of those gang members outside that part of town either. I didn't think that they'd have any way of interacting with each other. But now I realize how stupid that assumption was. I didn't just mate exclusively with gang members; I mated with anyone who wanted to mate with me. And I do remember on a few occasions mating with some different looking people. Perhaps they were the ones who had informed The Animorphs about me.

But even if that was the case, they couldn't have known it was me in a morph. Maybe the Animorphs didn't know as much as I thought they did. Perhaps Jake really was simply asking for any information he could get on the subject.

That realization left me with two options. I could tell everybody that it was I who was professionally mating, but going by the tone of Prince Jake's voice he didn't seem too pleased about it. If I told them what I was doing then I had very little doubt that they'd ask me to stop. And that would not only stop my business and profit entirely, but it would also stop me from feeling the pleasure I loved and it would stop all my customers from receiving the pleasure they loved as well.

On the other hand, I wasn't entirely sure that they knew I was the one mating. I would be taking a huge risk, and looking back at it now I really feel horrible for even thinking about it at all, but there was a possibility that I could keep quiet and not reveal myself. I know that Prince Jake had asked anyone with information to reveal it, but it didn't seem like an order really. It was more along the lines of a general question in my opinion. If I just kept quiet and didn't say anything then it really wouldn't be lying, I would just be hiding the truth. I have said it before and I'll say it again that I would never lie to my Prince. Doing so would be a great dishonor to not only me but my entire family. And, at least in Andalite military culture, if someone was found blatantly lying to their Prince then they could be punished severely. The maximum punishment in such a situation would be a dishonorable death. I doubt that Prince Jake would take such measures against me, but I still would not want to be guilty of lying to him. If he asked me personally if I knew anything about the situation then I would have to respond with everything I knew, but at that moment I decided to take a huge risk and stay quiet. It was a very foolish thing to do and I very much regret doing it, but I must take responsibility for my actions. I just stood there quietly along with all of the other Animorphs and waited to see what Prince Jake would do next.

There was a long and awkward silence after Prince Jake finished speaking. I, along with everyone else in the room, began to get quite uncomfortable with the silence. I could not wait for Prince Jake to begin talking about another topic. But when he finally did begin again I quickly wished he hadn't.

"Alright," Prince Jake began, "since no one wants to say anything I guess I'll just have to go around and ask everybody personally." He looked straight at me and said, "Ax, do you know anything about this whole thing?"

There was nothing I could do now. He had directly asked me a question and he was expecting a response. I could not lie to him now. But what if I was still able to avoid the truth while giving him a response…

_What makes you think that I know anything about a rumor that is circulating in your school?_ I said quite pleased at my response. The best way to avoid answering a question is to give a question as your answer.

"Well," Prince Jake started, "at first you were the last person I'd expect to have anything to do with this rumor actually. But as more people started to become witnesses to Rachel's "actions" the likelihood that is was just someone who looked like Rachel began to go down. That's when I began to wonder what if it was really Rachel? And since she made it very clear that she personally had nothing to do with it in any way I began to wonder what if it was someone who morphed into Rachel…"

At this point I finally began to realize that they really did know I was behind this. But I still had one last piece of hope that I could cling to.

_Just because I have the ability to morph into Rachel doesn't mean anything, _I tried to say calmly, but my fear of being held accountable for hiding the truth from the other Animorphs made it sound a bit weak and shaky. _Cassie has Rachel's morph as well. And everybody else has had the opportunity to acquire her as well at least once._

"You're right," Prince Jake said calmly back to me. "In fact, you were the last one of us that I suspected would have anything to do with this still. But nevertheless I began to ask everyone else whether or not they noticed anything strange about anyone else. And when I got around to asking Tobias about it he told me something interesting. He said that you have been waking up very late recently and that you seemed to be purchasing quite a few new things."

I quickly aimed both of my stalk eyes up at Tobias after hearing what Jake said. At the time I did feel a bit betrayed to be honest. I felt like Tobias had been spying on me and he had just given away all my secrets. Of course later on I began to realize that he had done nothing of the sort. Prince Jake had asked him a simple question and he had responded to it as best he could. But at the time I felt quite different.

I didn't have much time to worry about that though since I was still intent, for what reason I'm still not sure, on trying to hide the truth.

_So?_ I said back in response. _That still does not prove anything!_

With a strange facial expression, some sort of mixture between frustration and disappointment I would assume, Prince Jake continued. "But it did get me to start wondering. And to get an answer once an for all I asked Tobias to keep an eye on you for a few nights just to see if anything weird was going on."

I had both stalk eyes pointed at Tobias the entire time while my two main eyes were pointed at Prince Jake. It was only when Prince Jake reached this point that Tobias finally began to look back down at me from the rafters. And all he had to say in his defense was, _Sorry Ax._

I was now quite angry with him. So angry in fact that I hadn't even really heard the last thing that Prince Jake had said. But he continued on regardless.

"The first night nothing happened, but on the second night he saw you leave your scoop at around 10:30 and begin flying towards town. Once you got there he said that you flew into an alley and eventually morphed into Rachel. And once you did that you went into a nearby building and didn't come out for quite awhile."

It was then that I knew I was defeated. My gamble had not paid off. Prince Jake had known even before he called this meeting that I was the one professionally mating.

I felt a great deal of emotion at that moment. I was still angry at Tobias for doing what he did. I was also angry at Prince Jake for trying to trap me in a lie (although now I realize he was just trying to give me an opportunity to be honest about the situation). I was also frightened about what my failed gamble had done to the other Animorph's views about me. Would they trust me less now? Would Prince Jake enact some sort of punishment on me for my actions? And finally I was disappointed that I would probably never mate again. I had grown so fond of it over the past Human month or so that I didn't think I could just stop doing it all of a sudden.

I was quiet for quite a long time and Prince Jake just waited patiently for my response. Eventually some of my anger and other emotions began to slowly fade away and I finally, very weakly, said, _I am very sorry for trying to deceive you Prince Jake. I have been the one who has been professionally mating over the past few weeks._

I didn't have a chance to continue any further though. As soon as those words were transmitted to the other Animorphs I heard Rachel say, "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him."

Everyone instantly turned to look at Rachel as she jumped up onto her two legs and quickly began to start increasing in size. It was only when I saw her face start to sprout brown hairs that I knew what was happening.

I had no idea at the time why Rachel had suddenly become so angry. But even though I didn't know the reason I most certainly knew her intent. She had said that she was going to kill me and I knew, given the chance, that she would probably do exactly that. She wasn't the type of person to make empty threats.

And although it pains me to say this I quickly took a defensive stance. If Rachel truly did end up attacking me, and I didn't have much reason to think that she wouldn't, then I would be ready. Although her bear morph was quite powerful, I've seen first hand accounts of her morph's power, it was quite a bit slower and less agile than many of the other's morphs. And if Rachel did end up attacking me I was going to make sure she never got a chance to use her power.

A quick flat tail blade hit to the side of the head would be enough to knock out most Earth mammals. I have had copious amounts of practice with this technique on humans, but I had never preformed it on a bear. I had seen Rachel take some pretty substantial blows to the head before and continue on as if nothing had happened. I knew that I needed to increase the speed and power of my tail blade, but by how much I wasn't sure.

If I hit Rachel too softly then she wouldn't be affected by my blow and I'd be left quite venerable to her very powerful attack. On the other hand if I hit her too hard it might stun her for more than her two hour morphing limit or it could, quite possible, kill her straight away. I would hate to be responsible for the loss of a member like Rachel. Without her we would certainly lose the war to the Yeerks. But, as ashamed as I am to admit it, if she would have tried to attack me I would've defended myself as necessary.

I'm using the term "if" because everything I described above was all hypothetical. It turns out that Rachel never had the chance attack me.

As soon as she began morphing Marco and Cassie, strategically placed on either side of her for exactly this purpose no doubt, each jumped to their feet and grabbed a hold of one of Rachel's slowly growing arms. Rachel of course wasn't too fond of anybody trying to restrain her at this moment so she began to try and shake them off her. Marco was shaken off quite easily, but Cassie, with all her wild animal experience, was able to hold on quite tightly.

While this was going on Prince Jake wasn't simply watching as I was, he was briskly making his way over to where Rachel was standing. And once he got there (Rachel was still very distracted by Cassie at this point) Prince Jake quickly and firmly grabbed on to Rachel's slowly forming muzzle and directed it towards his own face.

In a voice that only Prince Jake could produce he firmly said without having to raise his voice, "Rachel, stop it. This isn't the way to solve anything."

Rachel quite literally froze when those words hit her. She remained locked in her half bear half human form for a moment before she finally began to calm down and demorph. Only then did Jake finally let go of her muzzle and Cassie let go of her arm.

I was still in quite a state of shock. Suddenly and without any warning Rachel threatened to end my life, and she was not one to make empty threats. I wasn't sure what provoked her at that point, but she was about to tell me first hand.

Once she finished demorphing she almost immediately said, "What the fuck is wrong with you Ax?"

I recoiled quite a bit at that statement. It was obvious by her tone that she was still very angry and I wasn't use to any of the other Animorphs speaking to me with such anger.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!?" Rachel continued. "Do you have any idea the kind of damage you caused me?!?"

_I…I…_ I managed to say somehow, _I don't understand why you're so angry at me._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?!?" Rachel replied, almost screaming at me by this point. "Since when has it become okay to use someone's body without their permission? And since when has it become okay to use someone's body for something as degrading as being a fucking whore?!? Every guy that sees me in school wants me to suck their dick now! And you don't fucking understand why I'm so fucking angry?!?"

I hadn't realized it up until now, but Rachel was right. I was using her body to mate professionally. This realization shocked me for a short amount of time. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't just have a mating morph, I had another person's body. And that person trusted me enough to feel secure in the fact that I would never use their body to do anything negative. And I had betrayed that person's trust. Her trust. Rachel's trust. It took me some time to come up with a fitting response to her.

_Rachel_, I began, _I'm… I'm sorry. I know this isn't much of an excuse, but I didn't realize I was using your body to mate. I had always thought of it as my mating morph. I realize how foolish that may seem, but it's the truth. I never meant to do any harm to you. I never meant to hurt your reputation or spread any rumors or anything else like that. I'm sorry._

"Sorry?!" Rachel said quite loudly. "You think that just by saying you're sorry everything will go back to normal? Well it doesn't work like that here on Earth. What am I going to do with all the people at school? What am I going to tell them? How exactly should I make them believe that I had nothing to do with being a whore?"

_I.. I don't know_, I responded sounding very defeated, _but I'll do anything I can to help._

"Well," Rachel began again, but now with a little less anger and a little more sadness in her voice. My limited experience with human social reactions indicated to me that she might be on the verge of crying. "You can start by not being a whore anymore. That would definitely be a huge help."

I was heartbroken. I knew that if any of the Animorphs found out they would tell me to stop mating (that's what Marco told me after the first time we mated and it turned out to be quite true). But I wasn't ready to just stop. I enjoyed professionally mating quite a bit and so did my customers. I didn't know what I was going to do if I wasn't allowed to professionally mate anymore. But then I came up with an idea.

_Would it be okay if I got another morph to use as my mating morph? _I asked. _I can even amalgamate several female morphs to create a mating morph that doesn't resemble anybody. I already have Rachel's and Cassie's body so I would only need…_

"Look Ax," Prince Jake said interrupting me. "Using Rachel's body was only part of the problem. We don't want you to be a prostitute at all."

_But why? _I said back, confused at his answer. _I know that professional maters are not considered very intelligent generally, but all of you know that I am very intelligent regardless. _

"It doesn't have to do with intelligence," Prince Jake continued. "Prostitution is probably the most degrading and least respected way of making money. People have different reasons for resorting to prostitution, but I can guarantee you that not a single one of them is happy with their job."

_But I am! _I said back quite a bit louder than I should've to my Prince. _I enjoy professional mating and so do my customers. That's all that's important to me._

"Well," Prince Jake began again, "if that won't convince you then how about this. Prostitutes are highly susceptible to a wide range of sexually transmitted diseases."

_Diseases will not affect me because I am in morph, _I replied confidently. _And I cannot become pregnant either._

"I'm not talking about you," Prince Jake responded, "I'm talking about your "customers"."

_As I said previously, _I began again_, I cannot contract or carry any diseases._

"No," Prince Jake replied, "but your customers can." I was about to repeat myself for a third time, but Prince Jake began to continue before I had the chance. "Let's just say that the first person you mated with was infected with a sexually transmitted disease. After you finish having sex with him there is a chance that he passed some of his disease on to you. Even though you may be immune to being infected your other customers aren't. So everyone you had sex with after that would also be exposed to the disease and they'd have a very good chance of contracting it. Only when you finally decided to morph would you become sterile again, and even that might not be foolproof."

I hadn't thought about anything like this before. I knew from basic biology that any time there was a transfer of bodily fluids from one person to another there was also a risk of spreading any pathogens. And mating would definitely qualify as a transfer of bodily fluids. But I never thought that anyone I was mating with had any sort of infection. An infection is usually coupled with a body becoming physically weak in order to transfer all available energy into fighting the infection. I never imagined anyone that was infected would have enough energy to mate, and just about everyone I mated with seemed to have plenty of energy.

_I… I hadn't thought about that, _I said to everybody, _but even if some sort of pathogen could be contracted there are probably many medicines that humans have developed to treat them. It would be a minor inconvenience yes, but I would suspect the chances of something like that happening are fairly low since anyone infected with a pathogen wouldn't have enough energy to mate in the first place._

"Ax," Prince Jake said, "I'm not exactly a doctor or anything, but that's not the way it works. These sexually transmitted diseases are different from a common cold. Most of them don't have cures. That means that if someone is infected with one they will most likely develop its symptoms and be able to transfer it to others for the rest of their lives. And not only are most of them uncomfortable to live with, some can actually be fatal. If you ever had sex with someone who had HIV then you very well could've passed it on to many other people. In fact you could even be responsible for the deaths of innocent people."

I didn't know what to say. I would've never imagined that something as innocent as mating could have such repercussions. I could've been responsible for the deaths of innocent humans…

Normally I would have some doubt when it comes to what the other Animorphs tell me (they've all been wrong before), but I didn't see any reason to question Prince Jake about this. He would not have told me such things if he didn't know for a fact that they were absolutely true. To accuse someone of murder is quite a serious accusation. Even though Prince Jake adamantly wanted to stop mating I do not believe that he would simply lie about anything so serious.

_I'm…_ I began, _I'm sorry. I didn't know…_

"Well now you do," Prince Jake said back to me. It wasn't an accusing voice; it wasn't a scolding voice; it was simply Prince Jake's normal voice. He knew that I knew what I did was wrong and he also knew that I've already had quite a bit of punishment for my actions. There was no way to know definitively, but having the possible deaths of so many innocent people attached to your name is quite a punishment nevertheless. I could always hope that no one would die as a result of my actions, but I couldn't rule out the possibility that everyone who mated with me would.

"So," Prince Jake began again, "now you see why we all don't want you to be a prostitute anymore."

Prince Jake was right as usual. I knew that I could never be a practicing professional mater ever again. But… I just couldn't stop that easily. I loved professional mating and just mating in general. It made me feel things that nothing else could make me feel. I hadn't known that I could feel so much pleasure before I began mating. And now, without me being able to professionally mate anymore, it would leave a giant void in my life. I hate to admit it but it's true; I simply could not go without mating.

As my mind began to wander to various memories and experiences that I had while mating it made me start to wonder about something. The other Animorphs must know how pleasurable it is to mate. They must know what kind of situation they put me into. What would they do if they were told to stop mating…

And then I realized something. What if they hadn't experienced mating yet? I was aware that both Tobias and Prince Jake had "girlfriends" of the opposite gender, but that didn't necessarily mean that they had mated. Perhaps they didn't know what they were telling me to do. Perhaps they didn't know the joy they were trying to take away from me. And maybe if they did…

Looking back at the situation I'm not exactly sure what I was trying to accomplish. It was clear to me that I couldn't professionally mate with strangers anymore for fear of spreading various diseases, but it was almost as if I was trying to convince the other Animorphs to let me do it anyway. You have to excuse my judgment at that time. I wasn't completely thinking clearly.

_Yes_, I finally responded to Prince Jake, _it's obvious to me that I must stop professionally mating. The risk of spreading disease, potentially fatal disease, is far too great of a price to pay. I promise right here in front of my Prince to never professionally mate with unknown people again. But I do have one simple request._

"And what's that?" Prince Jake asked.

I took a deep breath before I continued. _Over the past few weeks I have grown very fond of mating. In fact, I cannot imagine my life without it anymore. And to simply cease mating so suddenly would be horrendously jarring. But it is clear that I cannot continue my normal habits either, so I have come up with the best possible course of action given the circumstances. I promise never to professionally mate again, but in return I would like to mate one last time. And since I've been told by numerous sources that mating with people who are very close to you is the best kind of mating I was hoping that, for my last time, I would be able to mate with all the males in this room. There's nobody I consider myself closer to than all of you._

My request definitely got everybody's attention. Even if they were trying to avoid eye contact with me before they were now staring directly at me.

A long and awkward silence fell over the room. Nobody said anything for a few Earth minutes at least. But eventually I knew someone had to break the silence and I also knew I'd have to be the one to do it.

_Please, _I said out loud to everybody (I believe this is what humans say when they want to persuade others)_, it is a very simple request, but I cannot describe how much I would enjoy having it happen. If I am to stop professionally mating I think that it's only fair that I get to mate one last time. And who better to mate with then my closest friends? I'm sure that none of you have any diseases so it can't be possible to transmit them. Please consider my request. I do not ask for much, but this is one thing I must insist upon asking._

But there was still silence in the room when I finished. After waiting approximately another Earth minute I was about to being again, but just then Prince Jake interrupted by saying, "You… you want us to have sex with you Ax?"

_Yes_, I replied, just thankful that someone else had spoken, _I would enjoy that very much._

"And you're going to be using Rachel's body to do that?" Prince Jake asked again.

I hadn't given much thought to this previously. I had already angered Rachel quite a bit and now I was going to ask her if I could do the same thing that angered her over again? But I knew I had to use Rachel's body. It was my mating morph. It's where I learned everything I knew about mating.

_Yes, _I replied eventually, _if it is okay with Rachel I would like to use her body to professionally mate one last time. I am accustomed to using her body while mating and I have become quite comfortable with it. I have many memories from using her body as well as using a different body just wouldn't be the same._

I looked over to where Rachel was still standing and she began to form another angry facial expression at me. Obviously I had said something wrong again, but I wasn't sure what this time. But Rachel's expression slowly faded away as another silence fell upon the room. But the one who broke it said something was someone that I never would've guessed.

"I think that's only fair," Cassie said breaking the silence. "I mean, we're asking him to instantly stop doing something he loves to do. He knows that what he's doing is bad and he shouldn't do it anymore, but that doesn't mean it's fair for us to just suddenly stop him like this. What if everybody told me to stop caring for all these animals or they told Tobias to stop flying or they told Jake to quit caring about the war? Think of how hard that'd be for us to do."

She took a small pause before continuing, "The least we could do for Ax is to let him do it one last time so he can come away from all of this with at least a few good memories. He knows it's wrong and he now realizes that he's done quite a bit of damage, but he also promised that he'll never do it again. I can only imagine the situation Rachel must be in right now and I can only imagine how she must feel, but I still don't think it's fair for Ax to be told to suddenly stop like this. Give Ax one last chance to see what real sex is like and after that he already promised that he'll never go out and be a prostitute ever again."

More silence followed after Cassie finished, mainly because everyone was still too much in shock to reply. I thought that Cassie would've been one of the last of the group to allow me to mate one last time, well besides Rachel I guess. But she wasn't just tolerable of my decision, she was supporting it! I'm still not exactly sure why she supported me, but at that point it didn't matter to me. I knew that once one of the group showed their support for my request that others would be following soon. And I was right.

"Cassie's right," Marco followed up after a short time. "It's not fair to just make Ax stop like that. If no one else wants to then that's fine, but I'm definitely going to help Ax out with this one."

Upon hearing that Rachel quickly turned around and began to stare at Marco angrily. Marco recoiled quite a bit and raised both his arms to block his face, a sign that he was expecting Rachel to punch him (it would not have been so strange given the circumstances actually), but Rachel eventually turned back around and began to stare at the ground in front of her again.

_Thank you very much Marco_, I said in order to prevent another long silence, _I appreciate your help greatly. _I took a small pause before saying, _Prince Jake, Tobias, would you also like to honor my request?_

There was another long lull in the conversation. Tobias' stance remained much the same during that silence (by my calculations he was almost exclusively looking at Rachel), but Prince Jake was quite different. For the first time since the other Animorphs came to rescue me in the submerged dome ship I witnessed Prince Jake being indecisive. He looked at me one instance, then towards the ground another instance, and even back at Rachel occasionally. Finally, after quite a long period of silence, Prince Jake managed to say, "I don't know Ax. It would be like I was having sex with my cousin."

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about, but when I finally realized it I couldn't believe that I had missed it. Mating (actual mating, not just mating for fun) between close family members is held in low esteem amongst most advanced civilizations. This is due to the fact that producing offspring with someone who's DNA is very similar to your own creates some genetic problems. Namely it narrows the gene pool making mutations and various deformities more prevalent. Nature has developed ways of making close relatives non-attractive to one another and that's most likely what Prince Jake was facing at this moment.

_Prince Jake_, I began, _I'm sure that the urge to mate with a close relative is fairly low compared to others, but I can assure you that there will be no chance of creating any children. And, besides that, it's not really your cousin you're mating with; It is simply I who am using your cousin's morph._

Prince Jake didn't respond much to my statement. He just sighed and continued to stare into the ground at his feet.

I knew that I probably wasn't going to make any progress with Prince Jake at this point, so I decided to see if Tobias was willing to mate with me. He was my _shorm_ after all, so he would do anything he could to help me.

_Tobias_, I said while aiming all four of my eyes up in his direction, _will you honor my request and mate with me?_

Tobias was quiet for quite a long time before finally saying, _I'll only do it if it's okay with Rachel._

Everyone quickly took their gaze away from Tobias and began to look towards Rachel. I was worried about this happening. Rachel still seemed quite angry with me so I wasn't sure if she was going to consent or not. She had not said anything when I asked about using her body though. I had come to learn that when a human doesn't give an answer it usually means that they consent, but it's not always definitive. And I was hoping that I could get either Prince Jake or Tobias to agree to mate with me as well. That way Rachel would almost be forced to allow me to use her body. But things had not gone exactly how I had hoped and now all I could do was wait and see Rachel's response.

For a moment Rachel didn't move at all. It was almost like she hadn't heard Tobias say anything. But slowly I could begin to see her clench her fists. And then, all of a sudden, she began to speak. She started out at a normal volume, but it quickly escalated as she continued.

"First you almost ruin my entire life by making everyone think I was a prostitute. Then you claim all this ignorance bullshit after trying to hide the truth from everyone. And then, to top it all off, you ask me if you could have sex with my cousin, his friend, and even my own boyfriend using my body! What the hell do you think I'm going to say!?!"

Before Rachel could continue any further Cassie made her way over to where she was now standing and bravely tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel quickly turned around as if she were about to punch Cassie in the face, but Rachel was able control herself before she ever made contact.

Cassie, unfazed by the threat of violence, quickly said, "Come on Rachel, we need to talk." She wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and slowly began to lead her to the door of the barn. Rachel, quite surprisingly, went along quite willingly.

As soon as they both had exited the barn everyone instantly looked up at Tobias as they tried to tune in their own ears to the conversation. It was quiet in the barn for some time until Tobias, most likely fully aware of being everybody's center of attention, finally said, _I can't really hear anything specific. They're talking too quietly. All I can hear is some mumbling and the occasional word._

So, with the most powerful ears in our group not being able to hear anything both Prince Jake and Marco began to breathe once again. They had most likely stopped in order to cut down any interference.

So the four of us simply waited in the barn, Tobias listening the whole time for something distinguishable. Finally Tobias said, _They're coming back. _And a short amount of time later the barn door began to open and Cassie's head popped into the barn.

"Alright," Cassie said without much emotional distortion in her voice, "here's the deal. Rachel said that she'll agree to let Ax use her body to mate with all three of you, including Tobias, if Ax promises that he'll never be a prostitute again for any reason whatsoever."

I wasted no time in replying. _I promise, in the presence of my Prince and everyone else in attendance, that I, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, will never be a prostitute again for any reason whatsoever. _As difficult as it was to promise that I knew it had to be done. I had learned many things recently, but the most important of them all was that I could not continue to professionally mate. The risks were simply too great.

"Great," Cassie said, seeming almost as happy as I was about me getting the opportunity to mate. Then she grew quiet as she began to think. After a short pause she finally said, "Hmm, I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to do this. My parents won't be home until very late today so we won't be bothered by them. I don't think it'd be best to do it anywhere in the house though because there could be some serious clean-up involved afterwards. And besides Rachel and I are going to be using the house. So… Ax, I know this might be kind of a weird suggestion, but would you mind mating in the barn? I know it's not exactly the most comfortable or luxurious spot to mate for your final time, but I really don't know where else you can do it."

I have to admit that I was slightly disappointed that my final memory of professionally mating would be inside a barn, but it was only a miniscule issue. The mating would feel just as good regardless of the surroundings, and by this point I was beginning to get very eager to mate. I had heard repeatedly that mating with people who were close to you was superior to mating with strangers, and Marco usually reinforced that statement. And now I was about to mate with three people who were close to me so it should be far superior to mating with three strangers.

_I would not mind mating in the barn if that is more convenient for you, _I replied. _If it wasn't for you then I would not be mating at all._

"Great," Cassie said, "Thanks a lot Ax. You can use practically anything in here you need to in order to feel more comfortable. Feel free to mate on the table, in a chair, or just on the ground; whatever you prefer Ax."

_Thanks Cassie,_ I replied knowing full well that simply mating on the ground would be the easiest.

"So," Cassie continued after a small pause, "I'll come in and check on you after Rachel and I are done. And Ax, make sure to have a good time. This is all about you, so feel free to be more assertive that you were when you were a prostitute. If you want something done or don't want something done make sure to let everyone know."

_I will Cassie_, I replied. _ Thanks_. And then I suddenly had a strange idea. _Hey Cassie_, I asked just as she was about to leave, _I didn't mean to exclude you from mating with me just because you were a female. If you have a male human's morph I would be honored if you joined us. And even if you don't I'm sure that either Prince Jake or Marco will graciously allow you to acquire them. And this applies to Rachel as well. I feel bad about making her so angry. I would hope that allowing her to mate with me would allow her to see that I'm truly sorry._

Cassie just laughed as she said, "While that is a tempting offer I think Rachel and I need some time together right now. And don't worry about Rachel Ax, she'll calm down soon enough. I'll make sure of that."

_If that is what you wish_, I said in return. _Thank you for everything Cassie._

"No problem Ax," she said as she turned to leave. With a small smile she added, "Just remember to have a good time." And with that she closed the barn door. Prince Jake, Tobias, Marco, and I were now all alone and I was very eager to mate.

---

I am quite tired from what occurred after this point, so I will finish recording my thoughts tomorrow. I am not worried about forgetting anything because I had a wonderful experience and I doubt I'll ever forget anything about it even if I tried. But, more about that tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep.

Ending Timestamp: 11:59pm Human Time


	12. 9:22:98

Human Date: September 22nd, 1998

Andalite Date: Still Unknown

Beginning Timestamp: 10:22am Human Time

* * *

It's amazing how a good night's sleep will make you feel the next day. I woke up this morning totally refreshed after barely being able to move at all last night. Anyway, I have finished my morning rituals and now I plan to finish recording what occurred the previous night.

After Cassie left the barn there was yet another uncomfortable silence. But I knew what I needed to do. I had asked everyone to mate and since they all agreed I was ready to mate. So, without waiting too much longer, I began to morph into Rachel.

As I began morphing Marco stood up and began to come closer to me, but he stopped close to where Prince Jake was standing and simply stood there. A short while after that, when I was almost done morphing, Tobias finally swooped down from the rafters and landed on the other side of Prince Jake before he began to morph into his human form as well. Prince Jake on the other hand had not moved at all. His gaze kept shifting from me to the ground in front of him to just about everywhere else in the room. He seemed quite nervous; something I was not use to seeing Prince Jake be.

I waited for Tobias to finish morphing before saying anything. "Thank you for accepting my request," I said one final time as Tobias finished his morph.

"Don't worry Ax," Marco replied quickly, "the pleasure will be all ours."

Tobias chuckled slightly nervously at Marco's response before saying, "Yeah, I agree with Marco on this one. But I can't help feeling a bit guilty about this. You basically forced Rachel to agree to this Ax. I know I'm going to hear about it from her later on."

"Now is not the time to worry about such things," I replied quickly, trying to get Tobias' mind off Rachel and back to mating. "Now it is time to, as Cassie said, enjoy ourselves." It's hard to comprehend Tobias' emotions because he rarely makes any facial movements, but from my previous experience I would say that although he agreed with me he still was thinking about Rachel. So, I decided to continue the conversation in another direction.

"Since we are to mate I was wondering if any one of you had any previous experience with mating," I said. "It would help me to know before we begin so I can adjust to your levels of expertise."

There was another small silence in the room before Tobias sort of weakly said, "I've had some experience. With the same morph you have now actually, just a little bit older."

I was about to ask him to go into a bit more detail, but before I could Prince Jake began to speak as well. "I've had some experience with Cassie as well," Prince Jake replied quietly as well.

Before I could ask Prince Jake to go into any more detail as well Marco began to speak. "Yeah, I've had some experience too," he said. But as soon as those words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted saying them, and I knew why all too well. If Rachel ever found out that Marco was the one who introduced me to mating then she might try to do to him what she tried to do to me. And depending on the circumstances of her finding out Marco might not be able to defend himself properly. Rachel has a tendency to act on impulse quite often and she might not realize what she was doing until it was too late. I didn't blame Marco for trying to hide this information and I tried to help him hide it as best as I could.

But there was nothing I could do if Marco revealed this information himself. And now he was certainly in a venerable position. To my knowledge (and the Animorphs constant teasing) Marco never has had a "girlfriend". Therefore, unlike Prince Jake and Tobias, Marco never had a partner to mate with. This could mean two different things. Either he paid a professional mater to mate with him (males around Marco's current age have mated with me on occasion) or he somehow found a willing partner to mate with (someone like me). He'd mated with me many times, but before we mated the first time he said that he had no prior experience, so it seems unlikely that he'd pay a professional mater to mate with him when I was willing to do it for free. I was curious to see whether Marco would admit the truth in his position or try and lie to his fellow Animorphs.

"Oh really?" Prince Jake said, partially snapping out of his bewildered state, "with who?" Tobias didn't say anything in response, but he also focused his gaze directly on Marco along with me.

Marco remained quiet for quite a long time, but Prince Jake and Tobias remained patient. It appeared to me as if Marco was trying to think of all the possible things he could say and all of their respective consequences as quick as possible since his eyes kept darting between everything in the room. Finally though he let out a big sigh and said, "Can you guys keep a secret? I mean a real big secret."

Prince Jake just kind of grinned before saying, "Yeah, I guess. It's not like I don't have enough dirt on you already."

"Well," Marco began again, "it's gonna be a gigantic pile of dirt now." He took one last deep breath before saying what I feared he might. "I was the one who introduced Ax to sex."

Prince Jake and Tobias just stood there quietly for a while before they finally realized what Marco had just said. "You mean…" Prince Jake began.

"You sick bastard!" Tobias interrupted quite suddenly. "What the hell is wrong with you Marco?!?" He seemed almost as angry as Rachel was when she first found out it was I who had been professionally mating.

I thought Tobias was going to walk over and punch Marco, sort of like what Rachel was going to do to me, but before he could Marco interrupted. "Please Tobias," Marco said in defense, "it's not what you think!"

"Bullshit it's not!" Tobias responded, obviously not swayed by what Marco had said. "You just wanted to have sex with Rachel. MY Rachel!"

"Tobias!" Marco said sounding quite frightened by this point, "I swear it wasn't like that! I knew perfectly well it was only Ax in a morph!"

"Why the hell should I believe you when you've been trying to hit on Rachel ever since she became my girlfriend!" Tobias added. "I've seen you, so don't even try and deny it."

"I'm sorry Tobias," Marco said while trying to change the subject slightly, "I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! I knew it was Ax in a morph the whole time. The only reason we ever decided to use Rachel's morph is because, no offense Jake, but Rachel seems prettier to me than Cassie does. I swear that was the only reason Tobias! I know I shouldn't have done it but that's what ended up happening. I'm really sorry Tobias."

Tobias didn't usually show much facial expression as a result of being trapped as a hawk _nothlit _for some time now, but as what was visible of his anger began to slowly fade away he finally said, "It's not me you'll be sorry to once Rachel finds out."

Marco's eyes went wide at this statement as his face began to turn a whiter shade. "Oh no. No, no, no. You can't tell Rachel! She'll kill me. And I mean literally kill me! Hell, she tried to kill Ax before for admitting something she already knew was true! Now just imagine what she'll do if she finds out that I was the one who started all of this!"

"Well," Tobias began again sounding like he was getting some pleasure from torturing Marco like this, "You should've thought about that before you asked Ax to morph into Rachel."

Marco instantly dropped to his knees and cupped the palms of his hands together as he slowly began to shuffle closer to Tobias. "Please Tobias!" Marco pleaded, "I'm not even joking. You can't tell Rachel. I'll… I'll do anything you want me to! I'll preen your feathers for you! I'll sharpen your talons! I'll bring you a nice tasty mouse on a silver platter for breakfast every day! Just please don't tell Rachel!"

Tobias seemed to consider Marco's offer, although it's hard to tell with Tobias since he doesn't use facial expressions very often. But whatever Tobias was thinking about it kept him quiet and Marco jumped at the opportunity to finally convince him.

Marco quickly spun around and looked up at Prince Jake. "Jake," Marco said friendly, "buddy, we've been friends forever. Like you said you have a whole lot of dirt on me anyway, so you've gotta keep this a secret as well. You know Rachel better than I do. You know perfectly well what she'll do to me if she finds out! What if she goes over the top and… and actually kills me or something? Then they'll be one less Animorph to fight against the Yeerks and we need everyone we can get and then some! You're not going to let that happen, are you?"

Prince Jake, adopting his leaderly roll once again, quickly said, "I think we have enough hostility in this group as it is right now. Telling Rachel about this might not only set her off, but set everyone else in the group off as well. And the last thing we need now is for us to begin breaking apart from the inside. So it's probably not a good idea to tell Rachel that Marco was the one who started this, at least not right now anyway."

Marco breathed a sigh of relief once he heard that. "That you so much Jake," he said with a smile on his face. "I owe you one… big time."

Then Marco turned to Tobias and said, "So, Tobias, you promise not to tell her? Just think of what it could do not only to me but the entire group!"

Tobias thought about it for a while before finally saying with a sigh, "I'm not going to fully promise anything, but I'll try hard to keep this a secret. But you owe me huge for this."

Marco almost instantly went back down on his knees with his hands interlocked together and said, "Thank you so much Tobias. I'll do whatever you want, I swear!" A small grin appeared on Tobias' face, but he said nothing more.

As soon as Marco had gotten back up to his feet there was another awkward silence as everyone shifted their attention from him back to me. I only had Rachel's inner layer of artificial skin applied at the moment, so most of my body was fully exposed. I believe I mentioned in a previous entry that I was going to apply all of Rachel's artificial skin. I tried that for two different celebrations, but both me and my customers found that the less artificial skin I was wearing the better everything was. That's why I switched back to only having the inner layer of artificial skin applied for my mat… I mean Rachel's morph.

They stared at me in silence for quite a while before I finally became impatient and said, "If no one wants to begin then I guess that I will have to." And as soon as I finished speaking I began to gyrate remove my artificial skin like I had done many times before.

I found that beginning the mating process was the hardest part, mostly because every session began differently in my experiences. Sometimes one of the males would take complete control over me and instruct me to do everything he wanted and sometimes a small group of males would simply stare at me being too shy to even talk. I hadn't really imagined that the Animorphs would be more akin to a shy group of male's, but I guess that when it comes to mating some people's personalities change dramatically.

Once I had finished removing all of my artificial clothes I could clearly see the bulges beneath each of the male's artificial skins, but still no one came forward and began to mate with me. This was when I took control over them and made them do what I wanted. And to be honest I kind of enjoyed this part.

Without so much as a warning I instantly dropped down to my knees in front of Marco and began to remove the lower portion of his artificial skin. At first he tried to shy away slightly, but once he figured out what I was doing he stopped and gave me full access to what I desired. As soon as I pulled down his inner layer of artificial skin I saw his cock suddenly spring up looking more erect then I'd ever seen it look. I wasted no time in inserting his full length into my mouth as I began to oscillate.

Marco, as usual, began to make all sorts of sounds as I mouth mated with him. When the other males in a shy group saw how much pleasure one of the other males was getting from me they usually began to get more courageous. I expected the same to happen here and I wasn't disappointed.

After mouth mating for a few minutes with Marco I finally heard Tobias say, "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I couldn't quite see what Tobias did after that since my field of vision was dominated by Marco's pelvic region, but I could hear him begin to walk behind me. And once I felt his hand pressing down on my back I knew instantly what he was trying to do.

I tried to apply more pressure to the top of Marco's cock to subtly ask him to lower himself. That way I could give Tobias better access to my entrance. But Marco seemed to simply be lost in the pleasure and he didn't notice my subtle attempt. So I tried something a bit less subtle. Each time I oscillated away I began to pull his cock down at the same time in order to draw him lower, but this still didn't seem to have any effect. Finally I had to resort to drastic measures. I simply stopped oscillating as I removed his cock out of my mouth completely. He didn't seem to notice for the first few moments, but eventually he looked down at me with a questioning look on his face. I just looked back at him and said, "Would you mind lowering yourself so I could give Tobias better access?" He quickly looked back to Tobias and then back at me. "Oh, sorry," he said as he finally lowered himself onto his knees. I quickly followed him by getting into the natural mating position (the hands and knees position) and I quickly began mouth mating with him once again.

Tobias on the other hand was now free to begin mating with me, and he wasted no time in beginning. As soon as I had bent over I could hear the distinct sounds indicating the removal of artificial skin before I felt something warm press gently against my entrance. And before I could say anything Tobias began to insert himself into me.

Tobias had a moderately sized cock. If I had to guess it would've been around five and a half Earth inches long. But I've heard an Earth expression that when it came to mating "it's not the size, it's how you use it." While I didn't find that to be completely true it was true in one regard. If you didn't know how to use it properly then the size was irrelevant. And, unfortunately, Tobias fell under that category.

Right from the start I knew that this mating session with Tobias wasn't going to be as pleasurable as I hoped. He wasted no time in forcefully inserting his entire cock into me without ever giving me a chance to adjust. Now, I've had this happen to me a few times before with some very eager males while I was professionally mating so I had learned how to deal with it, but it was his entire performance that solidified Tobias as a below average mater.

He was very erratic. At times he would be madly oscillating as if he was about to release his cum any second, and then at other times he almost stopped oscillating entirely as he caught his breath and built back some energy. And as he was madly oscillating he would simply hit random parts both inside and outside me which usually were more painful than pleasurable. I realized that I didn't have much of a chance to prepare myself to mate which might have been part of the problem, but I didn't have much doubt that Tobias simply wasn't a very good mater. Luckily for me he also didn't seem to have much stamina either. After no more than a minute or so of frantic and only slightly pleasurable mating Tobias thrust into me painfully one last time as he began to release his cum.

Thankfully I had Marco to focus on while Tobias was mating with me and I could tell that he was close to releasing his cum as well. I put in some extra effort in order to give Marco the maximum amount of pleasure and around the same time Tobias began to release his cum Marco also began to release his cum.

Marco was the first one to pull out his cock after he finished, but he was closely followed by Tobias. Tobias slowly began to get up and make his way over to a nearby wall where he simply collapsed as he tried hard to catch his breath. He acted as if he'd been mating for hours, but it was sort of strange to know that he'd simply been mating for an Earth minute or so. I had experienced people like this while I was professionally mating before and I tried hard to avoid them if they ever asked to mate with me again since it was never very pleasurable… unless they gave me a large amount of money that is.

Marco on the other hand simply looked down at me and smiled after he had removed his cock from my mouth. I knew that it would take him approximately an Earth minute or so to recover from releasing his cum, so I quickly turned my attention to the only person in the room who hadn't mated, Prince Jake.

I looked towards him and he quickly looked away from me. It was obvious that he'd been watching, but I don't think that he wanted me to know that he was. He seemed almost ashamed of having watched us and, judging by his bulge, enjoying it. Prince Jake didn't seem to me like he'd be a very shy male when it came to mating, but mating has the ability to do strange things to a person's character. But if Prince Jake was too shy to begin then I'd just have to convince him myself.

I crawled over to where he was standing and got back up onto my knees only. Prince Jake eyed me cautiously as I made my way over, but when I finally came up on my knees he began to say, "Ax, what are you…?" That was about the time I placed my hands around the fasteners for the lower portion of his artificial skin and began to undo them.

He quickly began to fidget around while try to brush my arms away, but I remained steadfast. I'm not sure why exactly, but I wanted to have Prince Jake mate with me extremely badly at that point. I'm not sure if I wanted it more for him or for me to enjoy, but I just simply wanted it. Cassie had told me to enjoy myself and that whatever I wanted to do I should do, so even when Prince Jake began to say, "Ax, stop it! Let go," I still continued to try and remove his artificial skin. Under normal conditions I would've instantly ceased my actions under the command of my Prince, but these were not normal conditions. When it came to mating some rules simply did not apply. And even though Prince Jake was verbally displaying signs that he didn't want to mate his body was telling me quite a different story.

It was very difficult to extract Prince Jake's cock from both his layers of artificial skin. Even when I was able to undo the fasteners on his artificial skin he stubbornly continued to try and keep his artificial skin applied. But I was more eager to mate then he was not to mate, so eventually I was able to grab a hold of his cock and free it from it's restraints. He tried to cover it up once it was out, but he finally relented after I placed the tip in my mouth.

Prince Jake had a very nicely sized cock. When I first extracted it from his artificial skin it was not fully erect yet, but once he reached his maximum size I estimate it was around seven Earth inches long; the perfect size in my opinion. It wasn't so big that it would hurt tremendously but it was more than big enough to give both him and I quite a lot of pleasure. I couldn't wait for him to actually mate with me, but for now I still needed to convince him to do so. And nothing got a male more in the mood to mate than some preliminary mouth mating.

I was so absorbed in pleasuring Prince Jake (he seemed quite hard to please, or possibly he just had more self control than most of the other males I'd mated with since he didn't seem to be making quite as much noise) that I didn't even hear Marco come up behind me. The first thing I noticed was his hand pushing down on my back.

I knew what that meant by now so I quickly placed myself on my hands and knees (Prince Jake followed me without any hesitation unlike Marco) and I could feel his hands begin to part my rear end. "Hmm," he said out loud, "Tobias already tried this hole, so how about I try the other one?" It didn't take me long to figure out what he meant.

As he placed his still moist cock at my solid waste removal opening and began to apply some pressure I couldn't help but let out a few small gasps around Prince Jake's sizable cock (which Prince Jake seemed to enjoy). But Marco was very good at pseudomating and it wasn't long before he was oscillating at a steady and enjoyable pace.

I was feeling pretty good at this moment, but there was still one thing that could be added to make the moment perfect. "Hey," Tobias said a short time after Marco began pseudomating with me, "you got some room in there for me too?" That's when I knew things were about to become crazy. This was about to become the greatest mating session I'd ever conducted.

From then on, as usual with multiple males mating with me at the same time, everything sort of blurs together after that point. I don't really remember very much of what happened or who did what, but there was one specific moment that I'll never forget. And that was when Prince Jake began mating with me.

Judging by his shyness to begin mating I didn't expect too much from him to be honest. I'd seen so many shy males lacking in skill that it almost became second nature to think about all of them that way. But Prince Jake proved me wrong and I couldn't have been happier for it.

Prince Jake was amazing. Purely amazing. I had never felt anything so pleasurable before. He was the perfect size, went the perfect speed, and somehow always knew just where my most sensitive spots were. Every oscillation was perfectly timed and perfectly executed. But the thing was that he didn't just have one perfect speed and rhythm, he had many. Before I could grow use to one style of mating he threw me completely off guard and went for a completely different style all together that was usually just as, if not more, pleasurable than the last. I had never felt or even seen anything like it before and I loved every minute of it. He knew exactly what spot to aim for, how fast to oscillate, and how much pressure to apply on each thrust every single thrust he made. Somehow he knew exactly what I wanted and he gave it to me flawlessly. And not only that, he had more stamina than I'd ever seen! He was just like the subject of one of "these messages" where there's a pink rabbit continuously hitting a drum-like instrument and he keeps going and going and going. Well Prince Jake was that rabbit. Long after both Tobias and Marco had already released their cum for the second time Prince Jake was still oscillating with no signs of slowing down. In fact, I believe both Tobias and Marco released their cum a third time before Prince Jake finally released his. By that point even I had released my lubrication twice. I had been trying my hardest to return the pleasure Prince Jake was giving to me, but I didn't know if I physically could. I knew that all the males who mated with me enjoyed it, but it was hard to tell how much exactly. There were a few ways (the sounds they made most of the time) that I could sort of tell how good I was performing, but Prince Jake seemed too focused on pleasuring me to follow any of those rules. It was obvious that Prince Jake was clearly a master of mating. Whether he'd had lots of practice or simply had natural talent I couldn't tell, but he was by far the best male I had ever mated with. I knew he disliked professional mating quite a bit, but with talent such as that he could have quite a business if he ever changed his mind.

The next thing I remember clearly is looking over towards the wall and seeing both Tobias and Marco completely naked, sweating, and panting while sitting up against it. Prince Jake had begun another mating session with me some time ago and now he was the only one left. But I could tell that he was beginning to get close to releasing his cum again and I was also close to releasing my lubrication again as well. With a few last blissful oscillations both Prince Jake and I released our bodily fluids at roughly the same time and collapsed together into a pile on the floor. We both simply decided to lie there listening to each other gasping for breath as both our brains were flooded with pleasure chemicals. But eventually Prince Jake slowly began to get up and he withdrew his now softening cock from my entrance. I felt a huge emptiness as I felt it slide out followed by quite a substantial amount of cum. With the last of my energy I managed to turn around and watch as an also completely naked Prince Jake found his own spot against the wall and sat back against it.

I had never really noticed this before, and I don't know why I noticed at this moment either, but Prince Jake, Tobias, and Marco all seemed very attractive to my female body. I guess that their artificial skin had hidden that fact from me until now, but as I gazed at all of their naked forms I couldn't help but think that any one of them would make a good mate for a lucky female. I guess it was simply my human mind thinking of such things, but even though there was no chance of creating any offspring with any of these males I would've been glad to do so. All three of them were prime examples of teenage males and I was greatly honored to have mated with them; even if it was simply for fun.

As I continued to gaze back and forth between them I couldn't help but say tiredly, "Would… would anyone care to mate again?" Looking back at it now seems quite humorous because I was just as tired as they all were by now, but I really didn't want this moment to end. And as long as there was someone who wanted to mate with me this moment could continue. But I already knew what they were going to say before anyone said anything.

Tobias simply took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Ax, I don't think I could mate again for another week…"

Marco simply nodded his head in agreement to what Tobias had said.

Prince Jake looked as if, despite how tired and sweaty he seemed to be at that moment, he was debating whether or not to conduct one last mating session, but before he could act Tobias added, "We're probably getting kinda close to our time limit anyway Ax."

I had not really realized how much time had passed while mating, but I had approximately eight Earth minutes left to demorph. That was not nearly enough to comprise a decent mating session, especially with Prince Jake. So, reluctantly, I slowly turned my entire body to face the row of naked Animorphs sitting against the wall and said, "I just want to thank all of you for the best mating session I ever experienced. I never expected that mating with people who are close to you would be so much better than simply mating with strangers, but Cassie was correct. I could think of no better way of ending my professional mating career than getting the opportunity to mate with all of you. I thank you greatly for accepting my request and I hope you received as much pleasure as I did from this session."

"No Ax," Tobias said out loud, "thank you for everything. That was the best mating session that I've ever had as well."

"Same," Marco said as well, "thanks Ax."

I then looked over to Prince Jake to see if he'd say the same thing as well. Because of all the pleasure he gave me I worked as hard as possible to make his mating experience the best it could possibly be. I didn't think I was quite as good at mating as he was, but I hoped I had returned at least a large portion of the pleasure he gave me. He didn't say anything, but he did look me straight into the eyes and give me a tired looking smile of approval. I gave him back almost the same smile.

It was only then that I realized the mating was truly over. That was it. That was the last time I'd ever mate professionally. My brain was flooded with pleasure chemicals at that moment, but I suddenly began to feel slightly sad. I knew this moment would come eventually after the other Animorphs found out about my professional mating, but I wanted so much for them to reconsider.

I knew that wasn't going to happen though. Prince Jake, despite his indecisiveness as we began to mate, rarely revoked a decision. He had ordered me to never mate professionally again and I had already promised Rachel multiple times that I wouldn't as well. It was time to face the reality of the situation.

I slowly began to raise myself off the ground as I began searching for my artificial skin. I felt some fluids leak out of me one last time as I stood up as wobbled over to where my artificial skin had ended up, across the room somehow. Even though I had promised never to professionally mate again I rationalized that Rachel's morph could come in handy for some purpose later on. I decided to keep some artificial skin attached to my morph just in case. And once I had re-applied my artificial skin I found enough energy, somehow, to demorph. And as I began to morph I witnessed all the others begin to follow my example.

Once I was finished morphing and everyone else was, for the most part, finished applying their artificial skin we all heard a loud knock on the door. "Are you guys still busy in there?" we heard Cassie say through the door.

_No_, I replied first, _we have just recently finished._

"Oh, alright," Cassie said, "is it safe to come in yet?"

I wasn't sure what Cassie was asking exactly, so I let Prince Jake answer her question this time. "Yeah, it's safe," he said as Cassie began to open the door slightly and peak inside. Once she saw me in my Andalite form and three other males dressed in their artificial skin she slowly entered the room.

She took one look at all three males and said, "It looks like you all had fun." The physically exhausted and sweaty males could only offer small smiles or grins in return. "I hope you had fun too Ax," Cassie added.

_It was the best mating session I ever experienced,_ I said quickly. _You were right, mating with people who are close to you is much more enjoyable than mating with strangers._

"Glad to hear it Ax," Cassie said as she went over to grab a small shovel from the corner. "I was just coming to tell you that you probably have less than five minutes to demorph, but I see Ax already knew." Both Cassie and I looked over to Tobias as he began to demorph as well.

Around the same time Tobias was demorphing Marco gave a few small grunts as he sat back down and asked, "Hey Jake, is the meeting over? Right now I could use a really good nap."

Prince Jake looked around for a bit before saying, "Yeah, the meetings over. And I wouldn't mind a nap either."

And with a few more added grunts Marco began to morph with Prince Jake not far behind. As soon as Marco had almost finished morphing into his osprey morph I could hear him say to me in private thought-speak, _Hey Ax, thanks for not telling __**everybody**__ it was me who introduced you to sex. I left that for myself to screw up._

_It was the least I could do_, I said in return. _After all, you were the one who introduced me to the many pleasures of mating._

_Yeah, I guess_, Marco said back. _It's just a shame that things had to end up like this though. I mean, what were you thinking when you decided to try being a prostitute? Didn't I ask you not to mention mating to anyone? And I was right about what would happen too. Now I just have to pray that no one tells Rachel and she doesn't end up literally killing me!_

_I know, _I said back_, it was foolish of me to begin professionally mating without knowing the true consequences. But I must be responsible for my own actions. And now I must serve my punishment of never professionally mating again._

_Yeah, _Marco said back_, that still sounds a bit harsh to me. _There was a pause before Marco began once more._ You know, if you promise never to tell ANYONE about it I don't see any reason why we can't continue to mate. I know that you promised never to be a prostitute again, but I don't remember you ever saying anything about having sex with people you knew. We might have to be more secretive about it now than before, but as long as it's just me and you mating I don't think they'll be any harm in it. It's just for fun, right? So, you interested?_

_That sounds wonderful, _I said back to Marco. He was correct in saying that I never promised to cease mating entirely, I simply promised never to professionally mate again. And since I wasn't receiving any money and was mating with a single person that I knew well it would not be "prostitution" as my fellow Animorphs called it. _But I cannot continue to use Rachel's body to mate with unless I have her explicit permission._

Marco was silent for some time before he finally said_, Yeah, I guess you're right. I never wanted her to find out in the first place, but now that she has I can see why she'd be a bit mad. And I'm definitely not going to ask her for her permission because she'd kill me on the spot. So, are you just going to mix Rachel's and Cassie's morphs together then?_

_Yes, _I said back_, that was what I had in mind. I'm not sure how the results will turn out, but I will still be able to perform as usual I assume._

_Speaking of performing, _Marco replied_, this session was probably the best I've ever been in as well even though while I was on the bottom I saw a few things that I really didn't need to see. Thanks a lot Ax._

_No_, I replied, _thank you!_ _You preformed wonderfully as usual._

_Thanks Ax_, Marco said before adding, _so I'll drop by to see you sometime and try out your new mating morph. But after today I might need a few days to rest and recover._

_I'll be looking forward to it, _I said in response.

Marco gave me one last look before finally taking off and making his way out of the open hayloft.

Prince Jake had most likely been busy talking to Cassie the whole time Marco and I had been having a conversation. Cassie hadn't said much, but I'm sure Prince Jake had been talking quite a bit. All of The Animorphs seemed so enthralled by private thought-speak that they take every opportunity they can to use it. But by the time Marco left it appeared as Prince Jake had said everything he wanted to say. He appeared as if he was about to take off as well, so I wanted to use the time I still had to thank him.

_Prince Jake?_ I asked cautiously just in case he was still talking with Cassie.

_Yeah Ax?_ Prince Jake responded sounding unoccupied by any other conversation.

_I just want to thank you for the amazing mating experience you gave me_, I said back. _ I have never felt anything like that before in all my previous mating experiences! I never even knew mating could feel that good at all. I know that you were hesitant to mate originally, but I can't understand why. You are undoubtedly the best male I have ever had the joy of mating with. You knew exactly what I wanted and you gave it to me flawlessly. I couldn't have asked for a better final mating experience._

_Thanks Ax,_ Prince Jake replied sounding slightly embarrassed, _you weren't too bad yourself actually. I could've gone longer, but with you doing everything you did I just couldn't hold it in. That was probably the best mating session I've ever been in as well._

I was quite happy to hear that Jake had enjoyed the experience as well. The least I could do in return for him accepting my request was to give him as much pleasure as possible, and now that I knew Prince Jake enjoyed himself I was truly satisfied.

As Prince Jake spread his wings and began to flap for the opening in the hayloft I thought that was the end of our conversation, but just before Prince Jake reached the opening I heard him ask, _Hey Ax, you do have Cassie's morph as well, right?_

_Of course I do_, I said in response. I was expecting him to say something more, but he flew out the opening in silence. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was asking though and I really could not wait…

That left only Tobias and Cassie still in the room with me. Cassie had been busy scooping up the puddle of mating fluids I had left behind at my mating place as well as the place where I demorphed and dumping them outside. When she placed the shovel back into its resting place I thought she would leave the room as well. But to my surprise she started to make her way over to me.

"Hey Ax," she said when she arrived next to me, "can I talk to you for a bit?"

_Sure_, I said back to Cassie. She was the reason that I had been able to experience everything I had in the past few Earth hours, so I was in no position to decline.

"I just want you to know that in no way was I defending what you did by persuading everyone to allow you to mate," she said to me in a sort of stern tone. This surprised me greatly; both the tone and the message. "You did a very horrible thing and I think that you should be incredibly ashamed of yourself. You really hurt Rachel more than I think you realize you did. You completely betrayed her trust and that's not an easy thing to get back. She trusted you with her morph and for you to go out and do the worst possible thing you could do with it is just disgusting in my opinion. I know that you didn't know any better at the time, but that still doesn't excuse you from using some horrible judgment. You should've asked someone if you weren't sure what you were doing."

_I'm_… I stuttered… _I'm sorry._

"Don't tell it to me," Cassie said back quickly, "tell it to Rachel. She's the one who really needs to hear it from you. I managed to cool her down a bit so she won't try to kill you if you talk to her, so make good use of it. Tell her that you're sorry. And don't just say it, mean it! I'm still not sure if you're sorry for doing what you did or you're just sorry about getting caught, but make sure Rachel at least believes you're sorry for what you did even if you're not."

That last part hurt me deeply. _Of course I am sorry for what I've done!_ I said back a bit forcefully.

"Good," Cassie added, "then make sure you prove it to Rachel. She really needs to know it."

Cassie turned to walk away, but I still had one last thing that was bothering me. _Cassie, _I said to get her attention again_, if you were so opposed to what I did then why did you allow me to mate again at all?_

Cassie slowly turned back around and sighed before beginning to speak. "I was hoping that if you felt what real sex what like, well, at least a bit more real sex, then you'd be so impressed by it that prostitution just wouldn't interest you as much anymore. I know what you probably did in here wasn't really all that intimate, but I was hoping that you would be able to see that sex between people that you care for is so much better than sex with strangers. I was hoping that you'd never want to have sex with strangers again after what happened in here. It's was just one more thing to make sure that you'd never become a prostitute again. And judging from your reaction it worked as planned."

_Yes_, I responded after a short pause, _you were right. There is something different and special about mating with someone who cares for you. It feels… better, fuller… complete._

"It was also because I really did think that suddenly stopping something you really liked to do was quite harsh," Cassie added lowering her voice a bit. "And I also knew that Jake would really show you how good mating can be."

_Prince Jake was absolutely amazing!_ I said in private thought-speak. _You are very lucky to be able to mate with him on a regular basis._

"Yeah, I know…" Cassie said with the first smile I'd seen from her. But then she quickly changed the subject. "So Ax, I know a lot has happened in the past few hours and over the past month or so really. But I as well as Rachel and most likely everyone else wants to put all of this behind us. So, if you're truly sorry about what you did and you're able to prove it to Rachel then you'll prove it to me too. Only then will we be able to forget all of this ever happened and make everything go back to the way it was. I know that's what you probably want as well." She gave me a few pats on the back before slowly made her way towards the barn door before finally exiting the room.

Cassie's words were still echoing through my head when I heard a loud thump on the roof of the barn. _Tobias, you ready?_ a calmer and somewhat tired-sounding Rachel said.

Tobias hesitated a bit but eventually said, _Yeah, let's go, _and flew out the hayloft exit like the others had done before.

Since there were no other humans in the area I would simply return to my home in my natural form. It was always easier that way and quite a bit less tiring as well. And after what had just happened I didn't have much energy left to use. We'd always do it this way when Cassie's parents weren't home. Tobias would usually fly along with me to keep watch from above and Rachel would usually fly along with him since we were all headed in the same general direction. But this time there would be a strange tension between Rachel and I which would be quite awkward. She had threatened to kill me no more than a few Earth hours prior, so how could I completely trust her not to try and do it again now?

I didn't really have much time to think about it though before I heard Tobias say, _All clear Ax_. That was my cue to exit the barn. So I took one last deep breath before I ran out the barn door and began to make my way towards the woods.

Most of the journey both Tobias and Rachel remained silent. Well, silent to me anyway. They were most likely talking amongst themselves as usual. I hadn't forgotten what Cassie had told me to do, and I knew the sooner I did it the better it would be, but I… I really didn't know how to start. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't exactly figure out how to say it. This bothered me for most of the trip until I finally came up with the perfect thing to show her that I was sorry. And it was all thanks to Tobias.

_Hey Ax,_ Tobias finally said breaking the silence between us.

_Yes Tobias?_ I said back, slightly frustrated that I hadn't apologized to Rachel yet.

_I've been thinking about something_, he replied sort of cautiously. _Well, it's just that I can't get over the fact that you're not allowed to mate anymore. I know what you did was really wrong and, well, kinda stupid really, but I think you understand that now. At first I was all for making you suddenly stop mating. I mean, you almost totally ruined my girlfriend's reputation at school, not to mention all the people who've seen her naked now because of you. I was pretty mad when I finally found out that you were behind all this and I would've liked nothing more to see you get punished as much as possible. But when I saw how much you truly loved having sex back in the barn I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for you. You didn't know the repercussions of being a prostitute when you were doing it, so it really doesn't seem fair that you got a severe a punishment as you did. I'm not saying that you don't deserve any punishment though. You still used someone's morph without their permission and it lead to some horrible things happening. But I think that knowing what you did and what you're responsible for is a good enough punishment._

_That's why I don't think the whole not mating again thing is necessary_, Tobias continued. _Look, I'm your shorm. And to me that means we have to stick together through thick and thin. I know you screwed up, but I can't just forget about everything else we've been through. Everybody makes mistakes, but it's your friend's job, your shorm's job, to forgive you and to help you get through it. You seem like you're honestly sorry about doing what you did to Rachel so I can forgive you for what you've done. As for the helping part…_

_Well_, Tobias began after a short pause, _I know that I had a great time in the barn and by the look of things you did too. It's just that… Rachel hasn't been, um, having the urge to mate a lot recently. I'm not sure why, but she just never seems interested. So, I was thinking we could both help each other out. If you promise not to tell Rachel about this, and I mean really promise, then maybe you and I can mate from time to time just for fun._

I really hadn't expected anything like this from Tobias. Then again I hadn't really expected anything like this from Prince Jake or even Marco really. I guess I did quite well while mating with them. They seemed to be so impressed that they couldn't help but mate with me again.

It was somewhat obvious to me why Rachel might not want to mate with Tobias. To be blunt Tobias was not a very good mater… But suddenly I had an idea. I knew what I could do to prove to Rachel I was sorry…

_I would not mind mating with you again Tobias_, I said back. _Perhaps I can even teach you a few things that Rachel might really like. Then I'm sure she'll start mating with you more frequently._

_Um, thanks Ax,_ Tobias said back. _I'm looking forward to it. Just please don't tell Rachel about this. She might kill me too if she finds out._

_Of course I'll keep it a secret_, I said in return. _I realize what kind of an impact this could have on your relationship._

No more than thirty Earth seconds later I tentatively called out, _Rachel?_

_Yeah Ax? _she said back in a sort of calm yet still somewhat hostile voice. I took a deep breath before continuing.

_Rachel, I'm sorry. I know that I've said this before, but I feel I must say it again. I am truly sorry for everything that I've done. I would never intentionally do something to hurt you or any other Animorph for that matter. I just… I just never knew the repercussions of what I was doing could be so negative. I never thought that something as basic and commonplace as mating could turn out to be so detested by those who weren't involved in it. To tell you the truth I still don't quite understand everything. But I do know that I've made some horrible mistakes. Simply participating in the act of professional mating would've been bad enough, but I was responsible for doing something worse._

I took a pause before continuing. _I used your morph without permission. And not only did I use your morph without permission, I used it in a way that you would've never used it yourself. And now everybody believes that it was you who was professionally mating while you had nothing to do with it at all. That's what I'm truly sorry for; breaking your trust. You trusted me to use your morph in a responsible manor when you allowed me to acquire you, but I violated that trust. I know it's a horrendous excuse, but I honestly didn't realize that I was using your body to mate with. It had simply become my mating morph. I never truly realized that it was your morph I was using to professionally mate with and not just a female's morph. All the males I mated with seemed to enjoy your body, so I didn't see any reason to change it. That is, until I realized what I was doing._

_I know I've said this many times already, but I'm sorry for everything that I've done over the past few Earth weeks. If there's any way at all I could begin to regain your trust or prove to you how truly sorry I am do not hesitate to ask. No matter what it is I will do my best to accomplish it. I understand if you still feel hostile towards me, you are certainly entitled to be, but I'd hate for something like this to be responsible for us losing the war against the Yeerks. I hope we can reconcile our relationship before it becomes irreconcilable. I know that's what all of the other Animorphs and I want and I was hoping that's what you wanted to do as well._

Well, that was it, my small forgiveness speech to Rachel. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but I truly hoped she would do what was best for the Animorphs even if she didn't really feel that way herself. But I tried hard to convince her that I was sorry. I had meant every word I said, so if she didn't accept my apology I had nowhere else to turn. She had to accept it, she just had to.

_Ax_, she began with quite a relaxed tone compared to the first time she spoke to me today, _you hurt me. You really hurt me. I still don't think you really understand quite how much you hurt me. The trust thing is a big part of it, but I still don't think you quite understand what you physically did. You see, Humans are pretty shy about their bodies and don't like revealing them to strangers. That's why we're always wearing clothes. A person's body is a personal thing, the most personal thing they can have, and you went out and showed my entire body to anyone who wanted to see it. Do you know how embarrassing that is? I can barely show my face around school anymore because I'm so embarrassed about it, and I didn't even do anything to deserve it!_

She took a pause before continuing again. _It's like… It's like if the captain of the ship you were serving on suddenly demoted you for something he said you did, but you didn't do yourself. Everybody on the ship would laugh and do whatever it is other Andalites do to embarrass and make fun of someone, but you had nothing to do with it at all. And then you finally found out that someone had acquired your morph and was pretending to be you as they did whatever you got in trouble for. How would you feel then?_

I knew this wasn't the time to point out the numerous inconsistencies with Rachel's scenario and what actually happened aboard a dome ship, but I felt as if I understood what Rachel was trying to say.

_Rachel, I'm sorry,_ I began once again, _I truly am. I think I understand what it must be like to be in your position. It must feel as if everybody has turned against you. People who you thought were your friends now seem to be your enemies. You don't know who to turn to or how to fix this problem and everything must seem hopeless at this point._

_Basically, _Rachel said back

_And I know that it's all my fault you're in this situation_, I continued. _I feel horrible about putting you there, but I just didn't know what I was doing. I'm incredibly sorry for everything I've done. But since I was the one who is responsible for beginning everything I should also be responsible for finishing it. That is the way Andalite culture works at least. And, if you'll allow me to, I'd like to present my idea on how to rectify the situation._

_Sure_, Rachel answered, _go ahead. It's not like I can really think of anything that'll help myself._

_Alright, _I began_, I've realized throughout my stay on this planet that Humans don't exactly have the best visual memories, no offense intended. So we'd simply need to produce someone who looks similar to you and that should be enough to get the witnesses to doubt whether they actually saw you and not that person. And since I acquired your morph a few Earth years ago it already appears somewhat different than your body does now. A few artificial skin adjustments and perhaps a different style of cranial hair should be enough to instill some doubt into all the witnesses. I could accompany you to school one day in your morph and you can announce to everyone that you found the professional mater who everyone thought was you. And given our slightly different yet similar appearances it should be enough to convince everyone that it was really me who was mating and not you. And to prove it you can have all of the witnesses ask me questions about what happened and I should be able to answer them. That would be definitive proof that it was indeed me mating and not you since there would be no way I would know such things if you were the one mating. Then I could announce my retirement from professional mating before I leave the school so that they don't expect me to mate with them again._

Rachel was quiet for a short time before finally saying, _You know, that just might work. I can dress you up all slutty so people would think that you're really a whore. And since the morph you have is probably a bit shorter than me now I could wear a pair of taller shoes to seem even taller. I think we could pull this off if we both do it right._

_It's the least I can do to show you that I'm sorry_, I said in return.

_Ax_, Rachel began slowly with a sigh, _I know you're sorry. I know that you never meant to harm me or my reputation and you didn't really know what you were doing at the time. It's just… you've gotta imagine what it's like in my shoes. I've went from being respected to being ridiculed in a few short weeks. Anyone in my situation would've reacted the same way. Well, maybe not exactly the same way, but you know what I mean. I never imagined that something like this would happen and I definitely wasn't prepared to face it._

_I want to move past this just like everyone else does. You've done what you've done and there's nothing that we can do about it now. But since you came up with a plan that might fix everything the sooner we get it over with the better. Sure I might still be a bit angry at you for everything, but I don't hate you. Like I said, the sooner we end all of this the sooner we can go back to focusing on what's really important, the Yeerks. I know you're sorry for what you did and I guess I kind of forgive you for most of it. You screwed up big time, but since you're going to fix it I really hope we can go back to our relationship before all this began._

_I thank you for your forgiveness_, I said back to Rachel in the most proper tone I could muster. _I know it's not easy for you to forgive me after I've done something so awful, but I'm extremely glad that you did. We have many other things to worry about and they require our full attention. If we start diverting our attention elsewhere then we'll truly have no chance against the Yeerks._

I took a small pause before I finally began to tell Rachel what I had in mind from the beginning. _And to thank you for your forgiveness as well as to further show my regret for doing what I've done I've come up with a small favor I could perform for you._

_Yeah?_ she said questioningly, _what's that?_

_Well, _I began tentatively_, I mean no offense by saying this, but I couldn't help but noticing while mating in the barn that Tobias… um, how should I put this… wasn't as talented at mating as most of the other males I've mated with._

I really wasn't sure what to expect. I was trying to do Rachel a favor, but I didn't know if I had phrased my explanation wrong or if I might have possibly offended Rachel in some way. She was silent for quite some time before finally saying, _Tobias is such a sweet guy, he really is. I love being with him and being close to him as much as possible, but I know what you mean. He's slowly been getting better at it, but he just doesn't… he just doesn't work for me, you know? I really hate thinking this, but it's almost as if I keep saying to myself why bother? It's not that I hate doing it with him, it's just that he doesn't give me anywhere near the satisfaction that I need. And I don't want to say anything to him because I don't want him to feel bad about it. He's already had a tough life and I don't want to add anything else to make it harder. It's just… I don't know. Call me stupid or whatever, but I just can't tell him that he's not that good._

Rachel paused for a second before saying, _Wait, why am I telling you all of this? Why would you care?_

_I care because I think I can help, _I said in return._ I realized that he could perform better with just a few simple adjustments to his technique as he was mating with me. With you're full permission of course I was hoping that you would allow me to give him a few lessons about how to be a better mater. It would not only benefit you but it would also benefit Tobias as well._

Rachel thought for a bit before saying, _I don't know. I really don't want to tell him that he hasn't been all that great. And I really don't want you to tell him either. In fact, I don't want you ever mentioning any of this to him. If he hears what I've said about him then who knows how he'll react?_

_I promise to keep everything that has been said a secret between us. And if you wish for me not to mention that he is a below average mater I will not do that either. I will simply persuade Tobias to mate with me again by saying that I could help teach him a few techniques that Rachel would really love. And since I've become accustom to your body he'll have no reason to doubt me. I will never mention the fact that either of us thinks he's a poor mater; I will simply say that I know of ways to improve his performance. All I need is your permission to mate with him, which can be a secret between you and I if you don't want to be mentioned at all, and also your permission to use your morph for this one single purpose would be preferred. It shouldn't be too difficult to increase his performance drastically in a short amount of time. That way you can both be happier with each other._

Rachel was silent for some time before she finally asked, _So you promise not to tell him he's bad at sex and you also promise not to tell him that I had anything to do with this at all?_

_I promise, _I replied.

_Well, okay, _Rachel said tentatively, _I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a try. The only part of Tobias that I don't really like is his performance, so if that improves he'd be perfect._

_I will try my hardest to increase his performance as rapidly as possible, _I said in response_. It's the least I could do to hopefully begin building up our trust again._

The rest of the journey back to my scoop was made in silence, at least from my perspective. I wouldn't doubt that Tobias and Rachel spoke between themselves though. They did have a lot they could talk about now, but I was hoping they kept quiet about what I had just discussed with them. If either one of them found out about what I said to the other my plan might fall apart, but I guess I'll worry about that if it happens. I didn't have a plan for the Animorphs finding out about my mating and everything turned out alright in the end, so why should I worry about something like this?

When my scoop slowly began to come into view I decided it was time to ask Rachel one last thing that was bothering me ever since we'd left Cassie's barn. _Rachel?_ I said to get her attention.

_Yeah Ax?_ she said back.

_There's something that I've been wondering about recently_, I said. _While I was mating with the males of the group what happened between you and Cassie? You seemed to be much more relaxed afterwards._

Rachel was silent for a moment before letting out a small laugh. _We talked about things. A lot of things. How I felt about everything basically. Cassie surprised me when she told me exactly how I felt. She helped me to get some of my emotions out that I had running around inside me. She's really good at doing that. And after we talked for a while and I let a lot of my emotions out she helped me take my mind off everything that was going on…_

_And how did she do that? _I asked, curious at what could be so powerful.

_Well, _Rachel began with a happier tone_, let's just say that Cassie and I found our own way to have a good time…_

I was about to inquire a bit further, but I suddenly realized what Rachel most likely meant. The only thing powerful enough to take Rachel's mind off something that serious was mating, and it wasn't absolutely necessary to have both sexes to "mate" (although it's difficult for me to really call it mating). I've seen numerous examples of only females "mating" on "The Playboy Channel" previously…

Anyway, once I reached my scoop I said goodbye to both Tobias and Rachel while telling them both separately I'd be seeing them soon. I then quickly reopened my scoop and went straight to work recording everything that had happened.

I guess this puts an end to my professional mating experiences, but I believe mating with Tobias, Marco, and also very probably Prince Jake will be a far better experience than professional mating has ever been. I won't be receiving any money from mating with them, but I still have a substantial amount left that should sustain me for some time.

Now that my professional mating career is over I wonder what I will do with all my free time. I'm sure mating with Prince Jake and Marco as well as giving Tobias lessons will keep me somewhat occupied, but I'll still have some time to work on some side projects. What I really want to do now is to go back to the "Shady side of town" and really begin to observe it much more closely. There are still many things I don't truly understand about the culture and social interactions of the people who live there. Perhaps I will begin with some research at the library (a place where Humans keep many books on every kind of subjects) this time and ask all of the Animorphs about what they know before ever acting on an impulse. My impulses have gotten me into too much trouble already.

But overall I'm looking forward to the future. I will still be able to mate and I have many other things to do with my free times as well. It's just that the Yeerks seem to have been somewhat quiet lately. Perhaps they are planning something quite dangerous. Sometimes I forget that we're fighting the Yeerks actually. All the other Animorphs probably think that I think about nothing other that the Yeerks and avenging the death of my brother. While that does cross my mind frequently I can't help but stop and take in some simple pleasures sometimes like mating. It feels good not having to worry about staying alive all the time. I really hope that we're successful in holding off the invasion until my fellow Andalites come to aid us. I don't think I could stand to lose this planet to the Yeerks. I've grown quite fond of this planet and it's inhabitants.

* * *

Ending Timestamp: 1:41pm Human Time


End file.
